


From The Bottom of My Heart, I LOVE YOU

by Lyric_Writings01



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Writings01/pseuds/Lyric_Writings01
Summary: Ava and Beatrice have spent their childhood days together, become really close, do things together, enjoying each other's company until one day something happened which led to not seeing each other for years.Now in her freshman year of college, Ava has planned out the things she will do for the rest of her stay in the university. Then, Beatrice and Ava finally reunited except that Beatrice become a little cold towards the younger girl which confuses Ava. Beatrice had feelings for Ava ever since they were fourteen and still has feelings for the younger woman.Ava and Beatrice find themselves discovering something so beautiful, intoxicating, addictive feelings.un
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 161
Kudos: 191





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> MAIN CHARACTERS:
> 
> Alba Baptista as Ava Silva
> 
> Kristina Tonteri-young as Beatrice Hansen 
> 
> Emilio Sakraya as JC Lawrence - Ava's boyfriend, Lea's younger brother. 
> 
> Leah Lewis as Danielle "Elizabeth" Quinton - Beatrice's ex-lover. 
> 
> Lorena Andrea as Lilith Silva - half sister of Ava and Camila. 
> 
> Olivia Delcan as Camila Silva - Ava's fraternal twin. 
> 
> Toya Turner as Mary Holland - Lilith's first love.
> 
> Alexxis Lemire as Clara Danvers - Danielle's current girlfriend abroad.

Little Ava saw the car pulling over at the front of their mansion, she saw it from the upstairs bedroom window where she is standing. Little Ava quickly ran out of her bedroom to go over to her older sister's bedroom which was Lilith's.

She knocked on the door and swung the door open, she saw her sister laying on the bed with her flip phone, texting with her school friends. Lilith was laughing and in her own world when she noticed Ava standing near her bedroom door.

"Ava?! I told you to stop coming to my room without knocking!" Lilith shouted. The typical teenage older sister.

"Mary and Beatrice are here!" Little Ava shouted back happily to her sister and quickly left the bedroom.

The little girl ran down the stairs as fast she could, greeted a few maids she came across in the hallway of their house. She would smile widely at them as she passes by, she hasn't seen her childhood best friend for the whole year and because they only get to spend time together during summer here in their hometown.

Although little Ava is excited to see Beatrice, she always has been excited to see her friend and get to play with their dog, Daisy. Beatrice's mother gave it to Ava as a gift, a little pup.

Little Ava approaches the front door where the door swung open and there reveals Beatrice and Mary with their parents from behind walking up to the front door.

Young Beatrice wanders her eyes around the large place looking for the only person she had been looking forward to meet, her best friend. Ava.

"Bea!" Little Ava shouted the young girl's name as she sprinted towards the girl who opened her arms widely, waited for her to hug her, Ava was giggling so much before she finally wrapped her tiny arms around Beatrice.

Little Ava was shorter than Beatrice so it was easier for Beatrice to give soft kisses on little Ava's forehead.

"Look what I got! I got you a gift! Mommy and Mary help me to pick it because she brought a promise ring for Lilith! So I brought you this necklace." Little Beatrice said to Ava who cracked up a smile after hearing that her friend has a gift for her.

Beatrice handed the small box that contains a necklace with the small carved sun symbol. Ava smiled but a confusion in her eyes can be seen by the other young girl.

"Mine is a moon." Beatrice said.

"Why didn't I have the same symbol as you? Why did I get the sun?" Ava asked, pouting at the older girl who smiled at her softly.

"Because there is a story behind that! You see, we always don't see each other and we only meet once every year during the summer. The moon and the sun only meets each other when either of them rises up from their sleep. You symbolize the sun because you're a ball of sunshine and while I got to be the moon because I'm your guide in the dark and I know how scared you are in the dark. And even if we don't meet and get to hug each other, we watch each other from afar. Just like the moon and the sun who meet every time the other goes down and the other rises from where it is hidden. " Beatrice explained. 

Little Ava was confused, scratching her head because she did not understand what Beatrice had just told her. Beatrice just looked at her amusing because the younger girl was just dumbfounded and she couldn't blame the little one.

"Ava you're the sun of my blue skies!" Beatrice cheerfully said to Ava. 

"You're my moon!" Ava cheerfully replied to her and quickly hugged Beatrice. 

The rest of the day, they went to Ava's playroom and played with the dolls and other toys, the children will be getting snacks from the maids that were sent by their parents.

Lilith and Mary were busy in the garden, sitting by the pool and talking about their usual teenage gossips since that's what all teenagers do as soon as they leave their childhood self behind.

Ava and Beatrice were too busy playing with their toys when they heard a loud barking from outside. Beatrice looked at Ava immediately and smiled really widely when they realized who that was.

It was Daisy, their dog that was given as a present for both of them since they both have the same birthday. Same birthday but different year when they were born.

"Daisy!" Beatrice screamed from the top of her lungs as she quickly ran out of the room to go downstairs and find Daisy, Ava followed her friend behind. Loud giggling were echoing through the hallway. They run around the house for a little bit when they see Daisy running after them and so they start running and play with their cute, golden retriever dog.

Chasing each other, they finally ran out of the house and went to the backyard garden where the bigger space is, the beautiful view of the mountain from miles away with the perfect view for the sunrise and sunset takes place.

The young girls kept running, chasing each other every now and then, chasing the Daisy who would run after them barking at them. They kept running around, laughing at each other.

"One day, I'll get to marry you Beatrice!" Ava said to Beatrice.

"What do you mean?" Beatrice asked the little girl confusingly.

"Because I heard Lilith told Mary that one day she will marry her because they love each other! And I love you Bea so I will marry you!" Ava replied with a wide smile.

"How is that possible, Ava? You have to be a man to marry me. Or I have to be a man to marry you." Beatrice said to Ava. 

"Lilith said, when you really love somebody. You love them, you love them and see them as someone you will be forever and that's me and you! Forever! Because I love you Bea!" Ava replied and quickly wrapped her tiny arms around the taller girl's waist. 

The two girls played for a little more running around the garden with Daisy and a few hours later, suddenly little Beatrice collapsed on the floor which little Ava was surprised by the sudden fall of her best friend. Ava started crying and quickly ran to the unconscious little girl.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Please help Beatrice! Mommy!" The little girl started screaming, the fear of inside the little girl was getting her emotional more.

Everyone rushed out of the house and quickly ran to where Ava and Beatrice was, the father quickly picked up Beatrice and quickly acted on going to the car to drive to the nearest hospital. 

Little Ava held her big sister's hand who was comforting her, caressing her back, the tears were still running down on her cheek. "Hush, now… Hush, now…" Liltih said. 

"B-Bea will be alright, right?" Little Ava asked her older sister, giving her those puppy eyes. 

"Yes little angel she will be fine. She will come back here and then you two can play again. But for now be stronger for Beatrice, okay?" Lilith said to the little girl who was calming down after crying. 

///

Years later, the 13 year old young girl sat on her chair, combing her hair because she just finished taking her shower and wore something nice and comfortable. She felt nervous to see Beatrice as if she did not see Beatrice every summer vacation. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and then heard that familiar small honk of a car that she would hear every time she waits for Beatrice's arrival. Ava quickly stood up from her chair and quickly ran out of her room. 

There rush to the front door, she fixed herself one more time right before she heard the from the door swinging open, Beatrice peek inside and quickly saw Ava.

Beatrice quickly opened the door wide open and just chose to run towards Ava who had both of her arms open, while running towards Beatrice. The two finally at each other's arms and soft giggles can be heard from the two. 

"I've missed you!" Ava couldn't help but blurted it out loud. Beatrice smiled at the sudden confession of the girl, her lips formed a smile. 

"I have missed you as well, little moon." Beatrice gently caressing Ava's back, they were still hugging. 

After talking a few minutes downstairs, Ava greeted Mary and her parents and Beatrice's. Ava and Beatrice headed quickly to Ava's bedroom where they catched up about the things they have been wanting to talk about.

They ate lunch afterwards and couldn't go outside as the heavy rain started to pour down heavily, Beatrice sitting comfortably on the couch while listening to the heavy rain, the thunder roared loudly in the sky, the rain pouring down. Beatrice took a deep breath. 

Ava looked at Beatrice, smiling at Beatrice who suddenly gazed in her direction. Beatrice smiled while her eyes looked at her softly. Ava simply walked over to her friend and sat beside her, Beatrice's eyes were just focused on what Ava is doing. Observing her little mannerisms, biting her thumb, Beatrice pulled her friend to her. 

"We're cuddling?" Ava asked, the excitement of the young girl in her eyes is very visible for Beatrice not to notice it. 

"Yep! I miss doing that so let's do that!" Beatrice replied, Ava rested her head on Beatrice's chest while Beatrice's right arm caressing Ava's arm. Gently tracing circles. 

"I want to play under the rain." Ava suddenly blurted out. 

"What? We're doing just fine here cuddling unless and now you want to go out and play under the rain I mean your mom wouldn't mind?" Beatrice questioned. 

"Oh I'm sure they will be fine with it! And besides, I don't really think they would mind. Come on! When was the last time you played under the rain?" Ava replied. 

Beatrice looked at her best friend a few seconds later, she smiled widely at Ava and playfully pushed Ava off and quickly ran out of the living room, heading at the garden where she quickly sprinted out of the house. 

Ava giggling while she followed her best friend who was now soaking wet, Ava launched towards Beatrice and the two played like the old times that they would do when they were little. 

They chase around, twirl, dancing with no music existing just inside their heads that play through. Beatrice and Ava intertwine their hands together and twirl around until they get dizzy from doing so and fall down on the wet grass. 

"You're still wearing the necklace." Beatrice spoke, she noticed the necklace she had brought for her. 

"Yes! I told you I'm holding on to this." Ava replied. 

"What about the marrying part? Are you going to marry me soon?" Beatrice asked. 

Ava was taken back by the sudden words of Beatrice but she did remember Beatrice mentioning the memory she remembered of her saying that she will marry Beatrice one day. 

"Sooner or later, I guess." Ava replied. 

"I'm kidding Ava. I knew one day you will get to settle with a man who will give you the whole world." Beatrice said, gazing at Ava. 

The rain was pouring down really heavy and yet, for Ava. She could see in Beatrice's eyes that there is something in there and just chose not to say it. 

"And you will find a man who will love you too, Bea." Ava said. 

"I highly doubt that. You see, Ava… I…" Beatrice paused. She wanted to tell her best friend but she couldn't, she could not tell her that one thing she wanted to tell her. 

Beatrice then started to feel different, she gazed back at Ava who was looking at her with a questionable look, she felt her head start to spin and her eyesight were starting to blur. She is going to faint on the ground and Beatrice could not help but to find herself starting to lose her balance. 

Her legs started to wobble, her knees were getting weaker causing her to kneel down on the wet grass. She could hear Ava shouting her name, Ava quickly approach Beatrice who was struggling to get up. 

"Bea? What's wrong?!" Ava worryingly asks. 

Beatrice didn't say a word, she was trying her best not to lose unconsciousness. She gaze back at Ava and held her hand, she finally loses her balance and fell down, Ava being able to make sure Beatrice didn't hit her head on the ground. 

She started screaming for help, seeing her best friend unconscious and needed to be brought to the hospital immediately. Ava quickly ran back inside the house and the first people she saw was her older sister and Mary. 

"Lilith! Mary! Please help me! Beatrice fainted and I don't know what to do!" Ava said panicking at her sister. 

"I'll call Mrs. Hansen, you go back to Beatrice and bring her here." Lilith said, Mary and Ava quickly went outside to get Beatrice out from the rain. 

Everyone was panicking as well, her father quickly started the car and the rest helped out to bring Beatrice inside the car. Beatrice insisted Mr. and Mrs. Hansen that she will come with them because she wanted to be there when Beatrice wakes up. 

The whole ride Ava was crying, she can't stop her tears from falling down her cheeks. She held Beatrice's hand all throughout the ride, she was soaking wet and she didn't have the chance to change. 

They arrived at the hospital and a few minutes later, she was confined and doctors were talking to her parents while Ava stayed there and watched her best friend sleep. 

She didn't know what was wrong with her, her parents don't want to even mention anything to Ava, Ava just watched Beatrice sleep peacefully. Ava stood up from her seat and approach Beatrice, she lean in a few inches away from Beatrice's face. 

"You can't leave me yet. I still need my moon." Ava whispered and gently left a kiss on Beatrice's forehead, a single tear had fell from her cheek, Ava brushed it off of Beatrice's face. Ava then had to go home, she approached the door and turned around to look at Beatrice one last time before she headed out of the room and went home.


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later after that incident. The two finally met once again and this time, things have changed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:
> 
> Lea Lawrence is in her third year of college, while Beatrice, JC, Luna, Chanel, Danielle and Clara are in their second year. Camila and Ava are freshmen.

Six Years Later… 

"Ava! Camila! Let's go! I still have a business meeting to attend to!" Mr. Silva, Edmund Silva. Father of three beautiful girls, shouting from the bottom of the stairs to tell his twins to come down and drive them both to school. 

Camila came down stairs with all her things with her, her father noticed the backpack filled with some snacks inside, Edmund and chuckle at his daughter and gently pat her head while Camila smiled at her father like a 12 year old trying to play with calm. 

"I'm sure the university has a Cafeteria, Mila. Why did you have to bring too many snacks?" Edmund said to his daughter. 

"I get really hungry, especially when I am staying inside a dorm room, dad. I can't get out and buy snacks." Camila replied. 

"You do get a point. Ava! Let's go! Come on!" Edmund shouted again, the loud heavy steps can be heard approaching the top stairs. 

"I'm here, I'm here, sorry! I had to find the necklace that Beatrice gave me when we're kids." Ava said. Swinging the backpack on her right shoulder and followed their father out of the house.

The three hop inside the car, Ava sat on the front passenger seat while Camila sat at the back. The twins put their seat belts on then went to be in their own world, Camila was talking with her friends on her phone while Ava put on her headphones and played her favorite song on Spotify. 

Ava is ready to face a new stage of life, today they will be heading to the university where their older half-sister, Lilith. The University she graduated college, the University of Manitoba. 

Moving to Canada was not really their first choice but because this is where Lilith chose to study and continue her life in here and basically few years later, they grew up and lived here for the rest of their childhood days. 

Ava was busy listening to her song when it was suddenly interrupted, she looked down to her phone and saw the caller ID, she immediately smiled when she saw the name contact. 

"Hey baby! Are you here yet?" JC Lawrence asked. Ava's boyfriend whom she met at the neon paint rage party she attended a few months ago. 

"Dad is driving us there in a few minutes, I'll text you when I get there. Okay?" Ava replied with a smile formed on her lips. 

"Alright baby, I have a surprise for you! I can't wait to see you, I've missed you." JC said. Ava could hear his friend in the background teasing him for being soft to her which Ava found it really funny. 

"I am beyond excited?" Ava teasingly asked. 

"You're questioning it baby. Text me when you get here and I'll come and find you, I love you baby." JC replied.

"I love you too, babe." Ava said, the smile on her face stayed permanently. She is so in love with this boy who made her feel nothing but loved and special for three months. 

"Mark my words, you two will not last long." Camila blurted out suddenly. Ava rolled her eyes and glanced at her sister at the back. 

"You're bitter because Luna doesn't even see you the way you see her anyway." Ava teased back to her sister who sticks out her tongue at her and went back to using her phone. 

"I'm so glad that you and JC are really clicking. Your mother and I really like him for you, Ava. He is such a good young man with goals for the future." Edmund said to his daughter.

"I am so glad to meet him too, dad. He is everything that I asked for, his patience, his understanding, his mind, everything about him is so perfect. I'm really lucky this time, huh?" Ava replied. The two giggled at the same time. 

"One day I get to see you walk down the aisle and marry the love of your life." Her father said. A genuine, soft smile formed in his lips. 

"It's too early to talk about marriage dad, how certain can you be that JC is the man that I'm marrying?" Ava replied. 

"I do not predict the future, Ava. But what I want you to know is that whoever you marry one day, I get to tell them that they should protect my precious baby because I protected you my whole life. And now, I have to let you go." Her father said. 

Ava felt so much soft inside after hearing those words, her father is the sweetest man on earth and always wanted to find a man like him. Ava seemed to find JC exactly like her father, a man with ambition in life. 

They reached the university after thirty-five minutes, her father parked near the rest of the parked car with the parents saying their goodbyes to their children. Ava and Camila unbuckled their seat belts, hopping off to unload the bags in the trunk. 

"Lilith and Mary will come visit here in the university on Friday because it's the anniversary of the school, I suggest that we all go for lunch. Your mom and I will pick you guys up for the lunch date. Don't forget." Her father said to Ava. 

Ava just nodded her head and texted JC, telling him that she is inside the university. She placed her phone back in her pocket, then unload her luggage from the trunk. 

" Camila, take care of yourself please and watch your older sister for me." Edmund said to Camila who gave him a hug. 

"Sure thing dad!" Camila replied. 

"Aren't I supposed to watch my younger sister?" Ava asked. 

"Well you're the troublemaker so I get to watch you." Camila responded, she smirked at her older sister who rolled her eyes on her. 

"Ms. Ava and Camilla Silva?" A voice of a young man asked. 

"Yes that's us." Ava replied.

"Please take care of my girls. These two may be loud but you can tame them. Girls, I have to go, I'll see you two in summer, if you girls need anything don't hesitate to call me. Say hi to Beatrice for me, Ava please." Edmund said as he closes the trunk down and hopped in the car. 

"How do you know Ms. Hansen?" The boy asked, curious about it.

"Childhood friends." Ava responded, giving him a small smile. 

"I'm Carlos, I'll be your tour guide for today since President Hansen herself couldn't attend this due to her errands but she asked me to fill in. Shall we?" Carlos spoke, gesturing the girls to walk with him and they both nodded their heads. 

The two men with him helped the girls with their bags while they walked around with Carlos who were showing the facilities around the university. Ava fell in-love more to the university, it was exactly how her sister would describe the university. 

Ava is excited to meet new people around the campus, make new memories and best adventures with new friends. After feels like three hours of going around the campus, Carlos brought the twins to the east side building where all the dorms are located. Building A and B are for the boys and Building C and D are for the girls. 

Their names were printed over to the door of their respective rooms along with their roommates name, Ava is beyond excited to meet her roommate and was hoping it would be her. Camila stayed on the third floor, roommate with the one and only Luna Crimson. 

Carlos and Ava left Camila in her dorm room to settle down while Carlos led Ava from the highest floor of the building. "So you and Beatrice are childhood friends, huh?" Carlos asked. 

"Yes we are." Ava responded, smiling at him as she walked with him through the long hallway. 

"So I'm guessing you know about her past relationship? The reason why she's a bitch now?" Carlos asked. 

"On the nose much?" Ava questioned. 

"No, I mean. I'm sorry if I called her a bitch please don't tell her that. I love life. It's just that, ever since Danielle happened she's changed. She just shut everyone out unless it's Lea, her best friend or if it's the council meetings. But other than that she just excludes herself." Carlos replied. 

Daniel? Danielle? A boy? Who was that? And what the hell did he do to Beatrice? Ava was now beyond curious of what Carlos was talking about. Ava didn't ask anymore questions and just followed Carlos who led her in front of a door with a number labeled on it, painted in golden-silver color. 

Then under that number were two names of the students who will be using the dorm room for the rest of the school year. Ava saw her name and then read the name of her roommate, she almost gasped out loud when reading the name. 

Beatrice Hansen. 

"This is where the tour ends, this is where you stay for the rest of the school year. I will briefly tell Ms. Hansen that you are now perfectly settled in. If you have any more questions you can ask Ms. President, yourself. See you around, Ava. Welcome to U.M." Carlos said as he handed her the dorm key and left her. 

Ava unlocked the door and swung the door open, the smell of sweet strawberry, vanilla smell hit her nostrils. It smelled really good and Ava remembered how Beatrice loved the scent like this, it was sweet and addicting. 

Ava noticed the dorm room has its wall designed in the middle to give each other privacy. The bed is on top while her study stable is underneath it, it was perfectly designed for dorm college rooms and that is the great decision they have made. 

Ava made her way to move all her stuff near the loft style bed made, the cabinet is placed against the wall in the middle. The designer of this place really knew what they were doing, she started unpacking her clothes, putting them in the closet. 

She put her shoes in the provided shoe rack near her, after that she went to go fix her study table. She placed two picture frames on the table, one picture of her and her family and then a picture of her and JC taken during her birthday party. 

While she was fixing her things she heard a door opened but it wasn't the main door, it was the door of the bathroom. A tall brunette, tanned skin woman walked out of the bathroom. Ava didn't know whether to greet the person but clearly it wasn't Beatrice. 

The brunette girl noticed Ava's presence in the room, she was wearing the white long polo sleeves that reached up to her buttocks. Her black undergarments were noticeable, Ava didn't realize that she was gazing up and down on the brunette. 

The brunette girl noticed it and just smirked at Ava. "Like what you see?" She asked.

Aza gazed at her and then noticed the eyes that were similar to JC's, Ava quickly looked away and continued what she was doing. 

"Are you Beatrice's girlfriend?" Ava blurted out all of a sudden. 

"Why? Are you interested in her?" Lea asked. 

"Uh no. I have a boyfriend who studies here. He's in the quarterback. JC Lawrence, I don't know if you know him." Ava replied. Lea's expression changed after mentioning who she was. 

"Ava Silva?" Lea asked. 

"Uh yes?" Ava replied. 

"Wow. No wonder why my brother is so whipped for you, I'm Lea. Lea Lawrence, his older sister. Beatrice is my best friend. She does not do dating things like that. " Lea said. 

Ava nodded her head slowly, now she met her boyfriend's sister which is nice for the next steps to make, Ava hasn't met his parents yet. JC would always tell her that one day he will introduce her to them because he was certain that Ava is going to be his first last girlfriend and soon to call her his wife. 

"I thought Beatrice wanted to have the room herself." Lea spoke. 

"Oh I didn't know that. Carlos didn't tell me anything, I'll go to the office and ask for clarifications then." Ava replied. Ava felt really awkward to even look at her boyfriend's sister. 

She noticed that she wasn't still dressed according to what she originally wore, she was still on that polo white sleeve. Ava didn't realize that she was staring too long, she glanced at the tall brunette who was smirking at her, Ava quickly looked away and pretended to do something. 

"Beatrice can be cranky sometimes but I'm sure that she won't be a big problem to be a roommate." Lea said. 

"Ava Silva which you already… Knew." Ava awkwardly replied, scratching her head knowing that she already said her name earlier. 

"Yes, my brother was so proud of flexing you. His friends thought he was losing his mind because they thought he was lying about having a gorgeous, sexy girlfriend. And here you are. Breathing." Lea said. Smirking at Ava. 

Ava let out a small giggle while she fixed some of her things on the table, the atmosphere was really awkward and it bothers Ava. She's not really a big fan of awkwardness, she continued what she was doing and then suddenly her stomach made a loud growl. 

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip to hide the embarrassment, she turned around and saw the tall brunette smirking again. 

"Someone's hungry." Lea said. 

"I-I didn't eat this… This morning." Ava stuttered. Lea smirked again and let out a giggle at Ava while she wore her black tight skirt that is half midway her thigh, enough to cover her undergarments. 

"Why don't we go grab something to eat in the cafeteria? I'm heading there now because my stomach needs to be fed. And I'm sure at this hour, JC is around the cafeteria with his friends." Lea said to Ava who nodded her head. 

"Let me just take my phone, money and keys." Ava replied and quickly grabbed what she needed to bring. 

"Let's go then, Ms. Silva!" Lea happily said then opened the door for Ava, the two girls left the room and headed to the cafeteria. 

///

"Push push push! Let's go girls! Let's go!" The swim coach shouted at the girls who were diving under the pool, racing their way back and forth. Beatrice was leading as always, she was the best swimmer on their team and the university did not let her go when she was about to transfer to another university school. 

The spotlight was all on her, the queen of the oceanic team. Beatrice Hansen, the school council president of the university, the straight As student. She is a smart, athletic and talented individual where everyone admires her for it. 

Beatrice moved her arms and body, almost reaching the finished line, her body relaxed as soon as she knew that she was leading and left the rest behind. Beatrice swam a little further until she reached the end of the line. 

The sound of the other swimming members clapped their hands and screamed out of joy. They believed in Beatrice all along, she was the ace of the swimming team. She nodded her head towards the coach who clapped his hands for her and had a proud smile on his face.  
Beatrice quickly pulled herself up out of the pool and some of the teammates tapped her back or shoulder. She just nodded her head while catching her breath while the rest of her teammates continued their routines. 

After a few lapses and short discussion about the competition in a few weeks, Coach Byrone dismissed all his students and Beatrice went straight to her locker and grabbed her stuff and went straight to the showers. 

She let the warm water run down her body, relaxing her muscles. She let out a deep moan, let her fingers run through her soaking wet hair. Beatrice rested both of her palms against the wall of the shower cubicle, thinking about the things she's overthinking again. 

Beatrice felt frustrated, she doesn't even know why. Her mind is elsewhere, as much as she tries to get her mind off of it but her mind would just go back to overthinking about it. She remembered the arrival today of the Silva twins in the university. Beatrice sighed heavily. 

Unexpected turn of events, Beatrice could not believe Ava chose this university of all the school, all around the world to study in. Beatrice just can't see this right, it may sound selfish which it really is, having Ava around will not help her forget what she really felt towards the younger girl. 

But at the same time angers her knowing, she belongs to someone else. "Damn you, Lawrence." Beatrice muttered underneath her breath while she continued massaging her head after applying the shampoo on her head. 

She rinsed it afterwards, making sure her hair is not soaked in shampoo. She took a shower for 20 minutes, it was the only way for her to relax before she started going around the campus. 

Beatrice wrapped the white, soft fabric towel around her as she grabbed her small white basket that is filled with hygiene essentials. Walking out of the empty locker room, she wondered how long was in the shower. 

"Hey you!" Lea's voice echoed through the small space of the locker room. 

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to attend your cheer dance practice?" Beatrice asked. In her usual, same cold, icy tone of voice. 

"Well I'm just here to report to you that Ava Silva is settled in her dorm room." Lea replied. 

Beatrice paused, Ava is her roommate. She almost forgot the fact that she was the one insisting the faculty to assign Ava in her room as a roommate. 

"That's good news then." Beatrice said. She applied lotion on her body, putting on her undergarments afterwards and wore her tight black pants. She grabbed the red hoodie that was resting on top of her locker and wore it, leaving her underneath it was her sports bra. 

"You always told me that you don't want any roommates. Was there a problem with the assigning of rooms?" Lea asked. 

"I don't know, Lea. I guess there's no more available rooms for her so they decided to put her under mine." Beatrice replied. 

Drying her hair with another fresh towel she has on her other hand, then applying moisturizer for her hand. 

"Oh well, it doesn't matter I will still crash in your room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Lea said. 

"Why don't you ask her then?" Beatrice asked. 

"I guess if I see her again? JC kept dragging her anywhere, afraid that she might look the other way. Oh boy." Lea replied with a sigh. 

Beatrice clenched her jaw upon hearing that again, Beatrice knew about the relationship between JC and Ava because they were the talk of town when the two were seen together in public, going out on dates. 

JC Lawrence who is admired by so many as well, a quarterback, intelligent, funny, a little more romantic than her sister who is more of an asshole when it comes to her partners. 

"So are you going to show up this Saturday? At Yvette's ravage party?" Lea asked. 

"I have to do my advance reading, Lea. And I really don't do parties… At least not anymore." Beatrice replied, closing her locker, putting the padlock.

"Come on, loosen up a little! This is the fourth party you decided not to come to." Lea said. 

"I'm not going, Lea." Beatrice replied. Swinging her backpack on her shoulder and walking out first while Lea follows. 

"Oh come on! Just come to this party and that will be the last, I won't invite you to come anymore at any more parties." Lea said. 

"That was exactly the same words you told me a few months ago when we were at Taylor's and then what happened. I got grounded." Beatrice replied. 

"Please just do this for me?" Lea asked. Beatrice stopped dead on her tracks and looked at her best friend who was giving her puppy eyes. 

"I'll think about it but I'm not saying yes." Beatrice replied. 

"Just text me when you decide to show up. You owe me on this one. See you! I gotta go practice!" Lea said with a sly smirk on her lips and left Beatrice walking alone in the hallway. 

Beatrice had nothing much to do at this point, she already took care of all her duties including where Carlos had to meet the Silva twins instead of her because she was needed to train for the swimming competition, a few weeks from now. 

Beatrice decided to head back to her dorm room and take a few minutes rest before she continued her advance reading and fixing the planner for the school events this year. She likes to organize all her duties and things to remember or do so. 

A lot of the younger students greeted Beatrice and she would only nod her head slightly to them, she continued walking with her bored facial expression until she finally got inside the dorm building. Beatrice quickly head upstairs to her dorm room. 

Finally, she could take her rest just for a bit before she starts reading her lessons in advance, it's been her habit to study in advance. She somehow got this from her father who was also an intelligent man, that's why he was admired by so many people in the business industry and even women are having hearts for her father. 

A lot of people were saying exactly the same with her, taking her father's footsteps. She is carrying the whole name of her family and their family's reputation so she was somehow pressured so much to be the perfect daughter even if her parents don't really push her to be perfect. 

Beatrice set her back pack down near her study table, she sat down on the chair releasing a long sigh. She was out of her dorm for the whole day and she didn't even have the chance to go grab something to eat. 

She then remembered Lea coming over here tonight, she took her phone out of her pocket and texted Lea about bringing something to eat.

Beatrice: Do me a solid and bring something to eat when you crash here.

Lea: Are you going to the party then? 

Beatrice: are we seriously going to debate on this? 

Lea: you are asking me a favor and so you should give something in return. 

Beatrice scoff at herself, she can't ever win with Lea. All throughout her shitty days during her freshmen year, Lea always got her back as she is always there to back her up to. Beatrice shook her head and then decided to give Lea the answer. 

Beatrice: Fine. Just bring something to eat. I skipped lunch and probably the early dinner. 

Lea: what do you have in mind? 

Beatrice: Chick-fil-A. 

Lea: alright then. The usual? 

Beatrice: yeah. Thanks L. 

Lea: anything else? 

Beatrice suddenly remembered Ava, she wondered if she wanted something to eat. Beatrice was debating whether to buy her something to eat and then came to realize that JC is dating her and that Beatrice shouldn't be worried about Ava. 

Beatrice: that's all. Thanks, L. 

Lea: no problem. 

Beatrice put her phone on the table and turned on her desktop, she entered the password and opened the powerpoint slides and documents that she is reading for both studies and events. She checked the time on her phone and saw it was 5 pm, she still got a few more hours to finish the remaining works before she could read her textbooks. 

She started doing so, Beatrice was really eager to finish what she wanted to achieve and bring another legacy to her family bloodline, her father who is a businessman will soon come down to his chair as the CEO and Beatrice, the only child who will inherit and manage all of it sooner. 

Beatrice's life is all settled and well enough to manage but the doubts and fear in her is also there. What if she won't make it? What if right before she took one step ahead she disappeared? 

By just thinking about it made Beatrice a little stressed out, she rested her head on the table until she drifted off to sleep. Beatrice fell into her deep sleep, had a dream, a dream of her past self, the smiling, hyper little Beatrice running around playing with little Ava. 

She was happy way back then, she was jolly, having fun as a child with the only person she was ever in-love with. Beatrice then felt like she was falling which woke her up immediately, she then heard voices of people talking coming from the dorm door. She stand up and slowly approach the door, she grab her door knob without hesitation and there she saw two people standing in front of her door way who broke their kiss when she opened the door. 

It was Ava and JC, Ava had a wide shock of expression while JC gazed down on the floor, avoiding her dead, cold glare. "Hello Ava." Beatrice spoke. Her usual cold and deep voice made JC uncomfortable and Ava found herself being nervous. 

Beatrice looked at Ava from head to toe, up and down twice before she started to speak up again. "Mr. Lawrence. I suggest you should go before I mark you for disobeying the rules of the curfew." Beatrice calmly said. 

"Come on, B. Let this one slide. I'm excited to show Ava our university and happy to be her tour guide of the day. We lost track of time. Please just let this one slide." JC begged Beatrice. 

Beatrice gazed at Ava who suddenly just lowered her head, avoiding her gaze. Beatrice was debating whether she would let this one slide or not, a naughty temptation came in her head but since she is tired maybe she'll let them off. 

"Fine, then. It better not happen again." Beatrice said and headed back inside the room, she heard the smooch sound which disgusted Beatrice but rather not show any emotions. 

She went back to her seat and continued whatever she was doing earlier, she looked at her clock and saw that she was right about the curfew but surprised that she had slept that long. Beatrice felt like she had slept for a few minutes, she heard the door close and her heartbeat started going crazy. 

Why was she nervous? It's just Ava. Her childhood best friend, her first love as well. She mental slapped herself, she could feel her whole body shaking, Ava and her are in one room. She wondered where Lea was, hoping Lea would come and knock on the door. She kind of hated the idea of being stuck in one room with Ava but then again, she was the one who agreed to be Ava's roommate. 

"Are you okay?" Ava asked all of a sudden that surprised Beatrice. Beatrice glanced at Ava who was standing a few inches away from her. 

"Yeah." Beatrice replied. 

"How are you?" Ava asked. Beatrice looked at her confusingly. 

"I'm good. You?" Beatrice replied. 

"I'm good too." Ava said. Ava clasped her hands together, trying to think of another question to ask. Beatrice glanced back to her work, wishing Ava would leave her now. 

"I've missed you. Didn't you miss me?" Ava asked. Beatrice could feel her heart getting softer, she could hear the ache from her first love's tone. 

"I do. I did. I mean it's been six years." Beatrice replied. 

"And you didn't write a letter or send me text messages. I didn't know what happened to you, we asked Mary but she can't give us anything." Ava said. Beatrice could feel Ava's eyes burning through her skin. 

"Everything has changed, Ava. Too many things have happened that none of us can't stop it from happening." Beatrice replied. Same tone of voice, the straight face, facing down to the paper works on her table. 

She heard the younger girl sighed. "I guess so." Ava spoke. Beatrice knew Ava was hurt for the sudden words of Beatrice that she can't even explain herself. She didn't want to act like that but because she is like this to people, she don't even bother talking to them and so she will do the same thing while she keep denying what she was really feeling towards the young girl. 

Then, the two girls were startled by a loud banging on the door, Ava quickly found her way to her side of the room while Beatrice answered the door, Beatrice unlocked the door and opened it. Lea stood there with three paper brown bags in her hand. 

"Three?" Beatrice asked. 

"Well I figured that your new roomie is home and this serves to be my welcome gift for her. I sure hope that you eat Chick-fil-A." Lea spoke. 

"Oh yes I do. Thank you but you didn't have to." Ava replied from behind. 

"Oh shush and let's go eat these delicious meals." Lea said, entering the room. Barging in exactly, Beatrice sighed out loud as she closed the door and locked it. 

Lea set the paper bags on the mini coffee table set in the middle, Lea handed Ava's food first and then Beatrice's before she opened hers and started munching the delicious meal. 

"Thank you really. I really do appreciate this, I'll repay you soon enough." Ava said to Lea. 

"As long as you don't hurt my brother. We're fair enough." Lea replied. 

"Of course ma'am! He is my first love after all." Ava said, thinking about JC and she is certain about him. 

"He better not go around and cheat on her too. Or I'll break your brother's skull Lea." Beatrice blurted out. Without hesitation or even stuttering the words, Lea was taken back and Ava was shocked. 

"Excuse me? What?" Lea asked. 

"Did I stutter?" Beatrice asked, she gazed at Lea with her usual dead cold stare and Lea couldn't help but gulp hard. 

"Y-yeah. I-I'll tell him that. I mean I can see how my brother loves Ava, I highly doubt it." Lea replied. 

"Sure." Beatrice said. She continued eating while making Lea felt a little uncomfortable and instead of confronting her best friend she changed the topic. 

"So, Ava? How do you find the university? Is it amazing? I remember Lilith, your older sister. We all look up to her so much because she is really popular for having so much pure heart and pure intentions with all of the things around here until she passed it down to this ice queen." Lea said. 

Beatrice glared at Lea, Lea sticking her tongue out at Beatrice, Beatrice just shook her head and scrunch her nose for a quick second which Ava caught, she couldn't help but find that small habit of Beatrice adorable. 

"Ava?" Lea's voice snapped her back in reality. 

"Hmm? What were you saying?" Ava asked.

"Still stuck in cloud nine huh? I bet that goodbye smooch you and my brother had was something. He was smiling so hard when I saw him on his way out, still got that red lipstick smudge on his lips. I was asking how do you find the university? Do you like it?" Lea replied. 

Ava glanced at Beatrice who didn't even show any reactions at all and so she looked back at Lea who was waiting for her response. Beatrice was also waiting for her response although she felt a little jealous for what Lea had said a few seconds ago. 

"The university was something I didn't expect but I had already ideas about it because of my older sister. I'm starting to love the university by the way." Ava said with a proud smile formed on her lips. 

"That's great then, I'm sure you will have fun around here. Especially with the events around here, Beatrice is listing all of them and seeking approvals to the deans. They never said no to our one and only ice queen." Lea replied. 

"I do have a name I believe. So please use that instead of that nickname." Beatrice spoke. 

Ava felt really nervous again, she could feel the chills down her spine whenever she hears Beatrice speaking, she can't understand nor cannot explain how or why she feels that way but maybe because after all these years, Beatrice grew up differently. Ava loved how Beatrice grew right now, she can see how beautiful Beatrice is now. Although Beatrice has been really beautiful in Ava's eyes since they were kids, now that they are all grown up, Ava can see how different Beatrice's beauty is. 

Her beauty is quite different and unique features, her tanned skin perfectly fits her very well and her freckles were like work of art, painted to her skin. Ava was somehow surprised how fit Beatrice is by just that fitted hoodie she was wearing. 

"Anyway, I'm crashing here since you don't really sleep at all." Lea said. 

"What?" Ava asked. The concern look Ava gave to Beatrice was a little obvious. 

"I take my rest, Lawrence. I just don't sleep too soon." Beatrice responded

"Right. Keep lying, Hansen. Your eyes tell." Lea said and took her seat on the edge of the bed while Beatrice focused on herself with her works scattered on her table and her textbooks wide open. 

Ava sat on the chair, trying to process things. Everything is going so fast earlier with JC and now she's in one room with her boyfriend's sister and her childhood best friend who is acting strange after six years. Ava made her night routines while pretending not to listen to Beatrice and Lea's conversation. 

"Deal is a deal, Hansen." Lea said. 

"Yes, yes. I know that Lea." Beatrice replied. 

"Then I better see your ass in that party. I am sure JC would bring his little cute girlfriend too." Lea said. 

"Shh. Keep it down, she's only on the other side." Beatrice replied. 

"I mean I'm complimenting her even if she's not around Beatrice. Do you deny that she's pretty?" Lea said. 

"I never said anything, Lea. Please just stuff yourself with the rest of my food, I can't finish it all." Beatrice replied, handing her remaining food to Lea. 

Ava just brushed off the conversation and put on her headphones as she went through her phone, played a song. She sent a text message to her twin sister to check up on her, then she received a text message from JC with a cute photo of him laying on the bed with a caption. 

JC: 'wish you were here.'

Ava: baby. 

Inserting a sad emoji in the text and pressed send, she continued playing the song on her phone. She went through her social media and checked her highschool friends out, partying just like what they usually do during their highschool days. 

Typical them. Ava thought to herself and she continued to scroll down on her timeline until she came across this beautiful asian woman on her feed where a lot of people praised her in the comments. A non-asian woman hugging her from behind, the two girls were beautiful. 

JC: get dressed tomorrow, we're going somewhere. 

Ava: oooh where? 

JC: it's a surprise baby. So just wear something comfortable. 

Ava: I hate guessing games. 

JC: I'm not even letting you guess baby because it's a surprise. 

Ava: okay okay. Fine! I shall see it myself tomorrow then. 

JC: so rest up, cause you're all mine tomorrow princess. I love you baby. 

JC inserted heart emojis which made Ava smile at JC's text message before she sent him a 'I love you' text message and continued scrolling until she found herself drifting to sleep.


	3. I Want To Know You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYY! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFIC STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS.
> 
> CHAPTER 6, 7 AND 8 will be released on November 1st.
> 
> Godbless to all Halo Bearers!

It's Monday, it's still early in the morning. Five-twenty five a.m. Beatrice was jogging around the track field, she was not running or jogging really that fast to sweat. It was just a minimal type of speed, it was her thing to relax herself with the thoughts inside her head. 

She had a nightmare when she fell asleep on her bed after she came back from her training, as usual. Ava wasn't around and Lea did not come over and so she happened to get the bed this time but the usual situation she experienced. 

Beatrice gets nightmares that wake her up in the middle of the night sometimes which scares her to go back to sleep, she usually sleeps on her desk whenever she does her homeworks and studies. 

The same nightmare that haunts her since she was fourteen and ever since, she finds herself wide awake most of the time and rarely gets a good sleep. Beatrice continued her jog while her earplugs blasting songs from her Spotify. 

Her jog lasted until six-thirty, Beatrice heading back to her dorm room. The sun was rising and it was time for Beatrice to prepare for the first day of school, Beatrice walked through the hallways. Wiping off her sweats from her forehead, then down to her neck. 

A few students were already walking out of their rooms, some of them got 7 am classes, some got 8 or 9 depending on their class schedule that was assigned to them. They greeted Beatrice to which she only gave them a nod, her usual image and expression. 

Beatrice just isolated herself with people because she didn't want to attach herself to people that will only be temporary, nobody will know the reason because she already placed the walls around her. 

As she grew up in the university, she lost so many friends at the same time because of being distant to them, Beatrice just knew that what she was doing was better. 

But now that Ava is here, Beatrice thought that it will be harder for her to keep up these walls, her feelings for Ava didn't fade and will be possible for it to fade knowing that she's near her. She's her roommate. Beatrice continued walking through the hallway and entering the elevator of the building to get to her floor. She pressed the button of the elevator and waited for it to open.

When it opened, a girl who was shorter than her stood there. Focused on her phone not really minding for Beatrice entering the elevator. Beatrice was confused whether this girl would get off the elevator or was she heading up to the floor of her dorm. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Beatrice calmly pressed the number of the floor. "Which floor is your dorm, miss?" Beatrice questioned. 

"Why? Are you some stalker or something?" The girl responded, Beatrice felt a little rage but calm her pace down. She cleared her throat and the girl glanced in her direction, she immediately lowered her head down and apologized quickly. 

"I-I'm sorry. Beatrice I didn't realize it was you." She said, stuttering. Beatrice stared at her blankly and focused her eyes on the elevator doors. 

The atmosphere was awkward and the girl just wished for the elevator doors to open, the elevator made a ding sound indicating that the elevator had stopped on the certain floor where it is supposed to stop. 

The doors opened and the girl was about to leave when Beatrice gently grabbed her arm, the girl gazed at Beatrice who was already staring at her. 

"This is my floor, Ms. Clinton." Beatrice spoke. Her eyes were darker brown and looked really a little pissed for what happened earlier. She loosen her gentle grip on the girl and calmly walked out of the elevator. 

Beatrice wondered why some people would prefer to be an asshole, Beatrice hates it when people assume things nor become a complete asshole unless it is a useless question or sayings. Beatrice let out a heavy sigh as she walked on one of the hallways. 

She finally reached the dorm door, unlocking it. She swung the door open, removing her black hoodie she put on earlier, leaving her half naked as she only had her black sports bra. She directly went to grab a bottle of water on the small fridge, drinking up until she finished it. 

Beatrice turned around and saw Ava standing there with messy hair, her cheeks were puffy from sleeping. Beatrice stared at her blank, tilting her head on the side.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry. I, I was. Are you going to take a shower first?" Ava asked. 

"Looks like it. I'm sweating all the way down." Beatrice replied. 

"Oh, o-okay. I'm just going to prepare what I'm going to wear. Yeah!" Ava said awkwardly. 

"We wear uniforms, Ava." Beatrice replied.

"Oh. Oh?" Ava asked. Beatrice scoffs at Ava and directly head towards the bathroom. 

Ava was caught off guard, she will admit to herself that her eyes travel up and down on Beatrice's torso. Ava found this really rude of her but she was just surprised as she was too. 

She opened her cabinet and saw the uniform she saw before when she was unpacking, the school uniform was perfectly ironed well. She grabbed it and hung it on the handle of the cabinet while she waited for Beatrice to finish her shower. 

Her phone suddenly made a ping sound, Ava quickly grabbed her phone and excitedly opened it. She saw a text message from JC, her smile instantly formed on her lips. 

JC: see you at the cafeteria? I'll buy you these. 

JC inserted a picture on the text showing the delicious, mouth watering breakfast which made Ava's stomach growl at her. She placed her left hand on her stomach and then responded to JC. 

Ava: You don't have too, baby. The breakfast is on me today, you already paid for my snacks for the whole two days of our dates around the campus. 

Ava pressed send and waited for another text coming from JC, she decided to go through the small fridge that can only be used for the beverages. She took the water bottle out of the fridge and took a sip, she will have to wait til she gets to the cafeteria and get something to eat. 

JC: baby no. It's alright, I just love spoiling my little princess. 

Ava couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's response to her, she sent him the monkey emoji who is covering the eyes. Within a second, JC sent her an emoji, a heart eyes emoji. 

Ava just knew she's in love with this boy who has her whole heart, this young man is surely the type of person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

Ava: I'll see you in the cafeteria babe. I gotta go take a shower. 

JC: can I come? 

Ava: haha, JC. See you later. Love you. 

Ava set her phone down on her desk that she recently designed really neatly, then Ava started hearing a phone ringing. Ava ignored the phone ringing, although the phone kept ringing and ringing, Ava guessed it was really important. 

Ava stood up and quickly headed to the other side of the room where she found Beatrice's phone ringing. Ava listened to the phone ringing twice, she put on her headphones on just so she would not listen to it ringing and ringing. 

//

"Try this, their open sandwich meal is really, really delicious." JC said, handing Ava the food. 

"I brought you these, you keep eyeing it earlier." Ava replied. JC smiled genuinely at Ava, gently taking the food from her hand. 

"I'll be at practice today, are you going to come by and watch?" JC asked. 

"Hmm if I don't do anything today. I am a hundred percent sure that some professors will give out activities on the first day. And you said you have a surprise for me?" Ava replied. 

"Oh yeah! I remember that too. So I do hope you'll come to my practice? Just text me, okay?" JC softly said to her. JC is so gentle with her and Ava really liked it, this is one of the characteristics of JC that she really really loved about him. 

"Hello guys! Sorry for coming really late, this little one gives me a hard time to get her ass up." Luna said, sitting down as she placed her tray down. Camila approached Ava and hugged her sister. 

"Hey dumb dumb." Ava said. 

"Hello simp." Camila replied. 

"Simp? Simp?" Ava asked, glaring at her twin sister. 

"Luna teached me the word and now I'm calling you that." Camila replied. 

"Luna what the hell?" JC asked. 

"Come on. It's not like it's a bad thing anyway! Now let me eat in peace." Luna replied as she started eating. 

"Hey! Silva! I heard you're the ice queen's roommate, is it true?" One of JC's friends, Hale said. 

"Ice queen?" Ava asked. 

"Beatrice Hansen." Hale replied. 

"Um yes. She is my roommate." Ava replied with a smile. 

"Is she really a rude roommate? A lot of rumors are spreading about it since you know, Quinton happened." Hale said.

"Who's Quinton?" Ava asked. 

"Oh so you don't know." Hale replied. 

"Hale. Please let's not talk about it, okay? Just forget about Quinton, Beatrice is still Beatrice. Same old her." JC spoke this time. Ava was left confused and filled with questions in her mind. 

Ava wanted to ask JC but what will she ask him, is she going to ask directly who is Quinton? Why was Hale asking if Beatrice was a rude roommate?

"Did Beatrice have a roommate before?" Camila asked. Ava gazed at her twin sister who was stuffing her mouth with food. 

The rest fell in silence but the school bell saved them all from that awkward silence, Ava and Camila looked at each other. Both shrugged their shoulders and stood up from their seats. 

"I'll see you later okay? Text me when your class is done." JC whispered to Ava, Ava just nodded her head and gave JC a kiss on his cheek. 

Ava hugged her twin sister before they went separate ways, Ava was so glad she could easily memorize the rooms and where exactly to go. JC helped her to go around the campus and showed her the rooms based on her school schedule. 

Fixed her blazer that is buttoned all the way up, hugging her small torso. She was nervous for her first day of school, she didn't know what to do first. A new environment, new faces that she will eventually would not know all of them like she will walk around the university and still see new other faces as well.

Ava finally reached the classroom, she entered the room just like everyone else, she sat at the very back where she felt more comfortable than sitting in the middle, or in front. Ava likes staying at the back, she gets the best view from there, she could observe everyone at the same time. 

"Hello!" A ginger-haired boy spoke to her. 

"HI!" Ava greeted him with the same energy he had given her. 

"I'm Samuel Jones but you can call me Sam. And you are JC's girlfriend, right?" Sam said. 

"Oh yeah. I am, I'm Ava Silva. How did you know about that?" Ava awkwardly asked. 

"Oh please don't be too surprised princess, you are dating one of the hottest guy. Everyone talks about it and I'm deadass sure they know who you are and what you look like." A dark-haired girl spoke, sitting down in front of Ava. 

"This is Dana, Dana this is Ava." Sam said. 

"If I were you, I'd keep my pretty boy closer. Every girl in here wants him and I am sure that they'll hate you down for it." Dana spoke. 

"And I suppose to take your word? How can I be so sure that you are not one of those people who wants him?" Ava asked. She was obviously curious and at the same time nervous, she got so much competition around here.

Ava is certain because she had seen a lot of women around the campus who are beyond beautiful, they were perfectly given so much as a human being. 

"She's a lesbian Ava and she got a fat crush on the ice queen, she despise men so much." Sam said. 

"Shut up, Jones." Dana replied to Sam, glaring at the boy who just smiled innocently at her. 

"Oh. So you have a crush on Beatrice?" Ava asked. 

"Crush. Just crush. Liking her is a whole different story." Dana replied. 

"It's alright. I mean, Beatrice did grow beautifully." Ava said with a proud smile on her lips. 

"You know about Beatrice Hansen?" Sam asked, Ava noticed Dana getting interested with the topic. Ava couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, before she replied. 

"She's my roommate." Ava replied. 

"Wait. Since when did she allow anyone to be her roommate?" Dana questioned, her voice 

"She did not allow anybody to share her room… Since Quinton. That's new." Sam said, his face says it all, the surprising facial expression.

"I'm wondering why and who is Quinton?" Ava asked. 

Right before any of the two could speak, the bell rang again. This was the second time it was disrupted when she is close to finding out what's really going on. She is curious about her best friend, curious about her life when she decided not to come visit for vacation for the next six years. 

The class went by slowly and it already started to make Ava feel bored and sleepy, Ava started to make doodles on the pages of her notebook every time she finished writing down some important details. 

The clock goes by and the session ended before Ava could even notice that she had fallen asleep during the remaining lecture, the bell started ringing throughout the whole school and Ava thought of it as a relief. She could feel the boredom strike in her, she had physical education next as her minor subject which she would be taking 2 hours from now. Another question in mind. Why was she taking this again? 

As she was heading out of the room, her new friend Sam called her which she gave a quick response. 

"Ava." Sam said. 

"Yeah?" Ava asked. 

"Do you have a next class?" Sam asked, swinging his backpack around his shoulder. 

"I got physical education which is weird because I already took the subject but yeah that's my next subject. 2 hours from now." Ava replied. 

"That's great then! Let's go watch Dana do her practice then? Or are you going somewhere else?" Sam asked. 

Ava usually would just go to the library and do her assignments since walking back to the dorm usually takes her 45 minutes from walking back and forth. 

"Hmm that would be nice to see the swimming team. I have seen the football team and they are pretty… Strong." Ava replied.

Sam giggled shortly at Ava's statement and Dana just gave her a smirk. "Well come on now then." Sam said. 

"So Dana, why do you have a crush on Beatrice? What is it about her?" Ava asked. Dana was surprised by the sudden question but just kept her calm. 

"First of all. It was her British accent. It sounds so sexy, I could listen to her all day talking about anything while I just admire her exotic beauty." Dana replied. 

Ava nodded her head, Beatrice is indeed beautiful. Her beauty is quite different which made it more interesting about her, her features are much more different from the usual beauties itself. 

"She's like the version of JC but more mysterious, no offense. Beatrice and JC are always the leaders of their own clans here, sometimes the two would battle during the Question Quest Games that are held during the end of December. The two are really competitive and intelligent people which had admired them so much. Beatrice may be cold most of the time, I know she's soft inside." Dana continued. They continued walking until they got to the pool area. 

"I just know she's something else but she'd rather keep it inside. I'll go get change and you guys can sit wherever you like to watch. See you guys in a bit." Dana spoke as she bid farewell to the two and walked away. 

"She suddenly softened herself. That's new." Sam said to Ava. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ava asked.

"She is usually not talkative to a stranger, I mean we just met you today. I guess maybe because you have the face of an angel? She's got a weak spot for cute girls. Typical lesbians." Sam replied. 

Ava couldn't help but feel herself blush at what Sam had said. She couldn't help but smile to herself after hearing those, so the homosexuality people finds her attractive as well? Ava had never thought about them as she was okay with them but never personally met one but now she met one. Dana. 

"How did you know Beatrice again?" Sam asked. 

"Beatrice and I are childhood friends, she and I have the same date of birthday but different years. But we stopped communicating when we're thirteen." Ava replied. 

"Oh why is that?" Sam asked. 

"I actually don't remember the reason nor any clues but I'm just glad that fate brought us together again in one place. Although, she's changed a lot. She used to have these cute chubby cheeks." Ava blurted out, giggling at the memory she had with Beatrice where she used to squeeze her cheeks because she finds them adorable. 

"Oh how I wish I met the young Betarice." Sam said. 

"I used to remember how her brown eyes would turn lighter than the usual dark brown whenever she would smile after receiving something from me or from my parents or her or even her friends." Ava replied. The smile on her lips spread wide whenever the memory in her head would keep repeating those days. 

"Hmm. I guess everyone really change throughout the years." Sam said. 

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't. We really don't know people and what really goes in their heads." Ava replied. 

"I guess so. You got a point, maybe of all the people in here. You are the only person who really knows what's really running in her head. After all, you're her best friend." Sam said to Ava.

Beatrice is her best friend, was she? She's been hearing rumors since this morning but she set them aside because she wanted to know it from Beatrice, she will see for herself. Beatrice wasn't really a cold person not unless for any reasons, Ava thought about what were the possibilities but none of it may seem to fit. 

She suddenly remembered Quinton. Sam mentioned Quinton and Hale did too, JC's friend. Is this Quinton used to be Beatrice's lover? Not to mention they were roommates, Ava wondered what happened to Beatrice all throughout these years. 

A loud voice echoed throughout the gym, it was the coach. Ava and Sam focused their eyes to the coach walking in while talking to the students that were seem to be the members of the swimming team. 

"Why do they train so early though?" Ava asked. 

"I don't think it's training, I think they are recruiting new members for the team since our seniors have graduated." Sam replied, wondering if his theory was right. He observed the students, most of them were new faces. 

The doors suddenly opened again, new faces to Ava's eyes came in, walking in, bright smiles were formed in their lips as they greeted the coach. But then one of them was the most familiar face that she had known for so long, Ava could feel herself breathing so heavy as she watches those brown eyes looking straight at the students and then to their coach. 

"It's good to finally see you again coach. We thought you'd stop training after us." One of the alumnis spoke. 

"Have you met Beatrice Hansen? Cole I'm sure we weren't the last batch to be the one coach would handle." The other young man said and they started giggling.

Beatrice stood there with her usual cold composure, she waited for them to speak up to her. She noticed some of the students that weren't familiar to her, whispering and smiling at her. 

Not the type of jealousy smile nor hating and making rumors, it was more of admiration. Beatrice didn't mind other people from their thoughts about her, however this type of actions of people towards her boosts her confidence and her pride as well. 

"This is Beatrice Hansen, I'm sure you remember the alumnis Beatrice." Coach Byrone said.

"I perfectly remember all of them, Coach. They were idolized by many including me. It's nice to see you all here again." Beatrice spoke, giving them just a small smile formed on her lips. 

"You are holding our pride throughout this year. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Hansen are very proud of your achievements." One of the alumnis, Jesse said. 

They continued talking for a bit about the high chances of getting Beatrice in the olympic games but knowingly that her parents would intervene. A long, long process of getting such approval. 

Ava watched them prepare, she waited for Beatrice to swim, she wanted to see her swim. She quickly took her phone out of her pocket since she forgot to bring her camera with her again. She took a few pictures of the random swimmers that were practicing their lapses. 

Beatrice then came out of the locker room after 5 minutes, Ava couldn't help but take photos of every movement before she dived in the pool. Ava envy it, she wanted to learn how to swim but she was scared of oceans and even the deep pool so she never learned how to swim. 

It traumatized her when she was young and so she didn't do it again. Ava took pictures until she was satisfied, she looked at the pictures and checked every photos. For Ava, every picture has its meaning, has its story behind it. 

Beatrice prepared herself to dive in, waiting for the signal to go. Ava took another picture, she glanced up and a loud sound echoed once again. Beatrice dived in and started to swim towards the other end of the pool. 

"I want to know you… Again." Ava whispered to herself.


	4. You've Got To be Kidding Me, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four everyone!
> 
> CHAPTER 6, 7 and 8 will be released on November 1st!

Beatrice is up again, she glanced at the clock for the third time and it was 12 midnight. She is now done with all of the activities from her subjects, it is now just her and council duties. She could feel her head tired from all the information that goes in and out of her mind. 

She sighed heavily and stood up to go grab a bottle of water from the fridge. As she opens the fridge and took a bottle of water, she heard Ava's voice talking. Beatrice glanced over to Ava who was asleep and seemed to be dreaming, talking in her sleep. 

Beatrice checked on Ava if she would still talk in her sleep again but the younger girl didn't anymore and so she went back to her space. She found herself sitting down on her bed, unlike Ava's loft style of bed. Hers was the usual design type and she wanted it like this since she would be too tired to even walk up to that mini ladder to get up on the bed. 

She sighed again after drinking water from the bottle and set it down on her bedside table. Beatrice rested her back on the soft mattress, her eyes automatically shut as soon as she laid down on the bed. 

She was tired, she was stressed about almost everything. Beatrice remained in that position until she felt herself falling asleep, she was doing fine for a few minutes of her sleeping when she suddenly started having nightmares. 

The nightmares that scares her throughout her childhood days, she wanted to wake up but she was too tired to even force herself to wake up. The same nightmare every night, the nightmare she couldn't describe or even put into words. She couldn't even explain it herself, Beatrice was falling deep in her nightmare and she was doing the best thing she can just to wake up, she didn't know what else to do until then…

"Beatrice? Beatrice wake up, you're having a nightmare…" The voice that seems like an angel ringing in her ears. 

"Bea, wake up…" She said it again and just like that Beatrice's eyes opened, blinking a few times before she noticed Ava sitting beside her with a worried look in her eyes. 

"Wh-what were you doing?" Beatrice asked. She was surprised by Ava, sitting there beside her. 

"You were making noises, I thought you were with somebody. When I checked up on you, you were crying. Are you alright?" Ava replied, her voice was soft and gentle with her words. Ava gently placed her hand on Beatrice's forehead, Beatrice felt the electric traveling all over her body. 

Ava's soft hand made her butterflies on her stomach go crazy, she quickly grab Ava's hand a little rough which surprised Ava and stared at Beatrice's eyes. The two were silent for a few seconds before Beatrice realized that she was holding Ava's hand and they were completely staring back at each other's eyes. 

Beatrice cleared her throat and slowly let go of Ava's hand. "S-sorry. That I woke you from your sleep." Beatrice said, gulping too hard and felt the sweat running down her neck and forehead. 

Ava was still staring at Beatrice, worried that Beatrice might not be able to go back to sleep after what happened.

"What are you waiting for? Leave." Beatrice spoke to Ava. It wasn't a request, it sounded like an order which Ava didn't hesitate to follow. Beatrice watched Ava walk away, leaving her there. 

Beatrice let out a sigh and decided not to sleep anymore, this wasn't good for Beatrice and she knows that but the fact she's having nightmares, it also doesn't help her to give a positive energy for herself. 

She suddenly remembered Ava again, Ava's face was a few inches away from hers when Ava was waking Beatrice up from her nightmare and when Ava intentionally placed her hand on Beatrice's forehead made her heartbeat was racing rapidly. 

Beatrice couldn't help but scoff at herself, Ava is really making her feel weird and somehow it wasn't really good to be in this position. But how can she stop acting weird about when she knew how much she likes Ava?

Beatrice could not stop thinking about the mini interaction that just happened between them. She could feel her own heartbeat going rapidly fast, she stood up from her bed and sat on her chair. 

She is now facing the monitor screen once again, Beatrice has no other choice but to do her work instead of going back to sleep. She cannot risk the fact that she will have another nightmare and Ava will find her again in that situation. 

Beatrice decided to grab some snacks in the cabinet before she could do her work. 

///

It was her free period, so she got the chance to train for the next competition in Japan. Beatrice's main goal is to be champion, the all time winner of the swimming team against the others. It's been three weeks since the last mini encounter she had with Ava as well. It didn't happen again, she was avoiding Ava as much as possible nor only made conversations unless she was asked by the younger girl. 

Beyond that nothing else more had happened to the both of them, besides Beatrice was getting too tired lately even though the school had just started, she wasn't getting enough sleep these past few days and of course her nightmares that drowns her deep like pulling her under the ocean water.

Ocean water. Ava. She suddenly remembered Ava out of nowhere just because of the ocean water, she remembered how Ava got traumatized by deep water even the pool and so she never learned how to swim. She almost drown when the large wave came and since then, she never came to any parties of childhood friends with swimming pools or beach parties. Beatrice could still remember those days where Ava would cry out loud because she was scared of even riding a ship or boat crossing the ocean water. 

She entered the pool area after changing inside the locker room, she placed her duffel bag on the bench near the pool and started to stretch out her arms and legs before she dives in. Three minutes of stretching, she prepared herself to face the water in the pool, she adjusted her swimming goggles, taking a deep breath, closing her eyes then she just dive in. 

She started doing her first laps with the average speed that she always has, it only took her four minutes in reaching the end of the line and quickly turned to reach the other line again. Beatrice could feel herself relaxed throughout this practice, no pressure, just her and the water. Beatrice just kept going and going until she caught a glimpse of a flash, Beatrice came to halt and took off her goggles to see who it was. 

She saw the only girl she has been avoiding for the past few weeks, she was standing there with a camera. Beatrice noticed how Ava was looking beautiful, although for Beatrice. Ava has always been very, very beautiful that it's really addicting, she will never get tired of this such beautiful creation that God himself had made. 

Ava was wearing a simple outfit but it made her more outstanding to look at because of how she carries herself with this simple outfit. A denim shorts with the brown belt, a tuck in fitted sleeveless shirt with a loose polo sleeve which she used as her cardigan. Beatrice realized that she was staring too long and so she looked away and swallowed her drooling moment. 

"What do you think you're doing? Were you taking pictures?" Beatrice asked. 

"Yep. The last time I was taking pictures from my phone and it didn't have any good quality so now I came here and took photos of you with my camera." Ava replied with an innocent tone in her voice. Beatrice raised an eyebrow at the younger girl who just chuckled at her and took another photo. 

"Please stop. I don't like people taking my pictures without my permission." Beatrice said to Ava, Beatrice pulled herself out of the pool. Walking towards her duffel bag with the white fabric towel placed on top of the bag, she could hear Ava's footsteps coming near her and her heartbeat goes crazy again. 

This girl had a big effect on Beatrice and she doesn't know how to control them when Ava is around and it is tiring at some point of keeping her calm and cool ground. She pretended to look for something in her bag while waiting for Ava to speak up or something. 

"You've been avoiding me, you weren't even talking to me. Since the first day of you and me being roommates, you don't look my way and talk to me like we used to. This is really not you, Bea." Ava spoke. 

"I wasn't avoiding you, Ava. I only tend to acknowledge when I just needed to." Beatrice replied. 

"But I've missed my moon..." Ava spoke. 

Beatrice could hear the sadness from the girl's voice, she knew it was hurting Ava of how she was acting but of course, Beatrice had her personal issues to why she is acting like this and one of those is her having feelings for Ava. 

"Ava." Beatrice said, pausing herself first to think of the answer she would give to the girl. 

Ava, on the other hand, felt really nervous. She could hear her heartbeat ringing so loud in her ears, she misses her best friend, she misses her moon. 

"As I've said before, things have changed. A lot of things have happened right before you came here. I'm sorry if I do seem… Cold towards you." Beatrice said to Ava, staring right in her eyes with such plain expression to which Ava couldn't read. 

"I just wish you could tell me, Bea…" Ava replied. 

"I don't need to tell you anything, Ava." Beatrice said, releasing a sigh. 

Beatrice could see the eyes of Ava, looking like a puppy sulking. It softens Beatrice whenever Ava was like this, pouting, sulking like a child. Nobody knows how crazy she is for Ava, especially now that they are both grown. 

Beatrice recalls those days where she would just stalk Ava on her social media just to see how she was, Beatrice was right in every aspect that Ava is growing into a beautiful angel. Capturing everyone's hearts because of those eyes that you'd get lost into when you stare at them, that heart melting smile she would give you genuinely. 

Ava is the perfect girl, she's perfect in every way and Beatrice knew that. She always knew how Ava is the most perfect girl in and out, no doubts, no what ifs. She's the wholesome woman, a young woman you shouldn't hurt, the girl who you should not break her heart. 

'She's a glass, so fragile but beautiful  
She's the sunshine in the morning skies,  
The moonlight in the evening night.  
A one of a kind, a perfect masterpiece' Beatrice thought to herself.

"I'll keep the photos for my major in photography class. Who knew, I might show them the real you." Ava said, turning her back to Beatrice and started walking away. 

"None of them would listen to your story, Silva. None of these people knew me." Beatrice replied. 

"But I do. I know you. I still know the old you." Ava said, halting herself from walking to turn around and face Beatrice. 

Beatrice approached Ava, for each step she takes, she was mentally slapping herself because she was the one trying to avoid the girl but here she was approaching her. 

Beatrice finally stood in front of Ava whose eyes were staring up at her, their height differences made it more sense to why Ava was looking up to Beatrice while Beatrice stared down at her, they were a few inches away from each other. Despite how nervous Beatrice is, she set it aside and showed dominance to this girl who she is in-love with, showing Ava that the Beatrice she once knew is different from the Beatrice she is facing now. 

"Don't dig too deep, Ava. You might not like the next chapter of my story. Hm?" Beatrice said, almost in a whisper. Her deep voice brought shivers on Ava's spine. This was the chance for Ava to observe and study Beatrice completely, she noticed one thing that she knew, that Beatrice is still her best friend. Beatrice was wearing the moon necklace as she was wearing the sun necklace that Beatrice gave her.

Right before she could utter a word, the bell started ringing indicating the students to go to their next class, Beatrice quickly snapped back herself to reality and walked back to her bag and grabbed them. 

"You better not skip class, Silva. I received a complaint that you skipped class along with JC Lawrence. It hasn't been a month yet but you are starting to act naughty. Please wear your proper attire for school." Beatrice spoke loudly enough for Ava to hear and left the pool area leaving Ava behind. 

"Tsk. Acting all superior, blah blah blah. Hmmp!" Ava whispered to the air and stick her tongue out towards the direction where Betarice was standing earlier.

Beatrice took a quick shower and put on her uniform afterwards, she placed the duffel bag inside the locker and grabbed her backpack and swung it on her shoulder. She left the locker room and headed towards the next hallway that leads to the Business Management building. 

She was greeted by many students to which she just nodded her head to them with a blank stare as she kept walking. She kept walking through the hallway when suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder and a loud voice echoing. 

"Hey, B!" Lea greeted with a proud smile. 

"Lower your voice down please." Beatrice replied. 

"So, since you owe me an attendance to a party which you didn't go with our deal. There's a big party on Friday night after the first football game at Duke's house. You better come." Lea said. 

Beatrice sighs as she shut her mouth, she didn't stop in walking while Lea is beside her, waiting for her response. Beatrice didn't gaze at Lea, Lea scoff at Beatrice. 

"Deal is a deal, Hansen. You play fair and square, remember?" Lea asked. 

"The last time I did, Lawrence. I was played and made me look like a fool. So no." Beatrice replied. 

"Okay that was a different situation but I guess that's counted. But Quinton is not here anymore to ruin you again, she's far away from us. From you, I bet she found another victim for her to play with." Lea said. 

Beatrice just can't wrap in her mind what Quinton and her had way back in her freshmen year. She was just so lost in the manipulative world that Quinton had done and so she was blinded with what she thought called love. 

Before Beatrice had realized that she was really into her best friend, she did experiment during her highschool days where her parents did make her live somewhere independently which is nothing new to her anymore. Every time she remembers her name, all she could ever think of was the bad memories Quinton had left her. 

"And Ava will be there too. Your roommate will be present too since JC never misses any parties." Lea said. 

Ava will be there, Betarice cannot do anything about it and since then she was forcing herself to avoid her as much as possible. Being in love with your best friend is not really easy, especially knowing that you may or may not have any chances of having them. Or the worse, losing the friendship you two had built for so long. 

Beatrice didn't answer Lea afterwards and just continued walking for the next class she had on her school schedule. She was taking arts, it was that one subject she had failed last semester after the incidents and she needed to retake the subject. She had to attend this class since last week, she had missed it four times in a row because of the council meetings and trainings.

She's glad that she is having it all under her control, she's back on her tracks and nothing else would break those walls she had built just to save herself. Then, another doubt in her mind lingers. Ava Silva. The only girl that drives her crazy at the moment because she's in love with her, she's sharing a room with her. They are in one world which bothers Beatrice so much. 

She finally arrived at the front door of the room, fixing her necktie, clearing her throat and fixing her composure before she go in. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and swing it open, the female teacher stood up and greeted Beatrice with a smile. She heard a few voices gasping out loud. 

"Good morning Ms. Turner. I apologize for not attending the class the last time." Beatrice spoke. 

"It's alright, Ms. Hansen. I'm glad that you are doing well now. Please have a seat cause we are about to start in discussing your first assignments and projects." Ms. Turner said to Beatrice with a sweet smile on her lips. 

Beatrice nodded her head and started making her way to the back where she saw an available seat, as she was walking her way to that seat when she caught those familiar brown eyes that melts her every time. Ava Silva. 

"You've got to be kidding me…" Beatrice spoke underneath her breath, sighing out loud while Ava smiles sweetly at her. She just gave the girl a small nod and continued walking towards the seat. 

Beatrice sat there at the very back, seeing almost all the view from here. This was also a way for her to observe everything, any malicious activities nor stealing acts. Depends on what will happen inside the room. Beatrice just sat there with her usual cold self. 

She mental cursed at herself, of all the rooms she will be placed to retake this subject. Why is it the class where Ava is? How can she now let go of what she was feeling towards the girl if she would not only see her inside the dorm but also a classmate in a subject she had failed last year. 

She's dealing so much at the moment that she can't decide which is the first thing she will have to deal with. Ms. Turner excused herself for a bit to take something from the faculty leaving the room with the freshmen and some seniors who also failed the subject as well, the room suddenly became loud. 

Voices and whispers can be heard from left to right, non stop topics of each student. Beatrice put on her earplugs to listen to music instead while she reads the first chapter of the subject. It was an interesting one, it talks about photography and its meaning behind it. 

She suddenly remembered Ava's words back to the pool area when Ava took a photo of her in the pool, she takes the hint that Ava is into photography. Beatrice gazed at Ava who was laughing with two familiar students. Dana and Samuel. Dana is the freshman in the swimming team. 

But her eyes just focused on Ava, she was studying the younger girl. The uniform on her fit perfectly and she was right when she gave the sizes, Ava didn't need to put make-up on her face as she was naturally born beautiful and breathtaking. The freckles on her face also made her more cuter too. She was lost in her stares to Ava that she didn't realize Camila was standing there, Ava's fraternal twin was standing beside her table.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Camila spoke which startled Beatrice and quickly recovered afterwards. 

"Camila. It's nice to see you. How are you?" Beatrice asked. Camila looked at her and smiled at her as if she knew something. 

"Hi Bea! Well things are quite different around here than high school but all in all I'm doing fine. Plus Luna is also making things comfortable in the dorm and showing me around as well to be familiar. What about you? Are you and Ava catching up?" Camila replied. 

"Um. Well—" Beatrice was cut off when some random guy she never met came and put his arm around Camila's shoulder without her permission. Beatrice was suddenly not pleased with what is going on in here. 

"Mila, why don't you introduce us to your cute friend? You were supposed to let us meet your friends." The young man said, giggling and chuckling with the rest of his friends. 

Beatrice then realized that these were the boys that were sent to the officer last week for violating rules and Luna, the Vice President of the council went to check it up. These boys were almost suspended for doing so but eventually wasn't as they gave a statement regarding the incident convinced the upper to not suspend them at all. 

But she can see how disrespectful these people are, just how this boy put his arm around the shoulder of the woman. The rest of these bullies, in Beatrice's eyes they were bullies. They were laughing about something and trying to be touchy to Camila who was obviously not having fun with it. Beatrice then saw Ava's eyes flared with anger, then approached her twin sister under this boy who keeps making sexual jokes. 

"How dare you put your filthy arm around my sister?!" Ava questioned the boy who pretended to be shocked and all but rather find it entertaining to see a woman whine.

"How about you join me tonight and I'll show you what this filth would do? You might come back for me." He teased back which disgusted Camila and breakfree from him and ran behind her sister. 

Beatrice observed the boy, he was playing the sadistic type but in short he was just a little baby seeking for his candies. This man knew nothing about being sadistic really is plus being the manipulative one. She learned a lot from the best after all. 

"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend. My sister is out limits. If you dare to come closer to her I will really be glad to get you expelled!" Ava blurted out filled with venom in her voice. Beatrice can't blame Ava, this young man is really disgusting. 

"Oh you two are sisters. What a lucky day it is indeed?!" The boy spoke to Ava, the next thing he did made Beatrice's boil. The boy touched Ava's cheek which Ava flinched. Beatrice was really not in the mood for any trouble but anybody who would dare lay a finger on Ava even if it's just a caress, she would do such sins. 

Beatrice stood up quickly which shocked everyone inside the room. A lot of them were just focused on the situation happening, Beatrice didn't want to be violent, she adjusted her coat and kept her anger in. The young boys seem to be amused on what was happening, Beatrice stood in between the boy and the Silva twins.

She had her mouth shut for a good ten seconds, looking back and forth to the students. She sighed heavily before she spoke. 

"I suggest you apologize to the ladies and nobody will be suspended at this very moment because of such actions that you showed today." Beatrice calmly spoke but the usual coldness in her eyes stared deeply to that young man's eyes. 

"Who do you think you're talking to? You're threatening me? They knew what I am capable of. They know who I am. I mean none of these people would even talk if I do this!" The young male shouted at Beatrice as he harassed Beatrice, groping the top female part of her body which Beatrice quickly grabbed his hand and swing a fist right in his face with full force. 

He stumbled back on the floor holding his nose, Beatrice would love to break his face but she had to control herself on not hurting anybody. But she is beyond mad for what this boy did, he violated her and that is not something to be taken lightly. 

"What the fuck?! How dare you fucking touch me?! I am a son of a well-known lawyer!" He shouted right at Beatrice. 

"Excuse me, who are you then? ." Beatrice replied calmly. The boy was caught off guard with the question, he looked around and stared at Beatrice filled with hatred. 

"You fucking bitch! Who do you think you are?!" He questioned with such anger in his voice. 

Beatrice took a deep breath, she loosen a few buttons from her coat, adjusting her necktie. She wanted to really give him a good punch but since she was done with all of that violence and due to other personal things she needed to avoid them. Letting them feel a little pain is necessary to do so at least. 

"You violated a personal space. I hope you really have any plans for your future. The name's Beatrice Hansen. The school president of the university council." Beatrice spoke. Her eyes darted right at the boy whose eyes widened. 

"Hansen…" He muttered, almost like a whisper. Right before he could speak up the teacher came back and everybody had to settle down for the discussion. 

"I would love to tell everyone first that each of you could pick your partner for the rest of the year. Certain topics are assigned as either projects or assignments. Next meeting please give me the partner name you would want to be paired with after I called your name. Open your textbooks for chapter one please." Ms. Turner spoke to the class and everyone attentively listened.

"I will be partnered with Samuel James!" Dana shouted, thus, the start of all the students saying the names they wanted to partner with. Camila was partnered to Alex, the blonde boy who is eyeing Camila. Clearly Camila is so into Luna and she is good at hiding it. 

" So I think we will get the partners today then?" Ms. Turner said and quickly took down the names of the students who shouted the names they wanted to be partnered with. Beatrice didn't have a good feeling about this.

Beatrice was on her own world, she was still angered by that boy earlier and she could not forget him nor his face anymore, she was too busy drowning in her own thoughts when she suddenly heard the familiar voice screaming her name out loud to Ms. Turner. 

"I'll be partnered with Beatrice Hansen, Ms. Turner!" Ava shouted. Beatrice quickly gazed at Ava with surprising look in her eyes. Ava just shrug her shoulders and sending a flying kiss in the sir to Beatrice. 

"Ms. Hansen. Ms. Silva had just called out your name. Someone is strong enough to volunteer to be paired with you." Ms. Turner spoke to Beatrice which left Beatrice questionable.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Beatrice spoke to herself. She's stuck with the girl she's in love with and she know this is not good. 

Beatrice couldn't help but glare at the boy whom she caught staring and quickly looked away when she caught him. Then, Beatrice glanced to Ava's direction where she also caught Ava staring at her. The anger inside was replaced by softness, those eyes showed concern to her and Beatrice pretended that she didn't notice anything. 

"You are so fucked, Beatrice…" She whispers to herself and just focus her attention to Ms. Turner discussing.


	5. Caught After Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short so I apologize for that! Thank you for reading FTBOMH: I Love You!
> 
> Next chapters will be released on November 1st.

"Can I see now where we're going?" Ava said. 

"Nope nope! I told you it's a surprise!" JC replied, insisting to keep covering Ava's eyes. 

It was Thursday night, almost 2 weeks since the first day of school. Ava did nothing but to do her school works, study, give time for JC and also tried to catch up with Beatrice. She wanted to know what really happened to her best friend, she could still feel the old Beatrice is somewhere there hidden.

Only a person who went through so much would act so strange, Ava is still determined to know her best friend and to do that she had decided to herself that day at the art class that she will be working with Hansen throughout the semester. It was her bright idea, she couldn't help but clap for herself in doing so. 

"Okay okay. We are here. Okay, okay. So when I count to three you can open your eyes, alright. One, two and… Three!" JC said. 

Ava opened her eyes and they were at the school's rooftop, she had never been here because of the strict rules but she heard a lot of students coming here to either get together or use it as a dating spot. No wonder why they had to walk up the stairs for that long, Ava then saw a picnic blanket on the floor with the fairy lights inside the transparent glass bottle. 

A few extra fairy lights were scattered around, a big basket placed on the side and a mini projector was set in the middle. Ava was glad to wear her hoodie at the moment, the wind was cold and so it was the perfect moment for her to wear something comfy. 

"What's the occasion, JC? I mean we've been dating not too long enough to celebrate our first anniversary together but what is the occasion?" Ava was questionable. She was speechless because she couldn't believe JC would do this. 

She could feel her lips smiling so wide, JC was watching Ava's reaction and couldn't help but become proud of what he had done for Ava. Ava felt really happy, JC was too perfect for her and she had no plans for leaving this boy who gives her butterflies. 

JC and Ava sat on the blanket and started opening the basket and ate what was prepared inside, it was their favorites. JC brought a small heavy meal before they started eating the desserts. He played Ava's favorite movie, they were watching the movie while they were eating. They exchange jokes from time to time, whenever they see something funny in the movie. 

"How was Beatrice?" JC asked out of the blue. Ava found this weird but she too was curious about what JC would say. 

"She's alright, I guess. I mean she still is giving me cold shoulders everyday but I am determined in making that woman soft. Tsk. She's faking all this superior in her." Ava replied. Trying to make a joke out of it. 

JC didn't speak afterwards, Ava wondered if JC and Beatrice were close with each other before they became rivals. That's what Ava had heard from few students that JC and Beatrice were rivals all throughout the school year last year and up until now. Ava waited for JC to speak but he didn't so it was her turn to talk. 

"JC, what is it? You can tell me anything, remember?" Ava asked. 

"Well since, she's your roommate and from what I can recall she was your childhood best friend. I guess letting you know what happened to her is… Your rights?" JC replied. 

The curiosity was eating her alive, she wanted to know the other side of this story before she listen to Beatrice and find out the things that these people were saying about her. 

"Well, Quinton happened. She met Quinton and basically her world turned upside down. You see Beatrice and I were close friends, we were tight but since Quinton. She fell apart, we had to watch her fall apart when we tried everything we could to save her. But she was just falling too deep." JC spoke. 

Quinton. Who the hell is Quinton? This person was mentioned a lot of times and everyone seems to be blaming Quinton for what had happened to Beatrice. Ava was now beyond curious of what really happened. 

"I barely remember all the details but all I know is that Quinton is the real reason behind all of this. Lea hated her so much. Everyone just set it all aside but the people who watched Quinton fall apart too will remember everything." JC continued. 

Ava patted JC's back, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek as he hugged the boy who felt nothing but sadness regarding the past. Ava was beyond curious now, JC hadn't told her the exact answers she wanted and so she will be sticking to finding it out on her own now. 

JC and Ava continued their mini date, cuddled underneath the large thick blanket they have on top of them. They were talking about their plans after college which surprised Ava, JC amazes her more. They were cuddling in there until JC fell asleep and so did Ava. 

The next day, Ava woke up with the feeling of the sunlight warming her face. She fell asleep on the rooftop with JC, she turned around to see JC asleep. She admired the boy sleeping peacefully, she slowly took the phone out of her pocket and took a few photos of JC. She took about more than ten photos and then checked every photo where she would smile on them and chose a picture of him as her lockscreen. 

"What are you giggling about, hm?" JC asked, his sleepy voice gave Ava butterflies. 

"Nothing." Ava replied and smiled at JC as she moved closer to the boy who placed his arm around Ava. She felt warmer this time, JC smelled really good which Ava sniffed. She really loved his scent even though it's mostly identical to some other boy she would walk pass by the hallway and would smell that strong musk perfume. 

"What time is it?" JC asked. Ava checked her phone again and her eyes widened. 

"JC we're late!" Ava blurted out as she quickly stood up from laying down and JC did too. 

"I have free period for the first class, what about you?" JC asked, walking beside Ava. 

"I got my major class, I can't miss that." Ava replied, walking down the stairs as fast as she could. She heavily let out a big sign after knowing that they were at the other side of the dorm buildings and that she needed to run. 

"I'll see you during practice, yeah?" JC asked. Ava nodded and quickly gave JC a quick peck on the lips before she started running. 

"I love you, Silva!" JC shouted from behind which caused Ava to look back and laugh out loud as she kept going. She only have 45 minutes before the bell starts ringing, she couldn't believe that she will be late for the first time. She started coming up with different excuses at the same time. 

She saw a few students looking at her as she ran passed by them, she would say excuse me every now and then. She would apologize to the people she would slightly ran into, she continued running until she reached the dorm building and quickly got up to an elevator. 

Ava was really hoping that Beatrice wasn't in the dorm room anymore, she would not want to be questioned by the president of the council. What type of lie would she tell Beatrice if she ever asked her where she went? Despite being childhood friends, Ava is starting to have the sense that Beatrice is different from before but the way those brown eyes would stare into hers, she knew she could still see the soft, sweet Beatrice in her. 

Although, the superiority of Beatrice kind of surprised Ava. Not to mention, she finds it really cool to watch Beatrice become superior and professional with her position. Ava continued running until she got to her dorm room, she quickly looked for her keys and unlocked the door. 

As soon as she pushed the door open, she felt herself trip over right before she would fall on the floor, Beatrice happen to be there standing in front of the door with her bag on her shoulder, ready to leave the room when Ava opened the door first and eventually tripped over. Beatrice catched Ava, the cliche of getting caught when you almost fall on the floor. 

Ava was surprised, both of her hands were resting on Beatrice's chest, Beatrice was staring down at her directly in her eyes which made Ava feel the shivers down her spine again. The younger girl didn't notice as well that she felt herself getting nervous. Beatrice had both of her arms opened and did not touch the younger girl, she waited for Ava to get back from her feet. 

Ava was staring back at Beatrice a little too long, she quickly separated herself from Beatrice who pretended to not panic and kept her usual self. Ava cleared her throat while Beatrice adjusted her coat. 

"Where were you?" Beatrice asked. 

"I overslept, I didn't realize that I fell asleep so yeah…" Ava replied, avoiding Beatrice's eyes as she lightly bit her bottom lip. 

Beatrice watched Ava does that habit whenever she would lie, Beatrice knew Ava was lying but she wasn't in the mood for any of these as she is needed in the council meeting to talk about the upcoming events. After the exams, the first event will take place and a lot of the clubs wanted new participants and new recruits to volunteer. 

"Dress up, you'll be late." Beatrice spoke and calmly walked out of the dorm room and close the door behind her. Ava quickly did what she had to do as she was running late. 

Her ten minutes was her quick shower and dressing up, she was doing everything in a fast motion, she estimated her time five minutes for running to her respective class. She grabbed everything she needed and started running out of the room, making sure she had locked the door first before she continued running towards the elevator. 

As she estimated it, she finally reached the building, she quickly ran up the stairs and just like what she did earlier, saying excuse me to the people she would bump into. She checked her watch and saw that she only has five seven minutes left before the bell started ringing. She was so glad that she had done everything in just a short amount of time. 

She will not do that again and will remind JC that they should be really aware of the time. Ava continued walking until she got to her major class, she was glad that today was just pure discussions because the teacher wanted to just focus first on the texts before they went to the actual projects. 

The bell started ringing and the class had started going, she took notes every now and then, she was beyond excited for the things she really loved doing. She was glad her parents never questioned her passion about photography and becoming an author herself. She had plenty of writings on her files that she hasn't finished doing so, although she would when she weren't so busy with trying to get the attention of her best friend. 

She missed Beatrice so much, she couldn't hide the fact that she really missed her. She misses those times where they would play around and talk about anything. She suddenly remembered that one silly memory of her telling Beatrice that she will marry Beatrice because she loves her. 

She was lost in her own ocean thoughts when she glanced to her right and saw Beatrice walking on the hallway, the room has a glass window where you could see anybody passing by the room, she saw Beatrice holding something that she could not describe. She just watched her walk without her realizing that Beatrice was approaching the door of the room. A loud knock echoed through the room and Beatrice opened the door. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Bryce. I am here to take Ms. Ava Silva with me as she is requested to be present in the office." Beatrice said. Ava's eyes blinked a few times before she stood up from her seat and followed Beatrice on the way out. Was she in trouble? What did she do? Did someone caught them at the rooftop? 

Ava was really thinking about the what ifs and such, she has been avoiding other problems that might get her expelled. Beatrice wasn't saying anything at all, she kept walking while Ava follows her from behind. 

"Um Bea, what did I do?" Ava asked. The way she wanted to slap herself for asking that question in that kind of sentence. 

"Someone saw you leaving the rooftop, Ava. That's a strict rule, no one is allowed to enter the rooftop. If you were to access it, could have at least made sure no one would have seen you." Beatrice replied. She didn't glance back at Ava while talking as she kept walking instead. 

Ava was now nervous to face the office, it hasn't been a month but she is now violating the school rules to which she didn't have it in her mind to do so but here she is facing it. 

"Way to go Ava Silva." Ava thought to herself as she kept following Beatrice.


	6. You're Getting on my Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long ass delay of releasing and only to release three chapters. I've only write at some point when I'm motivated and I don't push myself cause if I do the ideas just go away.
> 
> Here's the new updates and enjoy!

Beatrice and Ava stood there outside of the office, Beatrice opened the door for Ava to which she muttered her thank you to her. The office seems so to be a little dim, a long rectangular table was placed in the middle, far end of the room. There were at least three people sitting three inches away from each other, they were busy with the paperwork on the desk. 

None of them bother looking up, they were just reading and signing whatever they are looking at. Ava felt a little awkward and somehow embarrassed to be standing in that cold office. 

"Mr. Lawrence had given his statement earlier to which he admitted to coming up at the rooftop and spent the night with a girl. Is this girl you, Ms. Silva?" One of them asked. 

"Yes." Ava replied. 

"Since you admitted as well, I'll let the council president handle it from here. I thought it was something more severe. You're dismissed." The woman on the left spoke. 

Beatrice just nodded her head and gestured for Ava to follow her out of the office. Ava could feel herself sweating inside, she heard the officials that the president of the council will handle this punishment that she will soon receive. Beatrice halted and turned around to face 

"The last time I gave my first and last warning was when I received a complaint was of you and Mr. Lawrence skipping your classes just to date. And now, you spent time with the boy at the rooftop of the school. What were you thinking, Ava?" Beatrice spoke. Her voice kind of startled Ava. 

"Bea, it's not like we really did something wrong. We went up there because JC gave me a surprise and we spent time together up there and we lost track of time. We didn't realize that we slept in and woke up the next day." Ava replied. Beatrice stared at Ava with such hate not because of Ava herself but because of JC. 

Ava suddenly shut her mouth completely and looked away from Beatrice, she was kind of scared that she might have made Beatrice angry at that moment for not listening at the first warning. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again…" Ava muttered. 

"Good. Head back to class while you still have the remaining time." Beatrice responded and directly opened the door for Ava, waiting for her to leave. 

Ava had her eyes on the ground the whole time as she left that place, she was kind of sulking after seeing Beatrice get mad for some reason that she could not understand. To her conclusion, Beatrice doesn't like anyone disobeying anything that is under her command. 

Somehow Ava finally thought of getting Beatrice's attention, although it will bring a big chaos if she does that. Her attention was just all about Beatrice at the moment, her phone buzzed pulling her out of her own thoughts. 

Though she noticed Beatrice's sudden change of aura, she was sure that Beatrice was pissed of what happened and she understood as she is the council president and she is obliged to reassure that everyone is following the rules. She sighed heavily and checked her phone to see the text came from JC. 

JC: Where are you? Did they call in the office? 

Ava: Yeah they did. But they just asked me whether I was the girl you were with up there or not. 

JC: Did they give you any punishment? 

Ava: Thank God, they didn't. I can't have a bad record already as a freshman. 

JC: You're an angel baby, you will never look bad in everyone's eyes. 

Ava: Right… I might come over to your practice, yeah? 

JC: We will be attending a party tonight after practice but I'll drop by at the dorm to change. Will that be alright? 

Ava: Yes, sure. I'll see you later then. I love you baby. 

JC: See you later, love you too. 

Ava put back her phone and sighed, her mind went back to Beatrice's expression earlier. She wasn't so pleased of what really happened and now Ava is bothered by it, she didn't want to upset Beatrice. 

She finds it a little too weird for Beatrice to get mad at a small issue but Ava wasn't thinking about how low that reason was, she was thinking how she would make it up to Beatrice. No matter how small it is for Ava, she cared for what Beatrice would think about her. Ava could not understand why she was feeling that way but she didn't like how Beatrice was looking at her with those eyes raging the anger inside. 

Ava checked her school schedule and saw that she has two more classes which means she will not see Beatrice anytime soon. But Ava was hoping that Ms. Turner would give them an activity for the partners right away, she wanted to apologize to Beatrice. Though, it really isn't a big of a deal but the way those eyes of Beatrice looked really pissed while staring into hers scared Ava. 

She walked through the hallways of the campus when she suddenly heard Dana calling her name in panic. "Ava! Ava! Please help me! It's Sam!" Dana said, she was panicking and panting hard because of running. 

Ava didn't think twice but followed Dana, it was Sam after all they were going after. She ran along with Dana who was a little faster than her, she catched up with Dana a few seconds before she heard voices of people, she was led outside at the back of the university building of social sciences and nursing department building. 

The crowd was formed into a circle, there were people in the middle that seemed to be arguing and such. A typical situation where you see in the movies, a bully messes with the quiet kid or anyone they find as a weak target. Dana pushed the students just so she could pass through and Ava did the same but saying her excuses before she followed Dana. 

Ava finds this really childish to happen, this ground is not high school anymore. These people act as if they were children who steal candies from the little ones during Halloween. Dana and Ava finally got in the middle and quickly ran to Samuel who was pinned down harshly and the left side of his head was bleeding. 

Ava glared at the boy who did this to her friend, she wasn't surprised to even see who that person was. It was the same boy who put his arm around her sister's shoulder and she was not comfortable with what this boy did. 

"What the fuck is your problem Travis?! Why did you have to hurt Samuel?!" Dana shouted at this boy named Travis. 

"Dyke! Shut the fuck up! I thought you'd only go for pussies, why are you defending this boy?! Get out of my way!" Travis replied, shouting at Dana and shoving her on the side. Dana groaned out loud after falling down on the ground, Ava then stood in front of Samuel with so much hate in her eyes. She was directly looking at Travis, she was beyond mad for this boy acting like he is the king of this little kingdom. 

"Ah it's you again. I'm starting to think that you are into me. You don't have to get hurt so just move to the side and we'll just finish what we were doing earlier." Travis spoke to Ava. A smug on his face was something Ava would love to smack it out from him. 

"Who the hell told you to do this to Sam?" Ava asked. 

"Well, first. He was eyeing my girl earlier in the cafeteria, I got jealous because I don't like sharing what's mine. I'm sure your boyfriend would do the same if anyone is eyeing his girl." Travis responded, filled with confidence. 

"You sound like a pussy to me, Travis. You do not have the right to hurt my friend." Ava said to Travis who obviously was caught off guard to what Ava had said.

"Fine. If you don't get out of my way, then I'll do it for you!" Travis raged immediately which surprised Ava, Travis sprinted towards Ava and grabbed both of her arms. Ava tried to break free from his grip only for him to tighten it. 

Ava winced a little from the pain, she knew she would get bruises the next day. She looked at him with hatred and Travis just smirked at Ava and spoke. 

"You really don't know what family I have and I learned a lot when I was growing up. Women like deserved to be punished for butting into my business." Travis whispered to her before he pushed her down on the ground and spit on Ava. 

His friends around him started laughing while she could hear Dana shouting from behind, walking towards them only to be stopped by the other boys. Travis then grabbed Samuel's water bottle and opened it, he brought the opened water bottle on top of Ava's head and started pouring the water on her. 

The whole crowd gasped and some started murmuring. Ava was beyond mad but at the same time ashamed of what she looked like right at that situation. She feels humiliated by what Travis is doing, after pouring it all down on her. He harshly threw the bottle at her, hitting her on the face. 

"Alright that's it you motherfucker!" Dana shouted as she launched towards them, trying to get to Ava which she successfully did. 

Ava couldn't believe that it hasn't been really a month but such happenings have been happening around here and worse is that she is involved in it, she couldn't help but mentally slap herself. This was supposed to be the week where she would seek her true nature for taking photographs while she writes to become the best famous author. She found herself snapped back from reality when she heard somebody screaming at the top of their lungs as if it was ready to beat up somebody. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice of a man that is so familiar with Ava's ears. 

All of their heads turned to the direction of where the voice had come from and saw JC with the Vice President council, Secretary and JC's friends. The rest of them run towards Dana and Samuel to help them standing up. Ava watched JC as he approached Travis who was beyond shocked to see him walking towards him. 

JC immediately threw a punch at Travis and he fell down on the ground, JC didn't stop there. JC gave Travis four punches and Travis was bleeding out, Ava immediately stood up and tried to stop JC from punching Travis. 

JC was beyond mad, the reason was because one of the students came running to Luna and reporting what was happening. JC didn't not like what Travis had done, the brat crossed the line which raged JC. 

"Baby! Please stop! You're going to kill him!" Ava shouted, tears forming in her eyes. This was the first time JC acted like this, she was scared but worried at the same time. 

The rest of his friends came and tried to pull him away from Travis, it didn't take them a minute to break him away from Travis who was bleeding, JC was acting hysterical and all Ava saw was pure anger in his eyes. 

"JC, JC! Baby please! Look at me! Look at me. It's okay, I-it's okay…" Ava whispered to JC who gazed at her and his eyes softened when her eyes stared at his.

"A-are you okay? Are you sure?" JC asked, worryingly. He checked Ava's face and her arms just to be sure. 

"J-JC. I didn't mean to…" Travis stuttered at JC, JC quickly glared at Travis who stood up from laying down on the ground. JC launched himself towards Travis ready to throw another punch when they heard the voice of the ice queen. 

"We can set up a boxing ring here if you boys want to!" Beatrice spoke, making her voice louder to be able to be heard by everyone. Beatrice stood there in the entrance door on the way into the four sector building departments. 

Her eyes never left to the commotion in the middle of the crow, Beatrice started walking towards them, approaching them and every step Beatrice took she eye them one by one. Her cold stare landed at Ava which surprised Beatrice and her eyes turned soft for the younger girl. 

Camila had told Beatrice through the text after Camila asking Luna about Beatrice's phone number so that she could contact the girl. Camila texted that there is a commotion at the back of the university building departments. And so she quickly excused herself in the meeting with the upper. Beatrice looked around and saw Camila with a surprise look then ran up to Ava who was soaking wet. 

Beatrice halted a few inches from JC and Ava. She was losing her mood earlier from the council talks with the upper officials, had a conversation with her mother and father about the competition in Japan which almost didn't go well but needed to be more convinced, thinking about JC's and Ava's punishment for breaking the school ground rules. 

And now this, Beatrice noticed Travis and soon after realized it was the same boy who crossed the line the other day. Travis couldn't look at Beatrice right in her eyes, so much more that he can't even speak to JC. She did her little research about Travis and found out who this boy is. 

"Care to explain what was happening Mr. Lawrence?" Beatrice questioned JC. 

"One of the students told me that this bastard pushed Ava and spilled water on her." JC responded calmly even though he was still raging inside and Ava was comforting him and telling him that she wasn't really hurt. Although, what hurts Ava was the humiliation she had to face. 

"Is this true?" Beatrice asked but this time it was for everyone who was in the crowd and watched what was happening. 

The crowd was silent, none of them tried to speak up. Beatrice hated how this people would not speak up the truth nor try to even stop the commotion, instead they rather watch it happening and make things worse. Beatrice sighed, trying not to burst out as she had her temper once again. 

"Mr. Travis… Lawrence. I would suggest for you to come to the council office where the rest of the officers would decide whether to give you a heavy punishment for physically hurting students." Beatrice spoke. 

"You didn't even ask what the hell happened! Why is Travis the only one coming to the office?! That bastard over there hurt him too! " The blonde boy shouted. 

"If you think Travis would feel lonely when he visits the office, why don't you come with him?" Beatrice bluntly replied. 

"Are you really sure you're the school president?!" The blonde boy questioned. Beatrice was now intrigued with the question, she finds it really funny for a freshman to question her about her presidency. 

"If you step right in front me, then I will tell you my answer." Beatrice spoke. She stared at him, her cold stare piercing through his blue eyes. The blonde boy started making his way towards Beatrice and Travis tried to stop him but he yanked his hand away and made his way to Beatrice. 

As soon as he came near, Beatrice swung her fist hitting him directly on his face causing him to fall on the ground. Beatrice never felt good at that moment, her punch this time was with all of her strength causing Lloyd to bleed immediately. Beatrice heard a few gasps which includes Ava's, JC didn't stop the president as she is known for that as well. Violent. And strong. Everyone is afraid of Beatrice. 

Nobody really knew the real Beatrice now even JC, Luna and Lea. None of these people knew what she really had to go through, Beatrice inhaled and exhaled heavily before she gained her composure. 

"My presidency is not questionable to a lot of people, not even to the officials. My judgements as of this moment are quite in check. Luna, make sure these boys will be present in the office or if they do not come. We go the old ways." Beatrice spoke. Gazing at Luna who immediately smirked at Beatrice. 

Camila whispered to Luna what Beatrice had meant, just like Beatrice. Luna was softly explaining to the younger girl that it is something that the council officers punishments to delinquents who do not know how to even go throughout the day without causing any trouble. 

Of course Beatrice is still mad for what Travis did but she could not do anything just yet since Travis is JC and Lea's half brother, a son from the second wife of their father. She will leave it in JC's hands, he has a grudge from the second family but knowing JC, he will not act right away unless it's about the people he really loves. 

Beatrice's heart ached when she had thought about it, JC is really protective with the ones he really loves which means that includes Ava. The bell started ringing, everyone started leaving the space and head to their respective class. 

Ava helped JC and then proceeded to check Dana and Samuel, Beatrice watched them walk away while Travis remained standing there with his friends. Beatrice waited for them to leave and then directly walked towards the boys who were looking on the ground. The cowardly look on their faces really made Beatrice roll her eyes out of annoyance. 

"One more trouble, Lawrence. You and your friends will kiss goodbye to your future career, hm? This is my kingdom that I rule, so behave." Beatrice threatened, though she seemed calm but her eyes showed rage. She gave them one last look before she turned around and left the boys. 

The truth is she wanted to really hurt Travis at that moment, it was her chance. It was not because of getting harassed by that boy, it is because of Ava. She was there by the window right before Camila had texted her, she was watching the commotion. Ever since Ava and Camila came to the university, Beatrice could not help but look after the two showed that they were strongly independent women that they are and were raised to be like that. 

Beatrice was older than them, ever since she was little she looked after them because they were her little sisters. Her parents would always tell her to take care of those two, Beatrice chuckled at herself remembering the words that her parents would always tell her and so she did. 

"Ms. Beatrice Hansen, please proceed to the council office." A voice of a female spoke through the announcement speaker box. Beatrice made her way while she was lost 

Even if they were living far away from each other, Beatrice still looked after them through social media. If anyone is wondering how Beatrice had fallen in-love with Ava, it was because of a memory remembered while growing up.   
.  
.  
.

"One day, I'll get to marry you Beatrice!"... 

"Because I heard Lilith told Mary that one day she will marry her because they love each other! And I love you Bea so I will marry you!"...

Beatrice found herself smiling involuntarily after recalling that memory, she didn't know that those words would keep repeating in her head until she realized that she really wasn't interested in men. Beatrice has always seen herself different from other girls that she had been friends with, she met Lea during her senior year because of JC. 

Lea is like Beatrice, she was also interested in women. She helped Beatrice to finally embrace who she was but it was quite rough for Beatrice as she wasn't emotionally, physically and mentally prepared for what happens to her next steps. Beatrice continued walking until she finally reached the office. 

//

Ava is now getting treated with the little wound she received from Travis, after pushing her roughly on the floor. JC was spaced out, Ava noticed that. She approached JC and gently placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to glance at her. The nurse just finished cleaning up the wounds on his fist, Ava sat beside JC. 

"Were you scared?" JC asked. 

"Scared?" Ava questioned. 

"About what you saw earlier. Usually, I hold my temper but after I find out what that brat did, I just felt mad and couldn't hold back anymore." JC replied. Ava thought about her answers before she opens her mouth and tell him the answer. 

"I was a little surprised because of what happened but I guess you were just protective and thank you. Though, you didn't have to hurt him that bad." Ava said. 

"What do you mean?! Sam almost died!" Dana spat. 

"Don't be too dramatic dumbass!" Sam shouted at Dana. The two started arguing like children which caused the rest of them to watch them and laugh. 

"Are you good, Ava?" Camila asked. 

"Yes, I'm good Mila. Thank you for bringing Dana here too. How's your studies by the way?" Ava asked her sister. 

"I'm doing great with my studies well except when Travis annoys me but all throughout these past few weeks, I'm doing fine plus Luna helps me a lot." Camila replied. 

"I'm surprised that Luna hasn't made a move on you yet, usually after she helps them on the first day she asks them out." Hale said to Camila. 

Luna immediately covered Camila's ears and yelled at Hale to shut his mouth, the rest of them started laughing again because of that little moment between Camila and Luna. Camila was blushing and couldn't even stop herself from smiling, she looked at Ava and gave her the 'I-told-you-so-she-likes-me-too' look. 

Ava knew Camila wasn't really into men since they were thirteen, Camila confessed to Ava about her having feelings for a classmate that happened to be a girl. Ava told her sister that it was normal to like somebody, it didn't bother Ava at all. 

"Are you still up for the party tonight, JC?" Hale asked. 

"Yeah I'm down for it still. I need to let off this stress. Baby, you are coming right?" JC said to Ava. 

"I'll pass, I'll help Dana to take care of Sam. But if there's another party next time, the three of us will come." Ava replied. 

"Oh? I guess I'll pass too." JC said. 

"No no, you're friends wanted to have a good time with you. It's alright if you attend." Ava replied. 

"Nah, it's not fun if you are not there. You're exactly the life of the party." JC said. 

"And your sister over here is the party starter." Hale added, swinging an arm around Camila. Luna then grabbed his arm and yanked it away from Camila, Camila was surprised with the sudden action of Luna who just looked at her and smiled innocently. 

Ava just smiled and gave JC a kiss on the head and hugged him, she felt safe with these people, she feels really lucky to meet them and lucky to have JC in her life. 

This was the sight of Beatrice, she was watching them from the door that was left open. She felt her heart aching again, seeing Ava feeling so safe in the hands of JC. Beatrice lowered her head and took her time in taking a deep breath before she walked away. 

"I guess I can never have you." Beatrice thought to herself as she kept walking.


	7. I'm here, I'm here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been focused on making this Avatrice AU but historical, have you heard of Julie D'Aubigny?

After the physical education class and the little commotion earlier, all the running tired Ava and also her mind was so unease because she was still thinking about Beatrice but she set that aside as she has one last class which was Arts, she didn't see Beatrice around the campus so she figured that Beatrice was busy for her training. Ava wondered to herself if she could watch some of Beatrice tournaments. She heard there were few tournaments that would take place around Canada and will fly to Japan for the championship. 

She was curious all of a sudden about Beatrice, the whole mission thing of getting to know her again was absolutely still on hold because firstly, she was loaded with schoolworks, most of the time she would come to JC's practice, Betarice doesn't speak to her at all if it is not necessary. Ava just finished buttoning up her blouse when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly looked for her phone and answered the call. It was Lilith. 

"Hello?" Ava asked. 

"Hey, you! How are you? How's Camila?" Lilith replied. 

"Everything is fine right now, Lili. What about you? How's London?" Ava asked. 

"I'm actually here at the airport flying there to London. Mary is going to pick me up at the airport." Lilith replied. 

"You're flying here? I thought you'd only fly here if there's an occasion?" Ava asked again. 

"Well duh, we have an occasion. Don't tell me you forgot about mom and dad's anniversary on Saturday. We will have a family dinner." Lilith replied. 

"Oh. OH?! Holy shit I forgot about that! I was so busy with school and dealing some shit that keeps coming I don't know why but oh shit! I forgot about it." Ava said. Grabbing her backpack, swinging it on her shoulder. She left the dorm room while still on the phone with Lilith. 

"I heard that Beatrice is your roommate? That's surprising." Lilith said. 

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what or why is Beatrice not liking to have any roommate?" Ava asked annoyingly. 

"You're her roommate, why don't you ask her?" Lilith replied. Ava felt a sudden sadness crawling in, Beatrice wasn't even acting like the Beatrice she knew. 

"Well… We really don't talk like we used to." Ava admitted. 

"Hmm? Really? I mean you used to say I love you to Beatrice and would give her hugs and kisses. It became a nightmare so I can't blame her." Lilith teased her sister. 

"Hey! That's really rude! Ouch." Ava replied. 

"Right! Ouch! Invite her to the family dinner, dimwit! Anyway I have to go, they told us to turn off our phones. I'll text you and Camila when I landed. See you soon!" Lilith said. 

Ava said her goodbye, she was now planning on how she would ask Beatrice to come and join them in the family dinner, would she come then? Ava finds herself hoping that Beatrice wasn't really busy at that time. Ava was busy walking when she heard Dana and Sam called her name. 

"Ava!" They said in unison. 

"Hey guys! How's your head Sammy? Ava asked. 

"My head is still intact to my body, thank you. And Dana is still a raging lesbian." Sam replied. 

"Your head won't be intact to your body in any minute if you don't shut that mouth. COME HERE!" Dana said to Sam and tried to hit him. Ava stopped Dana while giggling. 

These two are somehow the coolest friends she had ever met and the realest at the same time, she's getting to know them still but she could already tell how these two are balls of sunshine. 

"So! Any plans this coming Friday?" Sam asked. 

"Um, I was going to ditch the party because I thought you'd be staying at the dorm still and so Ava and I planned to take care of you that night. You know, watch movies, eat some delicious snacks." Dana replied. 

"Guys, I'm fine. It's not like I broke my skull. We should still attend the party." Sam said. 

"Oh? I guess I'll tell JC that we should go to the party then. JC was about to ditch the party too because I wasn't coming." Ava replied, the smile on her lips formed and Sam and Dana noticed it. 

"You are literally in-love with JC. How long have you guys been dating?" Dana asked. 

"For about five months? I met him during the rage party where we attended the day after our graduation." Ava replied, so proudly. 

"Damn, JC is so damn lucky to have you." Sam said. 

"No. I'm lucky to have him. He is the type of guy I have been praying to have." Ava replied. 

Dana and Sam smiled at Ava who was obviously thinking about JC, the smile on her lips was so visible. Ava is really in-love with JC, no other negative thoughts cross her mind because she trusts JC and JC trust her too. This relationship was something other people rarely get, Ava really wondered how lucky she was. 

Speaking of JC, he only see him during breaks and his training as he was busy with both academics and football. Although, JC did not miss any of the day to send her messages and would sometimes send her a short message which 

Ava never let any boy woo her even in high school, she would reject any boy who would confess. She really didn't see any of them as someone who is worthy of the love she would give, then she met JC. The guy who has everything, Ava finally found her happiness and it's with JC. 

The friends started making their way to their last class which is arts, they were talking about the project possibilities that will be assigned to them. Ava was hoping to write something or take photographs that will give a thousand meanings, something that she really loved. 

As they were walking on the hallway, she saw JC and some of his friends standing by the lockers talking about something, it looked so serious. Ava smiled so widely and quickly tiptoe behind JC, she took her time while a big smile formed on her lips. Ava then poked JC's sides which surprised JC. 

"Hey you." Ava greeted. 

"Jeez, Ava. You scared the hell out of me. What were you doing behind me?" JC questioned. 

"I saw you talking with your friends and you all look so serious about it, what were you guys talking about anyway?" Ava asked. 

"Football. The first official game is this Saturday. Are you going to watch the game baby? There's an after party too,we can both attend that party." JC replied. Giving her a half smile. 

"No I can't this Saturday. My older sister is flying here, we will be celebrating our parents' anniversary. But we can attend the Friday night party." Ava said happily. 

"Wait I thought? —" He was cut off by Ava. "Sam said he is alright so he insisted that we go for the party on Friday." Ava said. 

JC smiled widely this time, Ava smiled back and gave him a hug and gave each other kisses, the people that surrounded them started clearing their throats, Sam and Dana tried pulling her from JC and the boys tried to separate JC from Ava. The joke that each side were pulling from the two who didn't want to get separated. 

They were giggling, then suddenly Luna and Lea came. They were teasing the couple, started making other conversations with the others, Camila came afterwards and greeted her sister, Camila waved at Luna who waved at her as well proceeded to hugging her. Camila was taken back but ended up hugging Luna back, loud cheers from their friends roared and Ava raising her eyebrow at her twin sister. 

This is simple. Everything that is happening at the moment is simple and Ava felt really happy. She watches these people smile and laugh and tease each other, Ava took her phone out of her pocket and secretly took pictures and video of them talking and even her and JC being too sweet to each other. 

"You're still coming to the party this Friday, right?" Luna asked Ava, she nodded her head and the rest gave each other high five. 

"She just wanted to be sure because she wanted her little girlfriend to show up at the party." Hale said. 

"You really don't know how to shut up. You better get your ass right here!" Luna started shouting and the rest were laughing, they were chasing each other making little circles but making sure they were running into somebody. 

Ava was laughing and giggling when her eyes caught a glimpse of Beatrice walking, Ava glanced at the direction where Beatrice was but as soon as her eyes landed to her, the smile on her lips disappeared. Beatrice was walking with such heavy steps and her eyes were raging, she was staring straight ahead, she was mad. 

It wasn't the same rage she had seen earlier, she kept walking forward until the rest had noticed her presence. Lea greeted Beatrice but she continued walking, Lea was taken back and JC was curious. 

"Is that how Beatrice gets mad?" Dana asked. 

"Oh please. You and your kink for people who got mad and find it sexy, you need therapy." Sam replied. Dana elbowed Sam and the two started teasing each other. 

"Did something happen again, Luna?" Lea asked. 

"Not that I know of, the meeting earlier with the council was calm and no bickering had happened." Luna replied. 

"Why is she suddenly moody?" Lea asked. 

None of them spoke because none of them knew the answer to that question, nobody could read her nor what her habits are especially when she's mad.

"I think because of… This." Carlos spoke and showed his phone to Lea. Lea took the phone and immediately realized what made Beatrice furious. 

"That crazy bitch." Lea muttered. The hatred in her voice can be heard by Ava, she gazed at JC who's facial expression changed after Lea showed him what it was. 

The bell rang all of a sudden, Ava didn't have the chance to ask and because she feels like everyone feels a little furious or anxious to say anything about the reason for Beatrice's sudden mood changes. They proceed to their classrooms, ready to take the last class for the day, everyone was looking forward to the party tomorrow night. Everyone's getaway, Ava missed going to parties and she will really enjoy herself tomorrow night with JC. 

Her mind wandered off to Beatrice again, is she going to attend the party? She overheard Lea convincing Beatrice to attend the party but Beatrice seems to not wanting to come because of personal reasons that she wanted to know but rather respect her decisions of not saying anything about it. 

They entered the room and she saw Beatrice already on her seat but her head was resting on the table along with her arms so she couldn't see whether Beatrice is alright or not. Ava took her seat, she would find herself glance at Beatrice every now and then just to see if she would finally hold her head up or not. 

Few minutes later, Ms. Turner arrived and gave each of the students a bright smile. She settle her stuff down on the table and within a few seconds she started writing something on the board which the students immediately stopped talking and waited for the teacher's instruction. 

"So today, I want you and your partner to come up with a great idea about photography, pictures that will tell a story about anything that you would come up with. Then, you decide how you will present it as long as you are creative about it. That is your first project. Second, your first activity is you will get to pick one book in the library to read and make a short summary and give a short explanation, why did you choose that book? How is it reflecting your daily life? The project will be submitted by the end of the first semester. The activity will be submitted at the end of the month, are we clear?" Ms. Turner said. The rest of the students nodded and proceed to do the activity. 

Ava and the rest stood up, she approached Beatrice who was still resting her head on the table, she didn't know what to really do at the moment. She was shy to even poke the girl, she sat beside Beatrice and waited for a good five seconds before she gently placed her hand on Beatrice's back and tapped it. Beatrice immediately glanced to her direction which surprised Ava, Beatrice's eyes turned soft as soon as she met Ava's eyes. 

"Wh-what are you doing here? This is not where you sit." Beatrice spoke first. Ava noticed the sudden change of Beatrice's voice. 

"Ms. Turner just gave the project and first activity. We were told to go to our partners and discuss the activity." Ava replied, giving her a soft smile. Their eyes were staring at each other, they didn't break the contact for a few seconds not until Ms. Turner called out their names. 

"Ms. Hansen? Ms. Silva? Are you two alright?" Ms. Turner asked. 

"Yes ma'am! We are doing fine, we were just about to go to the library." Ava replied. 

"Oh okay. Remember you got twenty minutes to look for a book and decide to use that for the activity." Ms. Turner said. 

"Yes, ma'am." Ava replied, she grabbed her wrist gently and pulled Beatrice up from her seat. Beatrice didn't protest as she wasn't really in the mood to even argue nor push this girl away, Ava and Beatrice left the room and quickly headed to the library. 

Ava didn't let go of Beatrice which attract some students watching them, whispering to each other to whatever rumors they are starting to make up and surely will be spread sooner or later. Beatrice didn't mind at all while Ava tried brushing it off, as soon as they arrived at the entrance of the library. Ava slowly let go of her wrist, Beatrice felt really tired at that moment, her head was throbbing hard because of thinking about so many things and she was just really tired. 

They entered the library and the first thing Ava did was find a table, they both placed their bags on the table. Ava brought out her yellow pad and pen while Beatrice watched her doing all that, Ava didn't know Beatrice was staring at her. When Ava gazed at Beatrice their eyes met again, this Ava saw sadness in her eyes but didn't ask questions. Ava tried to change the mood by telling Beatrice what they needed to do. 

"Ms. Turner had given two announcements earlier. First was the project which I will tell you about the project after we do our first instructions for the activity. The activity is choosing a book that we will be making a short summary, why did we choose that book? How is it reflecting our daily life? Something along those lines." Ava explained. 

Beatrice just looked at her nod her head, the awkward moment between them just increased and Ava didn't want that anymore so she stood up, Beatrice's eyes followed her.

"Let's go find a book, shall we?" Ava asked. Beatrice just nodded her head again, they proceeded to go through the bookshelves. Searching for a book that they will be using for this first activity, they searched at least four shelves and both of them couldn't seem to choose at least one. 

They finally reached the very end of the shelves where it is more quiet than in the middle, where some students who would make out with their partners and get caught by the librarian and some teachers. They continued looking without uttering any word, Ava could feel the nervousness crawling. With her and Beatrice in that kind of small space in between the tall shelves filled by books, this is somehow not helping Ava to breathe. 

Ava doesn't know why she was acting fuzzy and uneasy, Beatrice was looking through the shelves but she really wasn't paying attention to every book, she would simply brush her fingertips while her eyes roamed around the books but never really tried to check any of them. Ava noticed this, she suddenly wanted to break the ice. 

"So um… This Saturday, we're going to celebrate my parents' anniversary. Lilith and Mary will be attending and they are asking you to come to the family dinner. If you want to." Ava spoke. She suddenly thought of the family dinner on Saturday. 

"Really? That's… Nice. I guess so, I have nothing else to do anyway." Beatrice replied. Her tone was different and Ava knew that, whatever that was it bothered Beatrice so much that she is acting like this. 

Ava turned her back to Beatrice, going through the bookshelves to find that one specific book that she and Beatrice would relate to, probably a book that they have already read. 

"What book have you already read though? Maybe we could choose a book of your liking and then I get to read them and then after that I could help you create the summary." Ava spoke. 

There were no words but Beatrice replied in hum so Ava continued looking for a book that seemed familiar to her, as she continued walking her eyes caught a book that she had already read and knew that Beatrice had read the book as well, she quickly took the book out of the book shelf. 

"Look it's John Green's—" Ava paused as soon as she turned around to see Beatrice who was standing a few inches away from her, Beatrice's eyes were staring into hers which Ava felt heat crawling inside her. She was looking up to her, her back hitting the shelf behind her. Beatrice came closer and Ava froze, her eyes never left Beatrice's, she didn't realize that she swallowed really hard. 

Beatrice then rested her head on Ava's left shoulder, Ava wasn't sure whether to ask her what she was doing or break free from her? Ava just froze and could not find herself to move again. Beatrice lifted her head up a little, then whispered in Ava's ear which sent electricity down to her whole body. 

"Can I just lean for a minute? I need this." Beatrice whispered. A hint of sadness can be heard again from her voice, Ava was worried now. The next thing Ava did was to wrap her arms around Beatrice and responded with. 

"I'm here. I'm here." Ava whispers. Beatrice closed her eyes as soon as she felt the hug was much warm and relieved Beatrice. Ava just slowly caressed Beatrice back causing Beatrice to wrap her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Ava closed her eyes and just let this one happen, the only thing they both could hear was their heart beat.


	8. I Hate You, You Know That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I want to play with yall feelings for this Avatrice AU thing. Goodluck reading throughout the chapters.

Beatrice couldn't stop herself from remembering what she did yesterday at the library, after what happened yesterday they ended up choosing The Fault in Our Stars. The book was something she really loved after reading it, she became hooked to it and loved the storyline of it. Ava, on the other hand, just started reading it so that it will be easier to make the summary if both have read it. 

Her mind would eventually trail back to that memory lane of her and Ava where they just hugged. Her phone buzzed, she checked her phone to see that she had received a text from Camila about the family dinner, Beatrice was debating whether to go or not. She didn't reply right away, though she gave an answer to Ava that she would. Beatrice recalling that day, she ends up thinking about that hug, for Beatrice it's a big deal. 

She misses her. She really did miss the younger girl's genuine hugs, the conversations they will have when they talk during the summer. But everything that happened to her life, it's quite impossible to be that person that Ava met years ago. Beatrice didn't feel like herself since yesterday after finding out about the new student who was connected somehow to the girl who turned her world upside down. 

The trauma she had to face during those days felt like it was yesterday, she's scared. She admits to herself that she's scared, too many questions in her head lingering. She's now back in her dorm room, surrounded by silence, accompanied by these school text books scattered around her table. 

Beatrice has been staring at the same sentence for the past minutes, her mind is so distracted and filled with many thoughts that she can't even say it out loud. Everyone's out, it's friday night and she chose to stay behind and study but ended up overthinking about the things she used to think about. 

She dropped the pen she was holding and sighed heavily, she rested her head down and closed her eyes. Few minutes later, she heard her phone ringing echoing around the room. She checked her phone and it was Lea, she stared at her phone for about a second before she decided to answer the call. 

"Yes, Lea?" Beatrice answered. 

"Where are you? You do know we made a deal!" Lea replied, the loud music playing in the background. 

"I'm still here at the dorm, studying." Beatrice said. 

"Oh come on! Don't be a loser now, Hansen! Ava is here! Camila is here! Everybody is here! You gotta take a rest from your textbooks, I'm sure your textbooks want some rest too." Lea replied. 

"I really can't —" She suddenly stopped talking because she heard Ava's voice in the background calling her name. 

"Is—Beatrice?! BEATRICE?! HI! Wh-why a-are err… Here?!" Ava asked. She figured that Ava took Lea's phone, Ava is drunk and she's with JC. 

"I don't do parties, Ava. Not anymore." Beatrice replied. 

"Tsk! I-if you don't come! I will come t-to you and draaaag… You." Ava said, her words were a little bit hard to understand as she was drunk. Too drunk. Beatrice checked the clock and it was almost past midnight. 

"Ava, can you please give the phone to Lea?" Beatrice asked. 

"Hmp! Fine! You really don't like talking to me anyway!" Ava shouted. Beatrice couldn't help but chuckle at how drunk Ava is. 

"Dude seriously, you have to come!" Lea said. 

"Fine, fine. I'll be there. Send me the address." Beatrice replied and hung up. She took a sigh and decided to sit there for about five minutes before she stands up and take her shower. 

It's a good thing that she didn't have training tomorrow morning but it's in the afternoon, then she will be with Ava and her family. Beatrice thought about it if she would come or not but since it will be rude if she doesn't show up to the anniversary dinner. 

It took Beatrice ten minutes to prepare, she took her car keys under her drawer and brought her the things she needed right before she headed to the party, she looked at her phone and saw Lea's text message of the address. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror, she was wearing a simple outfit which was a ripped denim skinnie jeans, her top was a white plain cottoned-fabric fitted shirt that she tucked in and a pink polo sleeve she used as a cardigan. She finally got to the parking lot where they kept all the cars of students who owned one but decided to keep in the parking garage if not being used. 

There her Matte Black BMW X7 parked, she unlocked the doors and hopped in. She inserted the key and twisted it making the loud sound of her engine roaring. She entered the address on her portable GPS and right away gave her the directions to where she was going. Beatrice started driving, she played music from her phone. 

She then realized that the address wasn't really that far from the university, she felt relieved for not driving that far. Beatrice stopped at the stoplight, waiting for it to turn green. Her mind was elsewhere again and this time it was from what happened earlier, she couldn't forget. Her nightmare was starting to happen again and Beatrice doesn't know how she will survive it this time, knowingly that she was only the key before Quinton comes as well. 

A new girl coming to the university and will start her studies on Monday, the meeting earlier was about her arrival this morning which kind of surprised the other upper officials as they do not accept anymore late enrollees. Turns out, she was a child of the new member of the board of directors, she was asked to move her due to personal reasons. 

And Beatrice was asked to be the new girl's tour guide around the campus, as much as she didn't want to but she had no choice but to do it. Beatrice finally made a few more u-turns before she arrived at the address that Lea had sent her. She parked her car a few meters away from the crowded entrance, she loved her car very much as well and so she didn't want any of these people to scratch it. 

Beatrice walked towards the entrance, getting greetings from students she is familiar with. Some students who recognize her, students that goes in other schools. This is how it was, she misses going out and having fun just like the old days, although after what happened before kind of reminisce the bad memories instead. 

Beatrice took her phone and dialed Lea's phone, she was looking around then she spotted Lea immediately. Beatrice turned off her phone and approach Lea, she had to force herself in the little crowded hallway before she approached and stood in front of Lea who suddenly screamed her name out loud when her eyes landed on Beatrice. 

"Beatrice!" Lea shouted. Some students started whispering and murmuring, this was the first time she showed up to a party and because Beatrice was here for only one reason. Ava. It may not seem like it but after hearing Ava drunk earlier, she can see how this young girl showed signs that she was never touched. 

Beatrice wanted to keep it that way, knowing JC when he is super drunk and the pressure he gets from his boys, Beatrice knew well enough what will happen next and she didn't want Ava to go through it. 

"I thought you bailed on us again but here you are!" Lea shouted, the loud music was blasting real loud. 

"Deal is a deal, Lea. That's what you said." Beatrice replied. 

"Here I got you your usual." Lea said and handed her the red cup. 

The smell of alcohol hits her nostrils, she missed the smell of it, its taste that burns her throat whenever the liquid enters. Beatrice mouthed thank you to Lea, she hesitated first before she took a sip from the cup but still did. She needed to relax as well, her mind has been overflowing with too many thoughts that she didn't know how to release her stress. 

"What happened to you yesterday? You just kept marching until you entered the classroom." Lea spoke.

"I think you already knew, it's all over the social media whoever follows her." Beatrice replied.

"Yeah you can say that. You're right. Anyway, what happened?" Lea asked. 

"I really don't know honestly, all I knew is that I was called to the office. I met her, for a second I thought Quinton was with her." Beatrice replied. 

"What would you do anyway?" Lea asked. 

"I don't know, Lea and I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just get some more drinks. " Beatrice replied, gulping the alcohol like water. 

A few more cups and she would feel the adrenaline rush, her eyes automatically look around to find that one specific girl she always wanted to see everyday even though she had planned to avoid her until the end of the school year. And now she's looking for her, her eyes wanted to catch those beautiful brown eyes of the girl that makes her nervous inside. 

Beatrice walked through the crowd, she was heading towards the table filled with chips and other drinks. She was still searching for Ava, she knew that girl was somewhere in there along with JC. Beatrice still continued searching around the room until her eyes landed to the girl she was looking for, her eyes lit up while her lips were wearing that genuine smile, her voice can be heard. 

She watches the younger girl dancing and laughing along with JC and the others, Ava's eyes are sparkling as she stares at JC who was smiling back at her. JC's hands were respectfully not going down any further, which Beatrice felt the jealousy eating her alive. She wanted Ava, she needed Ava, Beatrice just wanted her to be the one to be the reason behind that smile but Beatrice knew better. 

Beatrice gulped a few more cups until she felt the alcohol kicking in, she stayed in a corner where she could watch the people and observe them, some of them were either talking, dancing, taking pictures or videos, flirting with somebody, play beer pongs. The usual happenings in the party, she just stood there with her eyes observing everything but only to find her staring back at Ava. 

This time JC wasn't around, it's just her dancing along with the other girls. Luna, Camila, Chanel and the others. Beatrice was once again mesmerized by this view, she watched the younger girl move her body. The command Ava does to her body that shows hypnotic-like effect on Beatrice mostly, the alcohol was kicking in more and Beatrice needed to drive herself home afterwards. 

Beatrice sighed heavily and freed herself from staring at Ava, she needed to sober up before she drives herself home. Coming to the party was good for a moment but with the alcohol everywhere, her temptations and desires that she had been longing were rising. She didn't want to screw around just like she used to because she didn't want to deal with clingy and their obsessions, thinking that there is something going on between them when in fact it's just for a one night stand. 

Beatrice reminiscing the old days, it was in that way she met Quinton. The girl who ruined her life, the girl who destroyed her big time. Beatrice came out of the house, leading herself to the quiet part of the place which was near the garage space. She sat at the chair placed near it and just waited for her adrenaline to cool down. 

Beatrice just rested there, closing her eyes for a minute while staying alert at her surroundings. She suddenly heard giggling voices coming from the garage space, Beatrice don't really like gossiping at all. She doesn't mind these people and their business and just walked away, she entered the loud house again and made her way to the crowd where she ended up finding Luna. 

"Beatrice come join us upstairs! We were supposed to play the spin the bottle, truth or dare but of course the alcohol is involved." Luna spoke to Beatrice. 

"What are you waiting for then?" Beatrice asked. 

"One more player and you my friend will take the last position." Luna replied. 

"I really don't know, Luna. I'm supposed to be going home now, I've drunk too much already." Beatrice said. 

"B, I've known you since sophomore. You are not yet in the level of fun because you are not really that drunk! Lea suggested you anyway!" Luna replied, pulling Beatrice upstairs. 

Beatrice wanted to protest but she ended up giving up after being pulled and ended up in front of the room. The loud music faded as soon as they reached the front door, Luna opened the door with a big smile on her lips. 

"Guess who I found?!" Luna asked the people inside the room, as if it excites them to see something. 

"Oh loooook! It's my moooon!" Ava spoke, she was drunk. She stretched the words coming out from her mouth, she tried to stand up and when she did she made her way towards Beatrice. 

Beatrice immediately froze, this is not good for her but because she was in the influence of alcohol she just watched Ava walk towards her, Ava stopped right in front of Beatrice. Their eyes met and this time it's like the whole surrounding just stopped for a minute, Beatrice was just staring at the love of her life looking at her, judging her. 

"She should do a looooootttt of dares." Ava said, some of the people inside the room suddenly giggled. 

"Come on! You're sitting beside me!" Ava says, the alcohol was making her hype. Ava pulled Beatrice, sitting right next to each other. 

"The game is simple. Truth or dare, if you do truth. You have to be honest, if you want to keep it a secret then you need to drink. Now if you do dare and don't want to do it, you drink the two whole cups straight and explain why." Hale spoke. 

"Okay that kinda suck, change the game rules! Spice it up!" Luna replied, a naughty smirk formed on her lips. Camila elbowed Luna and gave her a death stare which Luna raised both of her arms to surrender. 

"How about a simple truth or dare rules? If you don't answer the questions you drink." Tallulah said. 

"Let's go with that then!" Camila spoke, clapping her hands like a child while Luna giggled at her roommate's reaction. 

"Let's start with Camila! Since she's the one who suggested to play the game in the first place. Who's going to ask her?" Hale said. 

"I will!" Luna immediately volunteered. 

"Behave, Luna." Lea spoke which made everyone giggle. 

"This won't hurt I promise. So, Camila. Truth or dare?" Luna asked. 

"Since we were just starting, I'll go with truth." Camila replied. 

"Tell us the truth, do you want to change rooms?" Tallulah asked, while everyone stared at Luna. 

"Nope! I'm happy with my room right now." Camila replied. 

"More like, happy with her roommate." Hale said, wiggling his eyebrows. Luna glared at Hale while Camila playfully hit him. 

"Oh come on! It's not like it's a secret, we know you two are a thing now." Lea spoke. 

"Oh shut it! Let's have the next one!" Camila shouted, wanting the topic to be changed. Her cheeks were in shade of red, she was blushing and so was Luna but she kept herself calm and stayed in her poise. 

"Ava's turn!" Hale suggested, Beatrice glanced at Ava who was giggling but nodded her head, she was starting to be tipsy. 

"Ava, truth or dare?" Tallulah asked. 

"I want truth." Ava replied. 

"Name one person you missed the most." Hale asked. 

"JC. But he is somewhere partying so I'll see him later." Ava replied, giggling. 

"What Hale wanted to know is, is there any specific person you really missed? The one who had a big role in your life. Or anybody who died or something?" Luna asked.

"I don't know honestly. Lately, I've been feeling so tired but I don't know for whatever reason. Maybe I miss my old bed." Ava replied, chuckling. 

Ava let out a sigh and then went silent, Beatrice was quiet too. She wanted to hear it but at the same time she didn't want to, she let her eyes focus on the floor because she might see those brown eyes that will melt her again. Beatrice sighed heavily and glanced to Ava's direction and she was right about those brown eyes making her melt again, Ava was staring at her the whole time. 

"Beatrice. I missed her. I missed my best friend. My moon." Ava finally spoke again. Ava was staring at Beatrice. The two had stared at each other's eyes, lost in the moment when suddenly Ava started to throw up. She immediately ran out of the room to go to the nearest bathroom outside of the room, Beatrice hesitated to go after her but she can't leave her alone at this moment. 

"Where is JC anyway? Isn't he supposed to look after Ava?" Beatrice asked. 

"I don't know, we didn't see him anywhere because we were hanging out here right before you came." Hale replied. 

"I'll go check, Ava." Beatrice said, sighing out loud right before she stands up. 

"Hey B!" Tallulah called her out. Beatrice glanced to Tallulah. 

"It's nice to see you here again. I'm glad you're back on track and I wish it keeps going like that." Tallulah said. The rest of them nodded their head, agreeing with what Tallulah had said. Beatrice just gave them a small smile and a nod before heading out of the room to find Ava. 

The sound of Ava throwing up can be heard as they were on the third floor of the house and nobody occupied the third floor. Beatrice quickly ran to the bathroom where Ava was throwing up on the toilet, Ava's hair was a mess and all she could hear was Ava throwing up. Beatrice proceeded to grab Ava's hair and tied them with the hair tie she had on her wrist and caressing Ava's back while she was throwing up. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Ava protested. 

"Right, tell me that when you are done throwing up and shoving your head inside the toilet bowl, Ava." Beatrice spoke. Ava then glanced up to Beatrice. 

"Tsk. Look at you caring for me when for the past few weeks all you did was give me a cold shoulder. It hurts you know." Ava said. Beatrice didn't say a word, she knew the way she treated Ava for the past few weeks since the school had started was awful but this was the only way for her to get over her feelings for the younger girl and protect her from any possible threats that Beatrice is facing. 

She didn't want Ava to go through hardships and face fake people who had something against Beatrice or liked Beatrice and didn't want Ava to be a pawn for them to get to her. Ava tried to stand up but failed at her first attempt, Beatrice didn't waste not time but to wrap her one arm around Ava's waist and help her towards the sink. 

"Wash yourself, Ava." Beatrice replied. 

"Okay, mother!" Ava said, almost shouting. 

"Shh, geez. Keep it down." Beatrice scolded Ava. Ava pouted and then her eyes started tearing up, Beatrice suddenly was taken back. Her eyes widened and quickly checked Ava. 

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Ava?" Beatrice asked worryingly, her right hand cupped Ava's left cheek. The look on Beatrice's face was visible enough to see that she was worried at Ava who suddenly cried. 

"I hate you, you know that. I hate you." Ava replied, pouting. Beatrice was suddenly taken back but she knew the girl was just acting up for what happened all these years. She couldn't blame the younger girl, Beatrice's face expression softened as she brushed the tear using her thumb. The contact their skin made sent a burning sensation to the both of them, Beatrice remained calm while Ava let out a small gasp. 

"I know you do. I'm sorry." Beatrice spoke. All the walls she was trying to hold on just crushed down the moment she let those words come out of her mouth. 

"I mean it. What I said earlier, I really mean it." Ava said. 

"I know. I know." Beatrice replied, almost into a whisper. Their eyes never broke in contact, their eyes just stared at each other, the smiles forming on their lips. Ava quickly hugged Beatrice, wrapping her arms around Beatrice's torso, burying her face on Beatrice's neck. Beatrice scoffed softly before she hugged her back. 

"Please don't go this time." Ava whispered to the air but loud enough to hear by Beatrice. Beatrice didn't open her mouth and just let her and Ava stay in that position. 

"I don't know what I'm doing but I'm certain about one thing, I cannot bear to see you getting hurt. I do not want you to waste those tears for somebody. I want you to smile everyday, feel loved for the rest of your life." Beatrice spoke. 

There was no response, Beatrice hinted this as maybe Ava was listening to her talking. Until then, the weight got heavy for Beatrice, Ava fell asleep. Beatrice was too surprised for what just happened, Ava fell asleep for being too drunk and she fell asleep at Beatrice. Beatrice slowly changed the position to carry her in a bridal style and bring her to one of the rooms to let her rest. 

When she finally carried her in the bridal style, Beatrice quickly looked for the nearest empty room where she could put Ava for a little while to go find JC and tell him that she will take Ava home. She found the nearest one and opened the door, she checked the room to see if anyone was inside and to her luck nobody was in there. 

She entered the room, placing the younger girl on the soft mattress. Beatrice decided to close the door first before she made Ava comfortable on the bed, Beatrice adjusted the pillow under Ava's head. She took Ava's shoes off, putting on the side. The room was dark and the only light they were getting is from the lampshade that was left open. 

After doing all of it, Beatrice found herself sitting down beside the sleeping Ava. She brushes the hair strands away from Ava's face, revealing Ava's face. She looked very peaceful, Beatrice thought to herself as she observed Ava sleeping. 

"You will always be the girl who makes me nervous and it's crazy. You have no idea what you're doing to me, it's kind of driving me insane but I'm loving it. After all, I'm in love with you." Beatrice spoke, chuckled softly. But the sudden realization hit her, this girl is the girl she would never have as she belongs to someone else. 

She felt hatred but at the same time sadness, she observed Ava for a little while then decided to go to look for JC but before she could leave she suddenly felt somebody grabbing her wrist. Beatrice glanced to the direction where Ava was looking at her, it was more like glaring at her. 

"Where are you going?" Ava asked. 

"I was about to look for JC." Beatrice replied. 

"No you're not. You're leaving me." Ava spoke. 

"Well, JC is supposed to be the one to take care of you, not me. I'm not your babysitter." Beatrice replied. 

"You're staying." Ava said. 

"But—" Beatrice was cut off when Ava immediately pulled Beatrice on top of her. Beatrice could hear her heart beating so fast, she tried to break free from the girl who only wrapped her arms around Beatrice. 

The awkward position that Beatrice is in, it made her more nervous. What if somebody comes in? What if someone walks in and saw them in that position? 

"Ava please." Beatrice spoke while she tried to break free from Ava. 

"No!" Ava shouted which shook Beatrice, she tried to break free and just ended up in a spooning position, Ava led her to do so. She wondered if this is how Ava is when she's drunk, Beatrice ended up spooning the younger girl. The smell of Ava was still the same scent she had when she was young, her left arm was underneath Ava's head to which Ava intertwined their hands. 

Beatrice was really hoping that she'd locked the door but it wasn't, she didn't want to start any rumor because she knew how people are very entertained with gossip and will start rumors and eventually change the story and she didn't want Ava to go through those things. 

But being near Ava like this was a new impact to Beatrice and at the same time she missed this, just like they were before. Sleeping right next to each other, waking up in the morning next to each other, would pull a prank on each other. Ava scooted more to Beatrice until they were hugging close, she could hear her heart beating rapidly then hearing Ava's calm beating. 

"This is crazy…" Beatrice whispered, fighting off the sleepiness until she felt her eyes closing and eventually ended drifting to sleep.


	9. Maybe This is the First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! HERE'S THE NEWEST CHAPTER! ENJOY READING IT EVERYONE!

Ava slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times before she finally opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in the dorm room. She then noticed her hand intertwined with a soft hand, she stared at the hand and realized that it wasn't JC's hand, it was a girl's hand. She glanced to her shoulder to see a sleeping Beatrice, she was sleeping peacefully.

Ava tried to remember what happened last night, her head started to throb the moment she tried to get up. I guess that's on staying away from parties for a few months because she would rather spend it with JC going out on dates and spending time at home with him. Ava sighed out loud and groaned a little because of the headache. 

"Does it hurt?" Beatrice suddenly asked which startled Ava because she thought Beatrice was asleep. 

"Oh! I… You startled me, geez!" Ava replied. Beatrice chuckling, her morning voice was deep and hoarse when she chuckled which Ava couldn't help but to tell herself that it was the sexiest thing she heard. 

"I'm sorry then." Beatrice spoke, Ava was too shook from hearing her morning voice. Ava's eyes widened. 

"I-is that how you normally sound like in the morning?" Ava unexpectedly asked. 

Beatrice looked at her with such a questionable look, Ava realized about her question and just laughed it off but then her head started throbbing again and groaned a little because of the pain. 

"Are you hungry?" Beatrice asked. 

"What? No." Ava replied.

"Let's grab something to eat and then you drink some aspirin, you can't drink the medicine if you have an empty stomach." Beatrice said. 

"Where's JC?" Ava asked. 

"Ouch, so you really do hate me that much, huh? I don't know. Do you want me to call him?" Beatrice replied. Her tone suddenly changed. 

"Hate you? What? What do you mean I hate you?" Ava asked. 

"Never mind. Come on, get your butt up lightweight." Beatrice replied. 

"Haha. Very funny." Ava said. 

"Get up." Beatrice replied. 

"Can I just lay down for a little bit?" Ava asked. 

"Fine, I'll go get the car." Beatrice replied. 

"I'll dial JC first and tell him I'm coming with you." Ava said. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she texted JC about going to eat breakfast with Beatrice and for sure they will be riding back to the university together. 

Ava noticed the sudden change of Beatrice, she could sense that something is up but just didn't want to make up conclusions because she wanted to be sure, Beatrice was soft and gentle with her today. Even offered to grab breakfast and advise her to eat first before drinking the medicine. She finds it weird for Beatrice to act like that but she let it slide. 

Ava placed the phone beside her and laid down, her head was throbbing so she closed her eyes for a little bit. Her phone started ringing all of a sudden, it was a FaceTime call, Lilith was calling her then her senses came back real quick. She has plans today. 

She fixed herself first, fixing her hair. She was hoping for the call to be a phone call but it was a FaceTime. She cleared her throat a lot of times before she pressed the answer call. 

"Hey, Lili!" Ava greeted. 

"Hey! Look who's here?!" Lilith spoke, turning the camera towards the other female she's with, Mary. 

"Hi, Ava! It's good to finally see you, though I hope I will personally see you at the dinner tonight, yeah?" Mary asked. 

"Yes, I will be there! I can't miss it!" Ava replied happily. 

"Tell Beatrice that mom and dad are expecting her tonight, they reserved a table already for eight." Lilith said. 

"Eight?" Ava asked. 

"Camila is bringing this girl named Luna to the dinner, she wanted to introduce her to mom and dad." Lilith replied. 

"Yes, I will make sure that she will come. Are you heading home?" Ava said. 

"We're staying at the hotel, I can't really stay much longer here I had to go fly back to London." Lilith replied. 

"Oh yeah. Right. I'll see you later then? My head is killing me right now, I'm just waiting for the ice queen to get here." Ava said. 

"Ice queen?" Lilith asked. 

"Beatrice." Ava replied, chuckling to what she had called Beatrice. 

"Well, see you later okay? Make sure you bring the ice queen. And tell Beatrice I said hi. See you!" Lilith said, waving her hand goodbye to Ava. Ava waved back and forced a smile because behind it, her head was really throbbing but she was trying to pretend that she was alright. Lilith finally ended the call to which Ava mouthed thank you in the air as she closed her eyes again. 

Her phone started ringing again, Ava sighed before she lazily grabbed the phone beside her. She sat up first and cleared her throat before she answered the call. 

"Hello?" Ava answered.

"Hey Ava! It's Hale, is JC with you? Coach decided to change the practice instead of practicing in the afternoon and he decided to do it today because the game is tonight." Hale replied. 

"Actually no. He is not here with me, did you try contacting his phone?" Ava asked. 

"I rang his phone four times, a few minutes ago and texted him but got no reply." Hale replied. 

"I'll try calling him, okay? I'm sort of Ina hangover state at the moment." Ava said. 

"Alright, alright. Thank you! Drink some aspirin it helps." Hale replied. Ava hung up the phone call and dialed JC's number, the phone kept ringing and ringing but there was no answer at the first dial so she did it again for the second time and still no luck, JC didn't answer his phone. 

"Where the hell is my boyfriend?" Ava muttered. She dialed JC's number but there was no answer, she did it three times but still no answer from him. She threw her phone back to the mattress as she lay back down again, she rested her eyes for a little bit because it was really throbbing. Without realizing that she instantly fell asleep. 

Beatrice, on the other hand, came in the room to tell her to come out but only to stop herself to make more noise, she saw Ava asleep again. She could not help but watch her sleep, she looked really relaxed and in peace. She slowly approached the young girl, slowly sitting down beside her, she stared at Ava for a little then brushed a few strands of her hair again. It's a habit of hers to do so, she used to do it when they were little as well, Beatrice smiled down at Ava. 

She checked her watch and they needed to go back to the university but Ava needed to drink some medicine for the headache, Beatrice swallowed first before she started to wake Ava up. She leaned in a little closer to the younger girl, shaking her gently to wake up because she didn't want her voice to be so loud when waking the younger girl so she leaned a little closer. 

"Ava? Ava? Come on, the car is waiting outside. We need to get your stomach filled and you need to drink the medicine." Beatrice softly spoke to Ava, Ava hummed and slowly opened her eyes when Ava saw how Beatrice was close to her, she immediately panicked and did not think of her second move, she sat up straight real quick causing their foreheads to bump into each other. The two girls groaned in pain. 

"What the fuck, Ava?!" Beatrice asked immediately, a little pissed for the sudden happening. 

"S-sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I— you were too close!" Ava protested. 

"It's not like I'm going to kiss you or anything, Ava. Geez!" Beatrice said. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ava apologized. 

"Come on, the car is waiting outside. Let's go grab breakfast, we have to head back to the university." Beatrice annoyingly spoke. Standing up from the bed, leaving Ava behind the room. Ava felt bad real quick, she quickly grabbed her things and followed Beatrice out of the house. 

Ava catched up to Beatrice, they were walking down the stairs and suddenly ran into somebody, Beatrice immediately greeted him. Ava wondered if they were close, she never met the boy because he didn't seem to be around the university, or maybe he was from another department so prolly from the other department building. 

"Ralph. Thanks for letting me use the bedroom last night." Beatrice spoke. Ava heard Beatrice said his name, he gazed at Ava and gave her a genuine smile. 

"Yeah, dude. Anytime, your girlfriend is cute by the way. Is she the girl you were telling me before?" Ralph asked. Beatrice immediately glared at Ralph who awkwardly laughed.

"I'm Ava, no I'm not her… Girlfriend. I'm her childhood best friend." Ava introduced. Ralph just waved at her and smiled at her. 

"We'll be heading out. This lightweight needs to eat and drink some medicine, great party by the way." Beatrice spoke. Ava elbowed her and Beatrice didn't showed any reaction to it. 

"Sure, sure anytime. Probably I'll throw another one on my birthday, don't forget to come. You missed my best parties." Ralph said. 

"I can't make any promises, Ralph." Beatrice replied. 

"Will you do me a favor, Ava? Bring your best friend next time. I'm sure you would not want to miss the parties as well, JC told me you loved parties." Ralph said to Ava. 

"I promise you I'll drag this ice queen with me." Ava teasingly replied and smirked at Beatrice. Beatrice raised an eyebrow at Ava which Ava immediately gave her a shy smile. 

"We better get going, I'll see you around Ralph." Beatrice said. 

"Alright. Nice meeting you, Ava!" Ralph replied and waved goodbye to Beatrice and Ava. Beatrice and Ava quickly left the house, walking towards Beatrice's car. Ava's eyes widened as soon as she laid her eyes on the car. 

"This is yours?" Ava asked. 

"Yeah. Why?" Beatrice replied. 

"This was my dream car!" Ava said, the joy was screaming all over her face as Beatrice just nodded her head and opened the door for Ava. 

"Come on. We have to drive back to the university right away." Beatrice spoke. Ava didn't waste no time but to hop in the passenger seat, Beatrice closed the door for Ava and walked to the driver's seat. She put on her seat belt and Ava did the same. 

Beatrice started driving off, she planned to take her to the nearest diner in fifteen minutes drive away from the university, she was about to meet the new girl and needed to tour her around the university. But she wanted to at least get her mind off for a little more before she goes back to reality. Beatrice was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Ava's touching her arm, she glanced down to her arm then back up to Ava who looked at her. 

"What?" Beatrice asked, saying the words out dry and cold. 

"I was asking you if you're okay." Ava replied. 

"What do you mean?" Beatrice asked. 

"You look so bothered by something, I wondered what's running in your mind." Ava replied. Immediately taking her hand back, Beatrice finds herself felt relieved. This whole time she was feeling nervous, all those skin contacts With Ava is making her lose her cool. 

The drive was pretty much silent but the tension they both have every time their eyes meet whenever they would through subtle glance to each other, they didn't utter another word. Ava found herself watching Beatrice every now and then, this woman right next to her is really different from what she was used to. 

Those eyes used to look at her so soft and gentle but now those eyes showed sadness and other emotions, she can see that Beatrice is bothered and tired as well. She suddenly recalled what happened between them in the library, Ava saw how Beatrice needed that hug and it was the kind of hug that she had been longing to have but couldn't get one. 

Now Ava wondered what really happened in the past, Ava didn't utter a word at all and just waited until they arrived at the diner. They were on the road for at least twenty-five minutes until they reached the diner. 

Beatrice parked her car in the available slot of parking, the two girls got out of the car and walked towards the diner entrance. As they were walking, Ava saw someone familiar from afar but couldn't make it out whether it was really that person she really thought it was. But Ava is still stuck in her hangover to even care at the moment. 

They entered the diner, picked a table and sat down. Ava's stomach growled, Beatrice looked at her with a smug on her face and Ava just ended up pouting while grabbing the menu. 

"Beatrice, how come you don't ask me to hang out with you?" Ava asked. 

"Do I have a reason to?" Beatrice questioned. 

"Bea!" Ava whined out. 

"What?" Beatrice asked. 

"You're trying to make everything uncomfortable so that our conversation would be dead. I want to talk to you, Hansen." Ava replied. 

"Yes, Ava?" Beatrice asked. 

"Please, I just want us to talk properly. We haven't done much of that since you don't talk to me." Ava replied. Beatrice gazed at her only to gaze back down on the menu. 

"What do you want me to say Ava?" Beatrice asked. 

"Who is Quinton?" Ava questioned. 

Beatrice completely shut her mouth, she stayed silent as she heard those words. She now debates whether to tell Ava everything or not, she'd rather bottled it up because that's what she was used to. She gazed back up to Ava who looked at her with so much concern, little did Beatrice know her eyes were betraying her. Ava could see the sadness forming in her eyes, Ava touched Beatrice's hand. 

"I will tell you if I'm ready to tell any details. For now let's just order what we need to eat, you have to take the aspirin. Is your head still aching?" Beatrice spoke. Ava nodded her head, it was still throbbing but she was only trying to act like it doesn't bother her. 

She was used to partying but she is indeed a lightweight, she hated that because she wanted to enjoy as much as she wanted but once the alcohol started running through her whole body, that's when she started to feel funny and eventually knocked herself out after a few heavy alcohol drinks. 

"What are you planning to get?" Beatrice asked, breaking the ice. 

"I'm getting their famous waffles and chicken sandwich. Their sauce is delicious." Ava replied. 

"Okay, I guess I'll get the same thing. I don't really know the food here. I never ate here." Beatrice said. 

"Wait, really?" Ava asked. 

"I never left the university dorm, I just spent my whole time in and out of the dorm, I practiced for the swimming competition and then headed back to the dorm. Repeat" Beatrice replied. 

"How come you never got out of the university? You know at least going out of the campus going somewhere, a secret place or something. Like your safe haven, to think, breathe. Or something." Ava said. 

"I never got a chance to do all that because my focus only is school, studies, swimming, council." Beatrice replied. 

"It sounds like high school, geez. Live a little, Bea. Life is too short to isolate yourself with adult stuff." Ava said. 

"Adult stuff? Really?" Beatrice questioned, her British tone came out which caught Ava off guard. Now that she could hear it properly, Ava could not deny that the accent sort of made it sexy for Beatrice. Ava realized what she was thinking and quickly closed her eyes, hoping Beatrice wasn't looking, busy looking through the menu even though she had suggested earlier that she would take the same order as Ava did. 

"Are you okay, Ava?" Beatrice asked. 

"Huh? What? Yeah?— Yes. Why would you think that I'm not okay?" Ava replied, the panic in her voice was clear and Beatrice was left questioning it but set it aside. Ava intentionally shook her head which caused more to ache, Ava groaned and rested her head on the table. Beatrice scoffed underneath her breath as she called out the waitress. 

"Excuse me, miss? Can you get our order? My friend is kind of in a hurry to drink her medicine, if that is alright?" Beatrice asked the waitress who walked pass by, the authority tone in Beatrice's voice came out.

After the waitress had taken their orders, Beatrice just sat there across the younger girl who was resting her head down on the table, Beatrice crossed her arms as she relaxed herself on the chair while her eyes were still glued to Ava. Her phone started ringing, she took her phone out from the pocket and saw Lea's name. 

Beatrice stood up and walked out of the diner, she stood in front of the glass where she could see Ava inside. She finally answered the call. 

"Yes, Lea?" Beatrice said. 

"Dude, I came back to your dorm last night and fell asleep here." Lea replied. 

"You called me just for that? How many times I told you that you could barge in any time just don't touch Ava's things." Beatrice said. 

"Okay okay, but dude the new girl came by earlier looking for you. She left a gift saying it's from Quinton." Lea replied. The moment she heard the name, all the cold feelings and hatred she had been keeping inside came back, Beatrice's facial expression changed. 

"Just hid it inside my drawer, Lea. I'll be home right away." Beatrice said. 

"Alright. Please don't do anything stupid." Lea replied, the worry in her voice was very clear not to be heard. Beatrice hung up the call and put her phone back to her pocket. Her frustration was just increasing and she didn't know what she would do right now. 

"Fuck." Beatrice muttered out. She wanted to yell but she couldn't, she wanted to get out but she couldn't leave Ava alone. She breathe in and out, doing this cycle over and over again until she was perfectly calm. She headed back inside and sat to the seat across Ava, a few minutes later the food had arrived and Beatrice had to wake her up. 

The two ate their breakfast while exchanging small conversations every now and then Beatrice handed Ava the aspirin she had found at Ralph's house. Ava gulp the medicine without any protest, they rest for a little bit before they leave the table leaving the payment and walk out of the diner. Beatrice opened the door for the younger girl and Ava mouthed thank you. 

As they were about to cross in the middle, a crazy driver was driving too fast, almost running over Ava who was walking ahead of Beatrice. Beatrice pulled Ava right away, so that she won't get hurt. Beatrice quickly checked the younger girl, Ava could see how worried Beatrice was. 

"I'm fine, Bea. I'm fine…" Ava spoke. Beatrice nodded her head, in an instance Ava saw how Beatrice's eyes turned cold, gazing to the driver who pulled over. 

"You almost ran over my friend, bro. This is not a racing track to drive too fast." Beatrice spoke calmly but the dry and obvious pissed in the tone of Beatrice can be heard. 

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. I was in a hurry, I'm really sorry. Miss are you alright?" The man who was driving the pick up truck asked. 

"I'm alright, sir. I'm sorry about my friend. She's a little hot headed. You can go on now, we will be on our way. Just be careful next time." Ava politely replied. Smiling at the man. Beatrice was clearly pissed bu Ava just grab Beatrice's hand walking towards the car. 

As soon as they stood there, Ava faced Beatrice who was gazing over her shoulder right before she looked away to find Ava was smiling at her, Beatrice was suddenly confused. 

"What are you smiling at?" Beatrice asked. 

"Nothing. You're being you." Ava replied, smiling like a little girl. 

"What do you mean by that?" Beatrice asked. Ava giggled and immediately brought her hands to Beatrice's cheeks and pinch them. Beatrice was taken back and tried to remove Ava's hand. 

"Your cheeks are still squishy oh my god!" Ava replied while giggling. Ava didn't know what came over her but she did it anyway. 

"I don't really know what's going through your head but you are acting like a little child right now, Ava. So please let go of my cheeks." Beatrice said. 

"Nope! Not until you say please." Ava teased. 

"For goodness' sake, Ava let go." Beatrice said, not to sound like ordering but that's what she did. 

"Hmm. Not until you say please, Beatrice." Ava replied. Beatrice sighed, somehow this little encounter they had helped forget a little, earlier all she felt was rage and hatred but at that moment she felt relaxed. But they need to return to reality, Beatrice has something else to deal with. 

" Please let go of my cheeks." Beatrice said, this time it wasn't an order nor request. Ava let go of her cheeks and then fixed her poise before she reminds Beatrice about the dinner again tonight. 

"You're coming to dinner, right?" Ava asked. 

"I'm still thinking about it." Beatrice replied. 

"Please? Plus mom and dad have been wanting to see you. They would keep asking me through my texts and calls, wondering how you are. It would really mean so much to them if you would come and Mary is coming over too. Since you know. Lilith and Mary have been dating since forever." Ava said. Trying to convince the older girl. 

"Hmm. Fine. I'll come. We'll go together, tag Camila along with us." Beatrice replied. 

"Luna is coming too. Can she ride with us too?" Ava asked.

"The more the merrier, Ava." Beatrice replied, Beatrice opened the door for Ava again. Ava gave a smile and hop in, she never questioned those actions of Beatrice, JC does the same but it really gave off a different vibe which she doesn't know what to call it. 

The two had driven back to their university and did some works that were put to halt because of the Friday night party. 

//

"I'm so sorry baby, I was too knocked out from drinking too much last night." JC apologized to Ava who was sulking for not contacting her almost the whole day. 

"You should have called me right away when you woke up from your sleep then. I was worried sick about you." Ava replied. 

"I know, I know. When Hale found me knocked out, he quickly woke me up and told me to move faster. So I ended up getting punishments for being late, he found out about the party we attended." JC said. 

"Just next time, don't drink too much. What time is your game, babe?" Ava asked. Wrapping her arms around the young boy who was smiling at her sweetly. 

"In about an hour. I'll see you when you get home?" JC replied, kissing Ava on her forehead. She couldn't help but smile at this love language JC was showing. 

"Yes, I will. Text me about the game too, I wanna know how my baby did." Ava said. Smiling with her eyes close, resting her head on JC's chest. 

"Do you have a car to use? Are you going to take a cab or you got a driver to get you?" JC asked. 

"Beatrice will drive us there, since she's also invited to celebrate the anniversary with us." Ava replied. 

"I'm really sorry about declining your father's offer, this game is really important." JC said. 

"It's alright, baby. You're the captain after all, I'm sure you can make it up to them. I mean dad really, really like you for me and I like you for me too." Ava replied, the two let out soft giggles. 

"Next week, Monday. Clear your schedule, okay? We're going somewhere." JC reminded Ava. 

"Remind me again, before Monday. I might forget about it since I got tons of school works piled up." Ava replied. Resting her head against JC's chest while he wrapped his arms around the small girl. 

"Sure thing grandma." JC said, chuckling a softly while Ava playfully hit him on the arm. 

"I can't wait to marry you one day." JC whispered. Ava couldn't contain her blush, she was smiling like crazy, hearing him speaking about marriage and wanting to marry her made her crazy more, crazy over him. She glanced up to look at him in the eyes as he stared back at her, the two were madly in love with one another, Ava could fe the butterflies in her stomach. 

"I'll be looking forward to that Mr. Lawrence." Ava teased. 

"One day, future Mrs. Lawrence. We will have four children running around our own house. Three boys and one girl, so that way they would protect their little sister." JC replied. Kissing her softly on her head. Ava felt nothing but love and warmth, this man is perfect. 

"Hmm, I like that idea. But you have to marry me first." Ava said, giving him a smirk to which he let out a chuckle as his response to this young girl. The two were busy in their own world that they forgot where they were, the dorm room. They suddenly heard somebody clearing their voice, the two turned their heads directly to the direction where Beatrice was standing there with her usual expression. 

Ava somehow finds herself separating from JC who composed himself, standing tall in front of the council president. Beatrice didn't bother talking as she kept walking to her space of the dorm, JC bid his goodbye to Ava and told her to be careful. JC left as he is after his game for tonight, he left the room and didn't forget to thank the ice queen and left the dorm room. 

The room was completely silent again, Ava was nervous she started feeling nervous all of a sudden and she wouldn't have any clue, not even the slightest. Ava retouched her make up and then sprayed herself of the perfume she really loved so much. She looked at herself one last time before she went over to the other side hesitating at first to call her best friend's name but did anyway. 

"Bea?" Ava called out her name. 

"Hm?" Beatrice softly hummed in response. 

"Are you ready to go?" Ava asked. 

"Yes, you?" Beatrice replied. 

"All set." Ava said and smiled at Beatrice who suddenly was staring at her, up and down, she did it three times before she looked away and stood up from her seat. Ava noticed the sudden expression on Beatrice's face. 

"What? Do I look overdressed?" Ava asked. 

"N-no. NO. I mean you look wonderful, Ava." Beatrice replied, she was suddenly confused to why she reacted that way. Beatrice was trying to deny that she is more having feelings for this girl who stood there in front of her wearing a simple wine red dress, her accessories matched well along with black 6 inches heels. 

She was breathtaking and Beatrice cannot deny that, Beatrice had to snap herself back to reality. She cleared her throat and simply looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Ava, on the other hand, was staring, she was staring at her best friend who was weirdly matching her with the red outfit although hers was dark red which matches her skin tone . Ava then smiled at Beatrice. 

"What?" Beatrice asked. 

"We still have that telepathic thing. You decided to wear something in red too." Ava replied. Beatrice stared at Ava's outfit and then to hers, she wanted to mentally slap herself for not noticing it earlier. 

"Come on. Mom and dad are excited to see you. They were more interested to see you than seeing me." Ava sarcastically spoke. 

"Camila texted me, told me her and Luna are outside waiting. You're driving, right?" Ava asked. Beatrice just nodded her head as she opened the door for Ava and let her step out first before she followed and lock the door of the dorm and went on their way out. 

Beatrice had thought to herself that this is going to be a long, long night for them two.


	10. Feelings Don't Fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me what you guys think. I've been creating more scenarios in my head so this takes time.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

The car ride was pretty silent except between Camila and Luna who were too busy talking while Ava and Beatrice mind their own business, Ava was sitting in the front passenger seat. Beatrice was driving but was relaxed while doing so, Ava couldn't help but throw glances at Beatrice. Ava could not understand why at some point, the atmosphere between her and Beatrice was awkward than before. 

Ava pulled her gaze away from Beatrice and focused her eyes somewhere else but will end up glancing back to Beatrice again. The younger girl didn't know that Beatrice was aware of this action but would remain unbothered, Beatrice was having flashbacks from earlier between the conversation of Ava and JC about getting married one day. 

It broke Beatrice's heart, Beatrice wanted to let off her steam. She was jealous, envying the young boy because he gets to kiss Ava, he gets to hold her, hug her and make her feel like she's the only girl in the world. She envy JC for him to treat her as the woman he would always love until they grow old, she envies the kisses, the sweet smile Ava would do whenever she would make a mistake or simply just smile and all your problems would just go away. 

Beatrice letting out a deep sigh which Ava had caught, the next thing Beatrice knew was she felt a hand on her arm. Beatrice glanced down and then up to Ava who was looking at her with concern. 

"Are you okay?" Ava asked, her voice was soft and gentle. She was worried about the older girl. Beatrice felt her nerves calming down after what Ava did. 

"I'm good. I'm just… Nervous?" Beatrice replied. 

"Bea, mom and dad loves you very much and you know that. Ever since we were kids, breathe slowly in and out." Ava said, she was saying the words softly because she didn't want the older girl to completely lose her composure. 

Camila and Luna witnessed this small interaction of them which was sweet and somehow pleasing especially for Camila, the rest of the ride was quiet until they arrived at the restaurant where they would meet up with Ava and her family. Beatrice decided to drop them off in front of the restaurant, Beatrice told Luna to help Camila and Ava to get out of the car to which she did. 

Camila and Luna headed in but Ava told them that she will wait for Beatrice outside, Beatrice went to park the car. Ava stood there waiting, she could feel the cold breeze, she somehow regret standing outside knowing it's a bit freezing but she wanted to wait for Beatrice. 

While waiting, she suddenly heard someone tripping over to which Ava was startled but as soon as she saw the girl on the ground. She was pretty drunk, Ava went to help the girl to get up.

"Are you okay, miss? Here let me help you." Ava spoke, helping the girl to stand up from tripping over. Ava could smell the alcohol, she was right about this girl being drunk, the stranger girl was in a hot mess. 

"I'm… I'm fine. It's okay. I'm sorry if I look like a mess. You didn't have to help me out because I was gathering my stuff." The girl responded. She was tipsy. 

"You can barely stand, miss. You have to sober up before you walk around this street. Do you have anyone with you?" Ava asked. The girl shook her head indicating no, Ava was looking after her then suddenly a man came up to Ava trying to steal the purse she was holding which was the belongings of the drunk woman. 

"Give me that and nobody needs to get hurt." The man threatened Ava, Ava was hesitant, she was trying the little possibilities but she did not want to harm herself. 

"Look I can't give it to you because it's not y-yours." Ava stuttered, the man raised his hand showing that he was armed, he was holding a knife. 

"Look lady I just want the purse! Give it to me and you and your messy friend won't get hurt." The man said. The man was in drugs and Ava was sure of it, his eyes were showing the symptom. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Beatrice shouted, startling Ava and the man. He pointed the knife to Beatrice who held both of her hands showing him that she was also not a threat. 

"Look I just need the purse, okay? I'm not going to hurt either of you just want the bag." The man said, convincing them to give up the purse. 

"Look here, if you need money here. This is all yours, just leave us alone and we get to keep the purse. Just get this 350 bucks and go." Beatrice offered, showing him the money. The man hesitated at first but eventually took the money from Beatrice's hand.

"You can go and work, you know." Beatrice said. 

"It's urgent, I-I need to buy her medicine." The man replied and immediately ran away from them. Ava finally took a deep breath and processed what happened, she looked at Beatrice who looked back to her. 

"Why were you outside? Where's Luna? She was supposed to watch over you and Camila." Beatrice asked, her tone was telling Ava that she was upset. 

"Bea, I-I'm fine. Nothing happened." Ava explained. 

"Nothing happened? Ava. If I didn't come right away that man could have hurt you." Beatrice said, her tone this time was getting louder. Ava fell in silence, all she felt was sadness and guilt, her face dropped as soon as she couldn't find herself responding. 

Beatrice noticed it right away and realized that she overreacted but she was so concerned about Ava's safety, the man was ready to risk it all just only to snatch the purse from Ava's hand. Beatrice sighed, she approached. Ava and gently grabbed Ava's arm, Beatrice couldn't look at Ava in the eyes but she muttered what she wanted to tell the younger girl. 

"I'm sorry. I was just…" Beatrice paused. 

"Worried. I know, thank you. I'm sorry too, I just didn't want you to go in alone and I was helping the woman." Ava said. Beatrice nodded her head and pulled her hand away, they called a cab for the woman who was sober a few minutes later. Beatrice guided the woman to the cab, opening the door for the woman, right before she jump in, she halted and turned around to look at Beatrice. 

"If I were you, I would tell her. Your eyes says it all." She said, giggling then got inside the cab. Beatrice fixed her coat as she watched the cab moving, the woman whom they never knew the name wave goodbye to the both of them. 

Beatrice turned around and saw Ava looking like a lost puppy, pouting. Beatrice couldn't help but feel soft, this is Ava's usual habit and it is adorable. She remembered perfectly, whenever Ava would do that habit she would end up squeezing both of her cheeks. The younger girl would protest how much she didn't like her touching her cheeks but won't do anything to stop Beatrice to do so. 

"Are you okay?" Ava asked. Beatrice didn't realize that she was staring too long at the younger girl. 

"Yeah." Beatrice replied, the two women went inside the restaurant and from there, they could hear the familiar voices echoing. Laughters and chuckles can be heard, Ava couldn't deny how happy she was. As soon as she saw Lilith, she immediately ran towards her older sister and quickly hug Lilith. 

"Ah the little rascal is here! I've missed you shrimp." Lilith spoke as she hugged her sister back. 

"I've missed you too, giant. How was London?" Ava asked. 

"We can talk about that over dinner but for now we should celebrate this beautiful anniversary, shall we?" Lilith replied, letting go of Ava. 

"Hey, Ava. You're all grown up, wow I almost didn't recognize you." Mary spoke. 

"I'm still me, Mary. I'm still that ball of sunshine." Ava replied. 

"Come on little princess no hugs and kisses to mommy and daddy?" Edmund Silva spoke out of nowhere, their parents just arrived and it was perfect timing for most of them. 

"Hey ma, I've missed you. And hey old man!" Ava greeted her parents as she gave them kisses on the cheeks and hugs from behind. 

"How's school? Is the university doing you any justice?" Her mother, Elizabeth asked. 

"Why don't you ask, the president of the university's council?" Camila asked, teasingly pointing at Beatrice who was watching them. 

"Beatrice? Wow dear! You have grown so well, how are you child?" Elizabeth asked, approaching the young woman and giving her a warm, genuine hug. Beatrice awkwardly hugged her back, Edmund did the same and all Beatrice felt was warmth toward them. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Silva it's great to see you both looking healthy and still young." Beatrice responded. 

"Stop with the compliments, I might start to believe them and please drop the honorifics." Elizabeth said to the girl. Beatrice just smiled at them as they all took their seat. 

They ordered their food and started talking, mostly it was Luna or Camila who would start the topic, Ava would tag along and laugh while Beatrice who sat back and observe and would crack a smile every now and then. Mary noticed Beatrice how quiet she was but decided to confront her later on, the rest of the minutes were purely about different topics not until Edmund Silva asked Beatrice some questions. 

"What about you Beatrice? Care to tell us what you have been up to all these years?" Edmund Silva asked. 

"I'm part of the council officers, I'm an ace member of the swimming team of the university. Pretty much that's it." Beatrice replied. 

"I heard you were taking up Business course?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Ah yes I am. Dad is stepping down from his position and I will be taking over after a year, apprentice under him." Beatrice responded. 

"That's honestly great to hear Beatrice. I hope we get to see you leading your kingdom someday." Edmund complimented her. 

"We should come by and watch your game, Beatrice. Do you have any swimming games this year?" Edmund asked. 

"We do have four games, the tournament championship is still five months away from now, in Japan but the remaining three weren't discussed yet." Beatrice replied politely. 

"Ava make sure we get the details, we want to attend Beatrice's games, alright?" Edmund said to Ava. Ava just giggled and shake her head, the rest let out giggles as well as they continued eating. 

"So Luna, how was our little Camila over here? Is she not giving you headaches? No trouble?" Elizabeth asked. 

"No Mrs. Silva, she's a perfect rookie for me. All she does is eat, sleep and do her school work, why don't you try going for sports Camila so you won't get fluffy?" Luna replied. Camila elbowed Luna and glared at her, Ava was smiling while Beatrice would slightly chuckle but just that. 

"Mary, I heard you are running your mother's business campaign while your brother Zachary runs the company. How was it?" Edmund asked. 

"It is fantastic, Sir Edmund. In fact, the business campaign is growing and getting lots of recognition which is a good sign for me. Zachary is running it high, a lot of people in the company saw him as the next future leader through the enterprise." Mary replied. 

"That's more like it. I hope in the future, our ties remain strong." Edmund said to the young girl who did nothing but nod her head and smile politely. 

"Do you have a boyfriend? You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Beatrice so I am very sure you have someone." Elizabeth spoke. 

"Sadly I do not have one, I have no plans yet. Plus, mom and dad will not be pleased by such a thing." Beatrice politely replied again, giving them a sincere smile.

"I guess your parents are too hard on you. I mean you are a wonderful young lady and grown up to be gorgeous and eye catching, am I right Ava?" Edmund asked his daughter who almost choked on her drink but immediately nodded her head in agreeing. 

Ava was smiling at how her parents were interacting with Beatrice whom they haven't seen for the last few years while growing, she noticed Beatrice was a little anxious she found herself grabbing the older girl's hand under the table and giving it a light squeeze. 

Beatrice took this as a sign that things are alright, everything is alright. Ava smiled at Beatrice who glanced at her after doing that, Beatrice couldn't help but hold on to Ava's hand and it seemed that she didn't want to let go of the younger girl's hand. Throughout the dinner, Beatrice and Ava hold hands and because Ava didn't seem to be bothered by this action however Beatrice was hesitating to pull her hand.

Mary and Beatrice decided to give the family a few minutes to talk and both decided to step out of the restaurant, Mary and Beatrice stood there with silence but Mary decided to break the ice. 

"Still hiding inside your den? You'll rot in there." Mary spoke. 

"I'd rather rot than make things between me and Ava awkward and… And worse… I  
I might lose her." Beatrice replied. 

"We both know Ava doesn't avoid the people who appreciate her." Mary said. 

"How can you be so sure, Mary? I don't know whether Ava changed too. All those years that she and I have missed the chance to talk because of what happened to me. I doubt that she would talk to me after she finds out that I am in love with her." Beatrice explained. 

"Beatrice, you are right. You two haven't seen each other for years but as far as I can see. She's still that little girl that is obsessed with you." Mary said. 

"Hah! Too bold for you to assume such thing, Mary. No she's not obsessed with me and two that used to be the little Ava alright? Besides she has JC, I could never compete with that boy." Beatrice replied. 

"Since when did Beatrice Gracie Hansen worry about some boy?" Mary asked. Beatrice glared at Mary who raised both of her hands in surrender. 

Beatrice sighed out loud and remained quiet while gathering her thoughts to respond to what Mary had said. Beatrice has been thinking about Ava so much lately, though she was also thinking about the other things that connects to Quinton. She wanted to get away for a little while and have her time to breathe because she is reaching the point where she's drowning and afraid that one day, she won't be able to resurface and completely drown. 

"Look, Beatrice. Feelings don't fade that easy, you made it even harder to forget about her because you are her roommate. You two are stuck in one room. I thought after what happened with Quinton you stopped accepting roommates. What happened now?" Mary said. 

"I just… I've missed her Mary. I missed her so much that I can't even stop myself in surrendering myself to her." Beatrice replied. 

"I know you're scared Beatrice and lost. But I can't watch you lose it again, what if this time when you lose it, what move are you going to make?" Mary said. 

"I'm not scared of anything Mary. Maybe I am, maybe I'm scared of Ava, I'm in-love with that damn girl because she can fucking break my walls and I can't do anything about it then I suffer in silence while I watch her smile for another reason that isn't me." Beatrice replied. 

"Oh Beatrice. You have so much going on, Ava is still the same girl. You can always open yourself to her, you know that. Don't bottle everything inside your head, it'll be your death one day." Mary said. 

"I did face death once, Mary. If that was the easier way then I should have gone with the reaper instead of coming back home." Beatrice replied, chuckling at her own sentence. Mary giggled along with her as they changed the topic of their conversation. The two women didn't realize that Luna was with them all along and Beatrice glared at her vice president officer. 

"You better not tell them anything or you'd kiss goodbye to your position." Beatrice threatened Luna with the same old voice that she uses around the university. 

"Shame on you I don't get scared with that cold tone of you but yes, your secret is safe with me dude. We've been friends for three years, I got your back." Luna replied. The three 

//

"Beatrice surely had changed a lot, I almost didn't recognize the girl." Edmund Silva spoke. 

"She became prettier." Camila proudly replied, giving her father a big smile while she eats her dessert. 

"But she's awfully quiet, she barely even made conversations, not even you Ava, did you two get into a fight before you got here?" Elizabeth asked her daughter who quickly shook her head no. 

"Mom she's been so quiet ever since we met on the first day. She's been so cold and distant, like she has her own world." Camila answered. Ava couldn't protest because it was true, Camila knew all of it because Ava had told her about those details. 

"Beatrice and I are fine, it's just it will only take time for Bea to open herself up to me but she and I are on good terms. We are good, we are actually partners for the project in class." Ava responded. 

"That's honestly great, you two have a lot to catch up after all these years. You better invite her at the annual part at the mansion on your Christmas break. I'll make sure that Ryan and Michelle will allow Beatrice to spend Christmas with us. And also JC, I remember JC how is he?" Edmund said. 

"He has a game today, it's their first official game before their championship." Ava replied. 

"Is he treating you well?" Edmund asked. 

"You have no idea dad. They are the biggest topic, a lot of JC's admirers are salty because he is taken by the one and only Ava Silva." Camila responded, Ava threw a playful glare at her sister who giggled at her. 

"How are your classes by the way? Are you enjoying it well? What do you think of the university? Do you think you can stay there for three more years?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I can say that I'm already loving the school. Made a lot of friends at some point." Camila replied. 

"I did meet a lot but only two of them who are really genuine." Ava responded. 

"I'm really proud of you girls, so much." Edmund said, smiling proudly to his daughters. 

"Especially you Lilith. We are really proud of you, your mother will be so proud of her daughter reaching her goals and in love with the only person who did nothing but bring out the best out of you. We love you Lilith." Elizabeth said to Lilith who couldn't help but smile. 

"Thanks ma. Thank you for supporting me all these years." Lilith replied. Knowing that Elizabeth may not be her real mother, she made sure that she would feel like she's not left out. 

Ava found herself glancing at the girls outside, her eyes landed to Beatrice who was smiling while having conversations with Mary and Luna. That's the first time she was smiling genuinely, Ava excused herself to go meet the girls outside. She swung the door open and heard them laughing about something. 

Mary and Luna notice Ava's presence and so they nudge Beatrice that Ava is there, Beatrice turns around to see Ava smiling at her. Beatrice was confused as to why Ava was staring at her with a smile formed on her lips. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Nothing, I was just watching you three from the window inside, you were smiling and giggling. That's so new of you, ice queen." Ava replied. 

"Tsk. I have a name, that's not my name. And I smile, it's normal for people to smile Ava." Beatrice said. 

"Sure thing, ice queen." Ava said. 

Beatrice didn't respond but instead looked at her with a cold glare but Ava just giggled at her action, Luna and Mary were just watching the two teasing each other and more before they all decided to come inside and had their desserts and few talks before they headed back to the dorm.  
.  
.  
. 

"We'll see you soon again, alright? Thank you for celebrating our anniversary with us. We hope to see you again, okay? I love you girls so much." Elizabeth said to her children and hugged them one by one

"Beatrice, take care of our girls, alright? We are counting on you to look after our little ones, especially with Ms. Trouble here who likes to be in the center of trouble." Edmund said to Beatrice and all she did was smile politely at them and nod her head. 

"I assure you that, Mr. Silva." Beatrice responded. 

The rest of the night was merely talking and catching up, they decided to take a picture together. Beatrice and Ava did stand beside each other, Ava felt relaxed with this but she was surprised at the sudden action of Beatrice who calmly put her hand at her back, in the level of her waist and pulled her close while they took a picture. Ava couldn't help but smile widely at the camera but felt her cheeks burning because of shyness. 

'I guess the moon is still somewhere deep there caring for me, huh? Maybe this is your first step of opening yourself to me. It's a cute process.'' Ava thought to herself as she threw a small glance to Beatrice who was facing the camera smiling. Ava chuckled at herself and then leaned her head on Beatrice's shoulder and then the picture was perfectly taken.

Beatrice realized what she had done, she slowly removed her hand and cleared her throat while Ava said goodbyes to her parents and to Lilith and Mary. They head outside where Beatrice told them to wait for her while she gets the car parked a few meters away from them, they head back to their dorm rooms after traveling for 30 minutes. 

The car ride was silent, everyone was tired except for Beatrice. Not even the slightest she felt sleepy, all she could think of now is school works. She will have to continue doing them knowing that she won't be sleeping again, Beatrice suddenly remembered about the new girl. Clara Danvers. Beatrice became furious after recalling her. 

Beatrice sighed, involuntarily glancing to her right to see Ava sleeping. Beatrice somehow felt relaxed the moment her eyes landed on Ava. Every second she would glanced at the young girl, Ava was resting her head on the window, as soon as the stop light came to red, Beatrice pulled over then waited for the green signal. 

Beatrice took off her jacket and placed on top of Ava, just like what other boys would do. Or anyone who is sweet enough to care for someone they love, Beatrice suddenly had little flashbacks of her action earlier. Putting her arm around Ava's waist while taking pictures, she felt Ava felt surprised and a little uncomfortable with what happened and Beatrice cursed herself for it. 

Beatrice closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves down, she's overthinking about little things that she does around Ava and she does not know whether it is okay for her to do it or not. She didn't want to make things weird enough and hard enough for her too, she sighed out loud again and rested her head on the driving wheel when she felt a hand grabbing her arm. Beatrice gazed to her right to see Ava awake and staring at her. 

"What is it?" Ava asked. 

"What?" Beatrice asked her back. 

"You sighed out loud. Is there something wrong?" Ava asked. Beatrice paused for a moment, the light turned green and she started driving. 

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some other things." Beatrice replied. 

"Did you have fun today?" Ava asked. Beatrice glance to Ava then glance back to the road. She hated to admit but she did have fun, for a while it took her mind off on a lot of things that were messing up her mind. 

"I did. Thank you." Beatrice replied. 

"That's good. I was contemplating at first but I'm glad that you came and now you've enjoyed it." Ava said. 

"I'm glad too. Thank you, Ava." Beatrice replied, still focused on driving. Ava was watching her, she was mesmerized by Beatrice out of nowhere and now she couldn't stop staring. 

"What?" Beatrice asked immediately. Ava was snapped right away from her moment. 

"Nothing." Ava replied. 

"Ava, you don't stare at people for no reason." Beatrice said. 

"Please don't be weird out but you're really pretty, Bea." Ava replied. Beatrice blinked a few times, she felt her own voice stuck inside her throat. 

"R-right. Um, yeah. Thank you. You're gorgeous anyway." Beatrice said. 

"Really? You find me gorgeous?" Ava asked. 

"Ava. Who wouldn't find you attractive? You're very beautiful, smart, kind, well kind of annoying." Beatrice replied. 

"Hey! That's so mean. You're such a meanie." Ava said, playfully punching Beatrice on her arm. Beatrice chuckled a little, a small smile forming on her lips. Ava poke Beatrice's cheek which surprised Beatrice again, she glared at the younger girl who just giggled. Ava kept poking her cheek and letting out small giggles, Beatrice with her free hand, she grab Ava's hand gently and tried to stop her only for Ava to hold Beatrice's hand letting both of their intertwined hands rest on Ava's lap. 

Beatrice took a deep breath, she suddenly felt her whole body heating up. Her heart was racing and she can't do anything but just let this happen, she kept herself calm while her eyes focused on the road while her other hand remain holding Ava's hand. She was debating whether to hold Ava's hand but at some point, just this once she went for it. 

They reached the campus and directly went to the parking lot to park Beatrice's car, after parking the car they decided to walk back inside the dorm building. Luna and Camila were quiet and looked really tired but they were talking about the sports fest happening 3 weeks from now. 

"Hey Ava. I heard you were good with taking pictures, do you want to fill in for Renee? The girl is a member of another club and she needed to be there and no one else would fill in." Luna spoke to Ava. 

"That would be great. I'll do it. Just tell me the other details." Ava replied. Luna nodded her head, Beatrice was as usual. Quiet and just calm, Luna and Camila went to their dorm room while Ava and Beatrice headed up to the other floor where their dorm is. 

Beatrice approached the door and took her keys inside her pocket and unlocking the door, Beatrice swung the door open and motioned Ava to go in first. As soon as they entered the dorm room, Ava turned around and quickly hugged Beatrice which startled the older girl. 

"Wh-what… What are you doing?" Beatrice asked. 

"Shh… I'm listening to something." Ava replied. She rested her head on Beatrice's chest, Beatrice sighed and tried to push Ava who only resisted to do so. 

"Please don't push me away, Bea. I know you know that you need this." Ava said to Beatrice. Beatrice and Ava stood there in that position, Beatrice was hesitating whether to wrap her arms around the small girl. 

"But what are you doing?" Beatrice asked. 

"I'm listening to your heart beat. It's going crazy, breathe in and out slowly Bea. Relax, it's just me." Ava replied. Beatrice didn't speak after she heard Ava saying those things. 

"It's okay to open yourself sometimes, to soften yourself when you're around me, Bea. Don't always think that you're alone, I'm here." Ava added, squeezing herself to Beatrice. Beatrice felt all her nerves calm down and she wasn't nervous nor panicking, she was feeling light and being able to breathe.

Beatrice slowly wrapped her arms around the small girl and closed her eyes while Ava couldn't help but smile the moment she felt Beatrice hugged her back. The two girls just stood there, hugging each other.


	11. Just For Today, You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of change the title to not ruin the flow of this. I assure you for the next updates I shall give you guys four chapters.
> 
> ENJOY!

Inside the library, it was Ava's free period and so she spent her time answering her activities and homework while taking her time in responding to JC who was talking about the game last Saturday and how they won and praised him as the MVP of the year. 

Ava felt proud of JC, though her mind flew back to Beatrice from last Saturday night, she didn't see Beatrice much last Sunday because she went to go training for the swimming competition in Japan. She remembered the hug that she and Beatrice had, it may seem small or not enough reason to think about it but it's been years since she felt the warmth of that woman. 

She knew that Beatrice was just putting all those walls because she is hurt, she is in pain and just didn't want to show any weakness and it hurts Ava to see her like that. Beatrice won't say a word but Ava knew Beatrice so well, the body language she shows whenever Ava would see her around nor observe her.

Beatrice is in fact hiding from her own pain but Ava would not let Beatrice suffer enough, Ava is determined to know what really happened with Beatrice after all these years. She wanted to know about her past, the first person that came in her mind was the name that everyone's mood changes, especially Beatrice's mood every time she hears that name. Quinton. 

Who is Quinton? What the hell did she do to Beatrice? Too many questions like those were running in her head, she remembered JC knowing about something. She wanted to ask and yet here she is, doubting whether she would go around and ask or ask Beatrice immediately. 

Then again, Ava would find it rude of her to do so. She would rather wait for Beatrice to be honest with her instead of pushing the older girl, everything that she is doing was all for Beatrice. She was trying to get her way into Beatrice's life again, made an oath to herself that this time she is not going anywhere. 

Ava was so lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice Sam and Dana's presence, she quickly took off her earphones and greeted the two people who she's glad to spend time with. 

"Hey guys, how are you?" Ava asked. 

"Dana over here is a little bummed because she failed the quiz that Mr. Howard gave. She studied the subject for the whole night and yet she failed them." Sam replied. 

"You didn't have to rub it in my face, dumbass." Dana annoyingly said to Sam. 

"While I, on the other hand, need to attend some classes and catch up on some lessons I missed. The freaking major subject teacher was expecting us to start our project, so I had to skip classes to create the details and procedures, what about you, Ava? I heard Beatrice was with you last Saturday." Sam said. 

"Wait, what?" Dana questioned. 

"Well it was my parents anniversary last Saturday, we usually go out for dinner every time we celebrate it. Besides, Beatrice is like a family to us so yeah. She went to eat dinner with me and my family." Ava replied. 

"Your families are really close to one another, huh?" Sam asked. 

"Oh yeah. Beatrice and I have the same birthday, born in the same hospital but different year." Ava replied. 

"Oh my god! That's so like soulmates." Dana said, she was likely a little excited at the moment because of a sugar rush. 

"Soulmates?" Ava and Sam said in unison.

"What do you think you and Beatrice have in common besides having the same birth month?" Dana asked. 

"Hmm… Um I think—" Ava was cut off by someone hugging her from behind, she immediately knew who it was. 

"Hey baby." JC greeted. 

"Hey, you!" Ava greeted back as she stood up and kissed him on his cheek. 

"I was planning to grab something to eat at the cafeteria then I remember you mentioning that you're in the library. Wanna go grab something to eat?" JC asked. 

"Sure thing babe. I'll be needing something to fill in my stomach. You guys wanna come?" Ava replied. 

"Nah, we're good. We just ate right before we came here. We'll watch over your stuff." Dana said. Sam nodded his head in agreement. 

Ava mouthed thank you to the two before she got up and walked out of the library, holding hands with JC who started asking her about her day which was really sweet of JC but it's the typical him who does that. 

"How was the dinner with your parents, baby?" JC asked. 

"We did have fun, it's been a while since we all went out to eat something good. Plus, Beatrice was having fun too. The ice queen is after all not so icy." Ava replied. JC giggled at her answer. 

"Not so icy, huh? Well it's Beatrice she may act tough but she's really fragile. So fragile." JC said. 

"Baby, please be honest with me alright. Can you tell me what Beatrice was like before? Like right before we came here." Ava asked. 

"Hmm… Beatrice Hansen. She's the all star you know, everyone either envy's her, likes or hates her. I mean she is smart, talented and hella funny, the sweetest girl I know among everyone. She really got your back no matter what." JC replied. 

"But?" Ava asked. They kept walking until they reached the nearest cafeteria, they entered the cafeteria and went to fall in line along with the rest. 

"I was a new student from Newton and as far as I know, she was falling apart because of that one girl who she thought was the one who would give her smile and laughter but no, she gave her hardships instead." JC replied. 

"Quinton." Ava muttered. 

"Yeah, because of Quinton. But I didn't have the full back story with Quinton, for all I know she gave Beatrice hell. Lilith was furious and mad at Quinton, even Lea was hella mad for Quinton. I mean because of her Beatrice tried taking her life and yet survived." JC replied. 

Ava was paused, the surprise took Ava to more curiosity but at the same time annoyance was rising inside her, what the fuck did Quinton do to Beatrice? Ava thought to herself as she points out the food she wanted to eat, JC tried to pay for their food but Ava told him that it's her turn. She was still silent from hearing what JC had just said, she wanted to ask JC what Beatrice tried doing to kill herself. 

"What did Beatrice do to… You know…" Ava asked JC as soon as they sat down. 

"She used to drive a red Ferrari car, but she crashed that car that day she had enough of Quinton. I can't blame her too, her parents kept messing up her head too." JC replied. 

"What the fuck?" Ava said out loud but only JC would hear it. 

"I can't say much but I know Beatrice got a big scar on her. You can ask her and about the full details, or Lea. I mean when Beatrice was fighting those battles, Lea was the one who got her back to fight." JC replied. 

Ava and JC just continued eating, Ava was so distracted because she was thinking about Beatrice and what really happened to her, JC kept telling her about the surprise he has for her today and hoping that they would get to spend time together again. Ava agreed but her mind kept wandering off back to Beatrice. 

After they ate, JC walked Ava back to the library because he had a next class while Ava had a free period still. She waved at Dana and Sam who was doing something too, she sat back down unease because her mind was full of what ifs, what's and why's. But she tried to distract herself by opening her book and started doing the remaining works. 

//

"Come on girls! You're in great form that's it!" The coach shouted to the girls doing their laps, Beatrice just finished hers and now she's watching her teammates doing theirs, while she was busy resting her eyes wander and saw the girl she tried avoiding this morning. Clara Danvers. 

She was still curious to why Quinton's girlfriend is studying here, was this a new trick from Quinton? Was Quinton asking this girl to watch over her? Then if she was doing fine again, she would tell Quinton that this is the right time to drag her down again. Beatrice's eyes flared up with anger, she clenched her jaw because she was trying to calm herself down. 

Clara smiled at Beatrice but it was a genuine one, Beatrice looked away and just focused on the teammates who were busy with their laps. 

"Hey Beatrice, you good?" Luna asked. 

"Yeah I'm good, I'm just not liking Clara Danvers here." Beatrice replied. 

"I heard that she was forced to study here." Luna said. 

"Tsk. Maybe that's the kind of excuse that Quinton had told her to say." Beatrice replied. 

"Let's just be cautious with her. I have eyes on her if you want." Luna said. 

"Whatever. I'm just fine being in my own space far away from her." Beatrice replied, standing up from the bench and quickly grabbed her towel and water bottle. She headed inside the locker room where she took her essentials for shower. She needed to go rounds and then had a meeting for the upcoming events. 

Beatrice entered the cubicle, locking the glass door behind her, she was thankful enough for this cubicle showers so that it will give them privacy and will give her more time to think, her mind is so distracted again and all she could think of is Clara Danvers and her motives of studying here. 

But she can't confront the girl just like that, she didn't want to cause any scene nor start another stressful drama which will entertain a lot of people. Beatrice continued her shower until she finished doing her little routines, applying her lotion and did all her little routines. She put on her loose pants, she searched for her shirt only to realize that she didn't bring it with her and was left in the locker room. 

Beatrice headed out of the cubicle shower only with her bra on and with her loose jogging pants, she raised her head up high as she walked through the little hallway of the lockers. Some of the girls inside were murmuring, whispering with some rumors that they could talk about. 

They were in fact shocked to see Beatrice walking out of the shower cubicle with nothing to cover her torso, Beatrice was lost in her own thoughts that she forgot that she used to cover her whole body. She was shy to show the scar on her chest that was now covered in tattoo, the tattoo was an orange blossom flower. 

Beatrice didn't pay attention to the people in there, she is proud to show the scar she had gotten from trying to take the pain away from her, she unlocked the door of her locker and put her things in order inside. She could still feel their eyes on her and so she turned around, her eyes were a cold glare. 

"Do you need anything from me?" Beatrice asked. Nobody dared to speak up. 

"Good. Quit staring." Beatrice said as she turned her back to them and the rest of them pretending like nothing had happened just now. 

She wanted to get out of here, she needed to breathe because the anger she had inside was raging and she didn't want to do something she will regret later on. Beatrice was going through her bag and found her dark green sweater, she checked her bag and found out she didn't bring any shirt at all. She had no choice but to wear the sweater instead, she then heard a familiar voice echoing out loud in the locker room. 

"I know, he was staring at your ass Dana and Sam confirmed it! Oh my God!" Ava said. Laughing and giggling with Dana. As soon as Ava saw Beatrice, she immediately went up to the older girl and said hello. 

"Hello, Bea." Ava greeted with a smile. Beatrice turned her head to her left a little bit to glance at Ava. 

"Ava." Beatrice replied. Ava then noticed the tattoo on Beatrice's chest. Her eyes wandered there and she wanted to ask about the tattoo though her eyes went down on Beatrice's abdomen where it shocked Ava more. 

"Ava!" Dana called out her name. Ava snapped out from her thoughts. 

Beatrice looked at her with a questionable look, Ava was speechless at the moment. She realized that Beatrice was built up like that, she was more ripped than JC. It surprised Ava so much that she couldn't help but look back up and down. 

"Quit staring dude…" Dana whispered to Ava who still did stare. 

"Ava, do you have any plans today? We have to talk about the activity that is due on Thursday." Beatrice asked. She was hoping Ava would say no because she will use this excuse to get out of the university. To make the activity that she and Ava is needed to do and it is due on thursday. Ava didn't respond right away, her eyes were still glued on Beatrice's abdomen. 

"Ava?" Beatrice called her name again but no response. Beatrice knew this girl was distracted but she was more really curious about the activity, though this effect she gives Ava was quite amusing to her. 

"I do remember the activity. Tsk." Ava replied but her eyes were still glued down. Beatrice shook her head slightly and right before she put on her sweater, she slowly approached the young girl and Ava's eyes glanced up right away to meet Beatrice's eyes. 

"Eyes on me, Ms. Silva. My eyes are up here not down there." Beatrice said, her voice was more deep and superior. 

"I'll wait for you at the front gate, we'll do the activity somewhere." Beatrice added, putting her sweater on and grabbing her stuff before she exits the locker room.

"Um what the fuck?" Dana asked. Ava looked at Dana with a silly smile. Then, realized what happened and her eyes went wide open.

"What the fuck?" Ava questioned. 

"Yeah what the fuck? That was so random of Beatrice, are you two a thing?!" Dana asked. 

"No no. No we are not a thing. I'm not shocked with what happened but I'm shocked because she asked me to meet her out and go with her to do the homework somewhere on which she never did." Ava replied. 

"Wait, huh?" Dana asked. 

"I'll text you when I get back okay?!" Ava replied, too excited but took her stuff with her and quickly left the locker room. Dana watched Ava with a confusion in her eyes. 

It was so random, this day is so random but Ava felt happy, Beatrice initiated to go somewhere and do the homework. Ava felt happy for a reason, Beatrice is somehow just wanting to do their activity far away from the university which she finds it really, really cool of Beatrice. Ava was happily walking through the hallways, this was her chance to also take a step on asking Beatrice what really had happened to her in the past. 

Ava reached the main entrance and saw Beatrice's car parked near the entrance and Beatrice who was inside the car with a phone on her ear, she might be talking to someone. Ava thought to herself. She approached the car and eventually got in. 

"Let's go." Beatrice said. 

"Can I hold your hand again?" Ava blurted out of nowhere. 

"Uh why?" Beatrice asked. 

"Just cause." Ava replied, smiling. Beatrice was protesting herself but eventually gave in to what the younger girl wants. 

"I got traumatized for riding a car then sitting in the front seat." Ava spoke. Beatrice slowly nodded her head, she firmly held Ava's hand as they both drove away from the university. 

Ava made it up just because she wanted to hold her hand, she wanted to make sure that Beatrice won't be stressing out in her own thoughts, it is her way of saying that she wasn't alone. Ava smiled and looked at their hands intertwined together. 

They head to Beatrice's favorite place, Cafés & Books. Beatrice used to come here on her free time to relax and read books while drinking her favorite drink. Beatrice wanted to get out of the university and the moment she saw Ava, her mind immediately shut down and just went to ask her to come with her in her favorite place. 

Beatrice called Luna earlier to take her place for today because she needed to do some activities, she wanted to get it all done as well so the remaining free time she will have is for either the council or practice. Plus she saw Clara a few times afterwards, before her way out Clara was walking on the hallway too. 

Beatrice just looked at the girl beside her who was staring out at the window, she agreed on holding Ava's hand and now she didn't want to let that hand go. This was the chance she has to look at her without anyone else noticing that she is in love with her. That she is the girl she is dreaming of loving everyday and marrying one day to which it will never happen. Not even in her dreams. 

'At least just for today… You're mine.' Beatrice thought to herself.


	12. Cafés and Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO DEAR READERS! Here's the newest chapter and I hope you guys will stay until the end of the story.
> 
> Thank you so much to some moots who showed nothing but love and support for me and my fanfic. 
> 
> Godbless to all of you. An advance greeting from me, MERRY CHRISTMAS.

"Okay, I will give you guys a hundred if Tate would get to tap that girl over there. Agnes Aimes. I heard she's a freshman and she's never been with anyone before." Dylan spoke. 

“I would never tap anyone Dylan, Catherine will kill me if she finds out I was messing around with younger girls and plus I am dating Catherine.” Tate replied to Dylan.

“Oh screw her, she’s a bitch. Why are you even dating her?” Dylan asked.

“That bitch you’re calling is my sister you dickhead.” Ericson said as he came in, throwing the towel at Dylan. JC shook his head and continued doing his little routines before he put his shirt on, he checked his phone to see if Ava had texted back, no text came from her. JC just let out a sigh and continued packing up his stuff.

“And I am a hundred percent sure, she fucked more than ten guys before you came to her life. I mean no offense to your sister Ericson but I’m just stating facts.” Dylan said.

“Right, look who’s talking. You slept with your ex’s sister and cousin, you did the same thing with Rebecca and now she eats pussy because of you.” David replied, the rest of them started laughing. 

“What about you, JC? Have you fucked Ava yet?” Dylan asked.

“Bro, what the fuck?” JC asked Dylan, he was offended by it and because it is about him and Ava.

“What?! It was just a harmless question, it’s not like you are going to jail for it, geez.” Dylan said.

“It’s none of your business whether me and Ava had sex or not, it’s between me and her.” JC replied.

“Let me guess, you guys haven’t done it yet.” Dylan said. 

“Nah, nah. My boy here will take that beautiful woman out, he already made a reservation at Hamilton Hotel because he will be taking their relationship to the next level.” Hale replied right before JC had a chance to do so. 

“Oooh, I can imagine how freaky this will get. I mean our boy here had to wait for months to even touch her.” Tyler said, smirking while the rest giggled.

“No, I am not going to touch her not tonight. Not unless she initiates it first. I can’t force myself with that girl, she’s too fragile for me to do so. And plus, you guys. I really, really love Ava and I am not going to ruin this chance I have with her.” JC said.

“You're a man, JC simply if she cannot give you what you want and need. Other options are waiting in the line.” Dylan replied.

“I’m not an asshole like you Dylan. See you guys around, I still got a class.” JC said. The rest of them just burst out into laughter. JC swung his bag around his shoulder as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket, texting Ava to remind her about the dinner date for tonight. JC was thinking about what Dylan had said, he knew damn well Ava will not give herself just like that.

JC: Hey baby, I want to remind you about the surprise tonight? I’ll pick you up at your dorm room. Be careful and have a great day, okay? I love you.

He pressed send and put his phone back in his pocket, heading to his last class for today.

////

Beatrice and Ava entered the shop to which Ava was easily fascinated to the place, it was cozy and the colors of the interiors were really pleasing in the eyes. Ava was smiling while her eyes wandered around the shop and Beatrice took her seat to her usual spot. It was not near the window, it was surrounded by two bookshelves, left and right. A wall and the only only way in and out of that private place. 

"You really like sitting somewhere hidden, huh?" Ava asked. Beatrice shrugged her shoulders. Ava took a seat while her eyes kept wandering around. 

"I like it private, Ava." Beatrice replied. 

"Hmm, I seem to notice that." Ava said. 

"Stay here and I'll order something for us." Beatrice replied. Standing up from her seat. 

"Wait, you don't know what I want to get yet. Let me come with you." Ava suggested. Beatrice just nodded her head and let Ava walk out first while she followed her behind. When they got to the counter, Beatrice was greeted by the old lady who is familiar with her as she is the regular customer of the shop. 

"Beatrice! It's nice to finally see you here again. I've been waiting for you since forever to make you your favorites." The old woman said to Beatrice while giving her a genuine smile. 

“Who is this beautiful young lady? Your girlfriend?” She asked.

“Annika no, she is not my girlfriend. She is a childhood best friend and thank you, it's nice to see you again too. Ava this is Annika, Annika this is Ava Silva.” Beatrice replied. Smiling at the old woman. 

“Aww, really? This is the Ava you were telling me before? Wow, she’s beautiful, Bea.” Annika said. Ava couldn’t help but blush at the sudden compliment of the old woman. 

“Hello, Annika. It’s nice to meet you, this is my first time here. This is a great place.” Ava replied. Smiling sweetly at the old woman. 

“I apologize if I mistaken you for being Beatrice as her girlfriend. She used to bring this beautiful girl too, I forgot her name but she made our Beatrice happy so much but I felt sad when they stopped coming here.” Annika explained.

“It’s alright, Annika. I mean I cannot blame you if I am prettier than Moon’s ex girlfriend.” Ava said, winking at Annika who broke into laughter while Beatrice looked at Ava with a serious look, she gave her a gummy smile and returned her attention to Annika. 

Beatrice and Ava told Annika about their order and proceeded to go back on their table to start doing the activity that they needed to do. Ava was wondering who was her ex girlfriend, she wondered how long they were together. Ava couldn't picture Beatrice dating a girl before but as she observes her little moon, it is quite possible and is confirmed.

She noticed this whenever she's around Beatrice she will not see Beatrice even look up to any man she would see in the hallway that will pass by Beatrice. But whoever or whatever she is, she is still her best friend. The girl who would always protect her from any one who dares to touch her and Ava will do the same thing. 

"Is there something rumbling in your mind, Ava?" Beatrice asked. 

"Huh? What?" Ava replied. 

"You're quiet. Is there something wrong?" Beatrice asked, while she was busy scrolling down to her laptop, reading the whole plot again to get more ideas in answering, she read the book two years ago and she barely remembers what happened.

"I'm good. I'm just thinking about something but yeah I'm totally fine." Ava replied. 

"You're curious about who my ex-girlfriend is, am I right?" Beatrice asked. 

"Now that you've started the conversation, care to tell your best friend who the hell is this ex-girlfriend of yours and why didn't you tell me any of this?" Ava replied. 

"You didn't ask." Beatrice said, crossing her arms. 

"Now I'm asking so talk." Ava replied. 

"I don't think this is the right time to do that. Open your notes so we could start our discussion." Beatrice said, it was more of commanding her to do so. 

"Oh shush don't give me that superior voice or command whatsoever. I want to know. I want to know why my best friend is acting all cold to everyone, especially to me." Ava replied. 

"Please, Ava not now." Beatrice said, it still sounded like a command, Ava crossed her arms this time and glared at Beatrice. Beatrice couldn't help but scoff at the girl's action. 

"Why are you suddenly curious? You didn't even ask questions before." Beatrice said to Ava. 

"I've been wanting to ask you about those certain things but I don't even know where to start. Or you simply just don't talk to me, so I don't bother trying. But here we are, in one place." Ava replied. 

"Look, Ava there are things that are meant to be kept as a secret. I will be honest with you but not today, not now. Please." Beatrice pleaded. Ava saw in Beatrice's eyes that she wasn't really into talking about certain things, she desperately wanted to know what really happened to Beatrice and yet, this girl in front of her didn't want to talk about anything. 

Ava kept her mouth shut and didn't want to push the older girl to tell her what she wanted to know. 

"I'm sorry. I was just… It's been bugging me, I guess I'm worried. I just don't want you to feel alone and burdened by your own dark memories. But I just want to let you know that I'm here Bea, I'm not going anywhere and so if you're ready. I'm open ears." Ava said. 

Beatrice didn't say anything, they proceeded to do the activity instead. They started with writing down the possibilities they both have thought about. After that they started doing the PowerPoint slide that they both agreed on. 

Spending most of their time fixing the slides and studying it. They spend their hour in the shop. At some certain point, while the two were busy with their own duties they couldn't help but make a little commercial breaks. Ava would make Beatrice crack up or a little teasing would happen between them. 

"You really didn't grow, huh? Your height just stayed the same way when you were 14." Beatrice teased the young girl. 

"Did you just call me small?" Ava asked. 

"I didn't say anything, Ava. I was actually asking you." Beatrice said. 

"No, no, no. You are calling me out because of my height. Excuse you, giraffe lady! I'm not small, you're just tall." Ava replied. 

"Ava, I didn't say you are small. I mean cute size?" Beatrice said. 

"So you think I'm cute." Ava replied, smiling at Beatrice. 

"I don't sorry not sorry." Beatrice said. 

"Annika agreed with me that I am pretty and suitable for you. Am I right, miss Annika?" Ava replied, smiling widely as she waited for Annika to respond. 

"Yes dear!" Annika replied. 

"Don't make her head grow bigger. I mean if it will benefit her height, sure but it won't." Beatrice said. Annika just laughed at Beatrice's statement while Ava glared at the older girl. They continued doing their activity again until they managed to finish it, both PowerPoint slide and their little speech. 

Ava excused herself to use the restroom, Beatrice agreed while continued cleaning up their mess on the table. Beatrice decided to also fix Ava's things, she first placed the pens and highlighter inside the little pencil case, she then stacked the paper and one notebook and slid it all properly inside the bag. While fixing everything else, she heard a buzzing noise, Beatrice quickly searched for it and saw Ava's phone ringing. She saw the name who was ringing the phone. 

It was JC. Beatrice's mood suddenly changed, she left the phone ringing and put everything away. She sat down, she waited for Ava to come back. She did come back after five minutes, Ava was all smiling and being a little silly while she walked back to Beatrice. 

"Your boyfriend kept ringing your phone." Beatrice said. Ava's smile suddenly faded when she heard Beatrice say that. Ava immediately went through her phone and saw a few texts from JC and she checked the time of his last message which was fifteen minutes ago. 

"Shit! I forgot!" Ava exclaimed. Beatrice noticed the frustration of Ava but she somehow finds it funny. She got Ava where she wanted, it was kind of a selfish move but at that moment she got to glance at the young girl from time to time whenever she would go through her notes and write some details down or while typing down to her laptop. 

"Is there any problem, Ava?" Beatrice asked. Pretending that she didn't know anything, acting innocent. 

"Bea, we have to go back to the university asap. JC was waiting for me, he's been waiting for an hour and I didn't check my phone, oh my god!" Ava replied, the panic in her voice was clear enough to pissed Beatrice off. The mood she was having at the moment wasn't the best. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Let's just drive back to the university, try contacting him." Beatrice said. Standing up from the chair, Ava just grabs her stuff and dial JC's number. Thanking Annika for the wonderful servings and quickly went out while Beatrice just took her time to walk out of the shop. 

"She likes you but she doesn't know it yet." Annika said to Beatrice. Beatrice stopped halfway to the door entrance. She just smiled at the old lady and thanked her, she found Ava talking to JC. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I forgot to check my phone, I was so busy with doing the activity with Beatrice in arts. I didn't know we'd take this long." Ava said. Beatrice rolled her eyes as soon as she heard Ava called him baby. Beatrice unlocked the doors of her car while putting her stuff back inside. 

"I'm coming, okay? Yes I'm still down for that surprise baby, you know how much I love surprises as long as it's with you. I'll see you in a bit, I love you." Ava said then hung up. 

The two just drove back to the university without saying anything at all, Ava was concerned for JC while Beatrice was being moody at the moment, mostly it was because of JC but also the feeling of going back to the university. 

They reached the university a few minutes later, Ava hop out of the car and thank Beatrice for today. Beatrice was quite disappointed to see the girl that she loves walk away to go to the person that she belongs to. Beatrice shook her head and sigh as she went to park her car with the rest.

Ava, on the other hand, was running hysterically up the stairs because she just realized that JC was waiting for her outside the dorm room, she forgot about the surprise that JC had prepared and because she forgot to check her phone. She felt bad for leaving Beatrice just like that, wanted to personally hug her but JC was waiting for her for a long while. 

Ava finally reached the floor where her dorm was, she saw JC sitting down on the floor in front of the dorm room. JC glanced up to Ava and immediately pouted at the younger girl, Ava couldn’t help but shake her head and chuckle at how adorable her boyfriend is.

“What took you so long?” JC asked. 

“I was really busy, baby. But I’m here now, aren’t I?” Ava replied. 

“Are we still down for my surprise?” JC asked.

“Of course baby. Just give me a few sec to drop all of these.” Ava replied, referring to the stuff she carried with her. She unlocked the door of the dorm, setting the stuff down on her table, she grabbed the nearest jacket she could grab and held JC’s hand right before they left the room. Ava didn’t realize that she grabbed something that doesn’t belong to her, Beatrice’s varsity jacket.


	13. Clara Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short preview for Clara but I hope you enjoy it!!!

“So, tell us about yourself.” Sandra said to the new girl who was completely quiet but smiling just to not be rude to them. 

“I’m Clara Danvers, I come from a small town in Pennsylvania. I lived there with my dad and my brother, my mom left when I was eight. Pretty much I am just your average girl.” Clara responded.

“Welcome to M. U. We really hope that you’d enjoy your stay with us here, this is where your potential will develop and exceed from being good to better.” Ryan, the teacher said. Clara smiled and nodded her head as she walked back to her seat. 

Clara sat down and just opened her notebook, grabbing her pen and started writing the notes on the board that she hadn't finished writing down because she needed to introduce herself in front of the class. Everyone in the class seemed pretty chill but some of them started whispering while she was introducing herself in the class, she can’t blame them after all she used to date the girl who ruined everyone’s lives, including hers. 

Her mind suddenly wanders back to her painful memories with that girl.

//

FLASHBACK…

“I’m tired of this, Quinton. I’m tired of catching your ass over and over again. Then, you’d make promises that you’ll end up breaking over and over again too. I’m done.” Clara said.

“No, you don’t understand. I’m trying to make this work, please?” Quinton replied. Grabbing Clara’s wrists to which Clara yanked it. 

“No, I really don’t understand anymore. Why are you like this? Is this how you love a person? Tormenting them? Please just go away, leave!” Clara said, begging the girl to leave.

“Please Clara.” Quinton pleaded. 

“Fucking no! I am not like your exes! If Beatrice had to endure it all but me, I can’t. I regret this, I regret it all that I have spent with you. If I only knew you were going to hurt me like this, imagine the pain Beatrice had felt thinking you are the perfect one when in fact, you are just another bitch who can’t stop herself itching when you can’t have everyone wrapped around your finger and control them. So I am fucking begging you, leave me alone!” Clara shouted. The tears running down from her eyes kept pouring down and it won’t be stopping any time soon, she could feel her heart aching as she reminisced the memories she had spent with Quinton.

She watches Quinton giving up and walking out of her room, Clara found herself collapsing down on the floor as she cried out loud. Placing her hand on her chest, trying to ease the pain but it really didn’t work. All she knew was she was broken, so broken. She dialed the only number that would help her out even so, they were enemies at some point because of what Clara did. 

///

END OF FLASHBACKS.

“Miss Danvers, are you alright?” Mr. Ryan asked. Clara was lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize. 

“Yes I am.” Clara replied, smiling at the teacher who continued discussing. Clara let out a sigh as she continued writing down her notes. 

The bell rang, the class discussion just ended at the perfect timing. She wanted to talk to Beatrice for a long time but she couldn't, Beatrice changed her number, her social medias were all shut down and she couldn't reach her. 

She left the classroom and proceeded to go back to her dorm room since that was her last subject and she needed to rest. Clara just walked through the hallway, being conscious of whoever is going to look at her. 

She quickly headed to the dorm building where she successfully got in her room, a room that she is staying alone in, since her father had suggested to the school to give her a room just for her own. Clara found herself locking her doors and then laying down on the bed after dropping her bag down. She sighed out loud and stared at the ceiling, just like Beatrice her mind was fixed with different thoughts that will eventually drive you crazy.


	14. At The End of the Day, I Come Back to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third new chapters!!! Enjoy it everyone.

Ava and JC finally arrived at the place that JC had prepared for. JC had it all planned out because he wanted it to be a special night for the both of them, the butterflies in Ava’s stomach was going crazy because this man is full of sweetness in him, he is very romantic too. Very gentleman and really love how he would respect everything about Ava. 

“Baby? What is all this?” Ava asked. 

“A surprise baby.” JC replied with a smile, kissing Ava softly on the lips. The smiles in between their kiss was melting Ava and she couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“Come on, the food that I asked them to prepare is delicious.” JC said to Ava after breaking the kiss and leading her to sit down. 

They both sat down and began to eat after a few minutes of mesmerizing the place, Ava was really impressed, her heart couldn't stop beating so fast, she smiled at JC who was busy cutting his steak while talking about how he planned it out for them. 

"I just asked my dad's friend to at least give me a room to spend it with you, I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight." JC said. 

"Baby, you know that every second I spend with you is the only thing that matters to me. Fancy dinners like this is a bonus. Plus, you're too cute for being a romantic man." Ava replied. Giggling at her boyfriend. 

"Anything for my girl. Anything for you because I love you." JC said, holding Ava's hand. 

"I want you to meet my parents, we will be having dinner on Saturday. My dad is really excited to meet you, she's been dying to meet you honestly." JC said to Ava, Ava glanced up to JC and smiled widely after hearing that. 

"Really? Wow. I think I will have to plan out my outfit." Ava replied. 

"You don't have to be overdressed, baby. A simple outfit will do, it's just a simple dinner with my parents and Lea, also Travis." JC said. 

"Still, I want to meet them with a good impression you know. I want to show them that they shouldn't doubt me and that I am a good future wife for you." Ava replied with a smug on her face, JC was giggling at his girlfriend's remarks. 

"Where did you and Beatrice go though?" JC asked. 

"We went to her favorite shop, it's like fifteen minutes away from here I think. Beatrice seems to like quiet places and didn't want anything to distract her from doing her work." Ava replied, the steak was delicious and mouth watering. Ava was savoring the food. 

"It sounds like the Beatrice I always knew." JC said, let out a soft chuckle

"Is that so?" Ava asked. 

"Well, usually she goes to her favorite shop with Quinton. I mean that girl lives going out for adventures, I would remember her sometimes skipping a class just so she could drive herself from the beach." JC replied. 

"There's a beach near here?" Ava asked. 

"Yep. It's where mostly the big parties are being held, which is the next party that you and I are going to attend after the second game." JC replied. She just nodded her head and agreed to the boy. 

They continued eating while talking about random topics, even talking about JC's previous exes to which Ava gave different funny remarks regarding on JC's description of his exes. He would laugh and giggle along with Ava, they also talked about their personal issues as well. 

"Baby, how well do you know Beatrice?" JC asked. 

"Well, she and I both have the same birthdays but different years. I mean she's older than me, you two were born ahead of me. My parents and her parents are family friends, their grandparents were also friends back on their day and so it became like a tradition. Beatrice and I became childhood best friends. " Ava replied with a smile formed on her lips as she talks about the memories. 

"Really? How close were you two?" JC asked. 

"We share clothes, we sleep in the same bed. We play with the toys that were kept in my room, we would read books before we go to sleep. We would play with Daisy, our little precious baby gift from our parents. I remember whenever we go for a swim she would hold me because she knows how scared I am from water. I rarely go to the beach because I'm really scared that I might drown. I would also remember snuggling into her arms when I'm scared of the thunder. Beatrice hates dark places, she hates being in a place that is dark, I would have to lit some candles and then hold her hand until she would fall asleep. I love that ice queen so much, you know. She's like… My everything." Ava replied. Her eyes were fixated somewhere as she recalls the memories of her and Beatrice, the smile didn't fade on her lips. 

"Beatrice is really something, right? If it wasn't only for Quinton, she wouldn't be stuck in her own dark cave and push out the people who deeply care for her." JC said, taking a sip from the wine glass. Ava didn't respond to what JC said but took a few pieces of the steak. 

Then, while they were resting. JC stood up and approached the little retro radio to play a soft song was playing, JC approached Ava, holding a hand out to her as he gently pulled the girl against him. He kissed her on her forehead, Ava giggling at the action but went along with it. 

"What are we doing?" Ava asked. 

"We should dance a little." JC replied, he smiled and they both sway along with the rhythm, Ava found herself resting her head on JC's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Ava felt his arms wrapping around her, once again she felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering, being in his arms felt like a safe place for Ava and she is thankful for that. 

"Thank you for everything, JC. You did nothing but love me at my worst and good." Ava said, her eyes were closed as she listened to his heartbeat and his warmth that made her feel comfortable. 

"You brought the best version out of me, baby. You have no idea what you did to me and I am thankful enough to love you." JC replied. 

"Me too, I love you." Ava said, glancing up to JC so they would stare at each other's eyes. The two had made an intense eye to eye contact, the mood was very set to be something special to happen. Ava could hear her own heart beat and it was beating crazy, JC slowly leaned in and kissed her. 

The kiss was soft and gentle, Ava kissed him back with the same soft and gentle kiss, they both did that for a good three minutes before it started to get heated, Ava knew where this is going to end and she wasn't prepared to do so because simply she wasn't ready. JC's hands started it's way to explore and Ava was getting scared. She was scared to what JC will say when she tells him that she isn't ready for anything to happen just yet. 

The kiss was getting heated and the more it goes on, the more Ava gets scared and is simply panicking inside her mind. She felt JC's hands unbuttoned her jeans to which she immediately stopped him.

"J-JC… Please… We can't do this right now." Ava spoke. 

"What? Why?" JC asked. 

"I'm… I'm not ready yet, JC." Ava replied. 

"But we—" JC stopped himself, staring at the young girl with confusion that was suddenly replaced by a sudden annoyance. Ava noticed that. She suddenly felt guilty. JC didn't utter a word and instead just nodded his head. 

"JC?" Ava called him. 

"Just grab your stuff. I'll wait for you outside, I still need to wake up early tomorrow for practice." JC bitterly responded and quickly left the room, leaving Ava questionable and guilty. Ava suddenly felt tears forming and she was shocked by it too. 

Being a soft-hearted person and witnessing such a thing can either make you sad or make you cry, Ava didn't want to ruin the night but now she is overthinking about it and JC seems to be very upset on how the night went and this isn't something she wanted. Ava just grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room.

Ava took her time in walking out of the prestigious hotel, she was already thinking about the words and excuses she will say to her boyfriend so that it will help him ease the upset feeling of JC. She couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh as she reached the front entrance, the moment she set her foot out she quickly looked around to find JC but he wasn't there. 

Ava's senses quickly clicked and she looked around to the dark street to find nothing but empty street, no car engine can be heard. She wondered where JC is, she dialed JC's number and waited for it to ring, the phone rang four times and no answer. She did it again but still didn't gain the answer she was hoping for, she felt herself crying again. She's blaming herself for messing it up. 

'He left you. Now who's going to take you home?' Ava asked herself while cursing at herself. 

She stayed there for a few minutes before she realized that she has Beatrice's number, she dialed her number and started hoping that Beatrice will pick up the phone, she waited for a few seconds then as if a miracle had happened, Beatrice answered. 

"Why are you calling me?" Beatrice answered. Ava was shaking, she was just alone in there and didn't know what to do as she couldn't see any cabs passing by. 

"H-hey. Sorry if… If I disturb you but Bea. Can you please pick me up? J-JC left me." Ava replied. 

"What?!" Beatrice questioned. 

"Please? I'm… I-I'm alone here at Rose Hotel. I mean I would have taken the cab but there's no cab around here." Ava replied. She was shaking because of crying, Beatrice on the other line could hear her breathing. 

"Can you give the phone to the receptionist of the hotel, Ava?" Beatrice asked. 

"What?" Ava asked. 

"Just do it." Beatrice replied, Ava did exactly what she was told, she walked back inside the hotel and saw the receptionist and told them about the phone call. 

Ava didn't know what Beatrice had told them, she was clueless but wasn't really in the right mood to even ask questions. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her mind would still wander back to JC, she may have done something wrong but him leaving her alone in the Hotel Rose with no cab around to ride home was a dick move of JC. 

"Ms. Silva, we were instructed by Ms. Hansen to bring you to the suite and make yourself comfortable while waiting for her to pick you up." The male employee said as he gently handed her phone back. 

Ava was led up to the penthouse suite which a view could be seen, she looked at the clock and realized it was 2 a.m. The drive from the university to the Rose Hotel was an hour drive, that means Beatrice will take a little longer to pick her up. 

"Is there something we can give you? Water? Juice?" A female employee had asked. 

"No thank you. I'm all good, thank you by the way." Ava replied, with a soft smile. The two employees left the suite room, leaving Ava alone again, she wanted to talk to JC and so Ava tried to dial his number only to find out that it cannot be reached. 

She threw her phone on the couch and found herself curling up like a ball on the couch, she started crying again. Ava was hurt by the actions JC showed her and it's bugging her and all she knew was she is guilty of what happened. She wondered if she had said yes to him, would he not react the way he reacted today? 

Ava glanced to her surroundings and saw the fridge, she wondered if there were alcohol beverages inside. She stood up and approached the big fridge, as soon as she opened it a few bottles and cans of alcohol were placed inside. 

She decides to drink the heavy ones to easily get drunk, after all she is a lightweight and would easily get drunk. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and started chugging the alcohol like water, Ava started making her way back to the couch while she continued drinking. 

//

An hour later, Ava found herself asleep but only to be awoken without knowing the reason, her head started throbbing making her groan out of pain. She looked around to see where she was still laying on the couch of the suite. She is also wondering where Beatrice is, she stands up and her legs start to wobble. Her legs were surely still asleep but managed to walk immediately, as she was about to head to the bathroom. 

The main door of the suite opened, Beatrice came in and halted as soon as she saw Ava standing there with her messy hair, puffy eyes. Ava noticed Beatrice's clothes to which they looked comfortable, she was in a loose gray pants and a plain white fitted shirt. 

Beatrice, on the other hand, noticed the jacket Ava was wearing. It was her varsity jacket that she was looking for earlier, her eyes soften when she saw Ava's eyes. The love of her life was crying for something stupid JC had done, she was determined to confront the boy but didn't want to make a scene. 

"So my jacket is with you." Beatrice spoke. Ava giggled a little as tears started pouring down again, she quickly ran up to Beatrice and hugged the older girl immediately. Beatrice almost lost her balance from catching Ava, her arms were quickly wrapped around Ava while the younger girl rested her head on the crook of Beatrice's neck. 

"T-thank you…" Ava spoke, she started crying a little loud this time, Beatrice could hear her own heart breaking into pieces. The cry of Ava was too painful for Beatrice's ears and all she could do was hug Ava tightly as she unintentionally planted a kiss on the young girl's forehead while Ava continuously crying.

"Hush now, Ava. I'm here now." Beatrice replied. Beatrice felt anger towards the boy who made a sudden stupid move and just leave the girl she had been praying to the gods to have left alone in the hotel with nothing. 

"JC Lawrence, you are testing my patience." Beatrice said to herself. At the end of the day, Ava is in the arms of a woman who loves her deeply more than anyone and was clearly in rage for what JC had done.


	15. Trying To Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me guys what you think??? Enjoy reading and hoping for you guys to stay tuned!

Ava and JC didn't want to talk about what happened that day and JC felt a little guilty for doing it and apologized to Ava, Ava forgave him a lot of time through the texts and also JC, coming to the dorm to pick her up. Ava finds it really sweet of him to make it up to her, she was disappointed of JC and about what happened that night. She wondered all of a sudden if JC would react the same way if the next time he initiates it and she would say no. 

Ava was avoiding JC, she just wanted to at least be alone for the moment and because it keeps repeating in her mind how JC was pissed that night, too many questions were running in her head and that she was distracted. Too distracted. She observed the students around, they were too busy with the preparations for the carnival charity and the university sports. 

Two weeks had already passed since the last time Beatrice and her went to that shop, she wanted to go back again and spend time with Beatrice this time but as for Beatrice, she is a council president of the university. Too many things were being handed to her and to the council officers, Camila even told Ava that she misses Luna who would come home late at night and would leave the dorm really early. 

Ava was busy helping out the students who were in need of extra hands in preparing what they all needed for the carnival charity and university sport. Her phone buzzed to see Dana and Sam texting, talking about the plans they have and planning to go shopping. She opened the text group and went to talk with them. 

Dana: Please tell me you are coming with us too, Ava! 

Sam: Yeah! That'll be great and besides your sister and Luna will come with us too. Lea will be helping out Luna to their assigned jobs since the council president is busy with the other responsibilities. 

Ava: Hmm that's a great idea. I'll be completing the rest of my activities right now so I could tag along.

Dana & Sam: YES! 

Ava couldn't help but smile at the two, even though they weren't completely around in person, the vibe they give in person is the same thing through texts and she is very glad to be friends with them. Her phone buzzed again, this time it was a call from JC. The smile on her lips faded, she was hesitating to answer the call or just leave it ringing and make up an excuse that it was in her bag and didn't hear it buzzing. 

But Ava was too weak to even ignore JC, that man loved her and she loves him so much. She sighed out loud because she was already disappointed with herself for trying to give a space. She answered the call but didn't not say a word. 

"Hey baby. Are you busy? I was planning to grab some lunch, I was wondering if you wanna come?" JC asked. 

"I'm busy right now babe. I'll try again next time okay? Enjoy your lunch." Ava replied. Trying to sound convincing and all. 

"Okay. I love you." JC said. Ava didn't utter a word but instead just hung up. 

After what happened, Ava seems to lose a lot of appetite to almost everything. It may seem dramatic but Ava was just too surprised of what JC had shown her that night but she was glad Beatrice came for her and helped her to get home. She remembers Beatrice's schedule, she got a free period to which Ava had found out that Beatrice spends her free period in practicing. 

She checked the clock and texted Beatrice right away, she didn't wait for the response. She just stood up from sitting down and grabbed all her stuff so she could start making her way to the pool area. Ava was making her way there when she suddenly ran into Lea, her boyfriend's sister who was shocked to see her. 

"Ava." Lea spoke. 

"Hi." Ava awkwardly replied. 

"I'm really sorry, Beatrice told me what happen." Lea said, Ava was surprised and she noticed Lea being sad and a little nervous. 

"You don't have to apologize, Lea. You didn't do anything wrong." Ava replied, reassuring the older girl that it wasn't her fault but JC's. 

"I'm still responsible for his actions, I'm his older sister. Whatever he does, it goes back to me. Mom and dad would not like this." Lea said. 

"It's alright, they don't have to know. Let's just put it all behind us and move forward, we have a lot of events happening. I heard that you and your team are going against the other college swimming team, let's focus on that, hm?" Ava replied, giving her a warm smile so she would stop apologizing. 

"You're an angel, Ava. See you around, alright?" Lea said. Ava just nodded her head and continued walking to the opposite direction, she was surprised to see the soft side of Lea. 

Lea who was completely like a girl who has charisma and strong personality, strong aura showed a soft side to her to which she never did, she would either flirt or tease anybody in the group. I guess having an older sister and one of their jobs was looking after the little ones, it is like they were meant to really do that since they are the ones who stand as a second parent while their real parents trust them to do their part. 

Ava suddenly missed Lilith and her advice whenever she would feel down or when she is confused about something and didn't know what to do. Ava set aside all those thoughts when she already found herself standing in front of the pool area entrance. 

She saw her best friend performing lapses on the pool, she immediately smiled and opened the door to enter the area. Beatrice didn't seem to notice her presence just yet, so Ava went to one of the benches where she saw a duffel bag assuming it's Beatrice's bag. 

Ava remains standing there, waiting for the older girl to stop swimming so she could call her name and let Beatrice know she's here, Beatrice did stop and that gave Ava the chance to speak. 

"Hey you." Ava spoke. Beatrice glanced to the direction where Ava was and saw Ava smiling at her. 

///

Beatrice skipped her last period before her free period, she didn't want to see JC in one room with her. She was still pissed for what JC had done to Ava, now she's in the pool area. She made at least 4 lapses every 5 minutes because she didn't want to tire her shoulders. 

She is letting off steam, Beatrice cannot control her anger issues at some point, she easily gets pissed off whenever something happens that is related to her nor connected to her. And because she would easily be violent not with anyone but with herself. 

Beatrice did another lapse after she rested for five minutes, her mind was flying back to the memory in Rose Hotel. Different emotions and thoughts were happening and Beatrice would want to distract herself from it. She continued to swim and swim until she reached the end of the pool and then started swimming back to reach the other end.   
.   
.   
. 

FLASHBACK FROM THAT NIGHT…

Beatrice helped the drunk girl to lay back down to the bed, she guided Ava there so she could have a proper rest. Ava removed the varsity jacket and her shoes to lay down the soft mattress. Beatrice find it really funny, she's again taking care of the girl she's so in love with because her boyfriend was an ass for leaving her there. 

Beatrice still didn't know what happened, she wanted to ask Ava but she didn't want her to cry again, her eyes were too puffy and all she wanted for Ava now is to rest. As she sat beside Ava who was laying down, Ava grabbed her hand and intertwined their hands. 

"I'm sorry if I made you come all the way from the university, it's just you were the only person I know who has a car." Ava said, letting out a small laugh. 

"I thought you were with JC." Beatrice replied. 

"Well, as you can see he left me, Beatrice. If he was here I would have come home already. But no." Ava said. 

"Yeah, I figured." Beatrice replied. 

"Let's not talk about him, I'm… I'm just tired." Ava said. 

"Go get some rest, we'll be driving home early to the university tomorrow morning." Beatrice replied. 

"Can you lay down with me?" Ava asked. Beatrice was hesitating to say yes, although the obvious answer will always be yes despite the affection that they will both have, Beatrice was beyond nervous. She just nodded her head and took off her shoes, she laid on the other side of the bed. 

Ava moved not giving Beatrice the personal space she needed, Ava rested head on Beatrice's chest. Beatrice didn't know what to do or even say but she found herself just letting this one happen. Beatrice and Ava were cuddling like they used to do before when they were young, Ava felt somehow relaxed at the moment. 

"How I wish it was you…" Ava whispered but loud enough to be heard by Beatrice. 

Beatrice was suddenly curious of what Ava had meant, she didn't know whether to ask the girl or not. She didn't want to make any conclusions nor want to make assumptions, she just kept her mouth shut and waited for Ava if she would speak again. 

"If you were him, would you also leave me?" Ava asked. Beatrice didn't respond right away, she had to think twice about her answer. She wanted to tell Ava that if there is someone who is ready to give up everything for her. It's her, the best friend who is in love with her for such a long time. 

Ava lifted her head up and faced the direction of Beatrice so that their eyes would meet, Beatrice found herself staring right at Ava. Their eyes were just staring at one another, Ava was waiting for an answer while Beatrice was thinking about it. 

"If I were him, I would never leave. I would fight hell just so I won't leave you." Beatrice replied, her voice was deep and calm to which Ava's eyes softened and was somehow surprised. Beatrice eyes roam around Ava's face memorizing every feature of her, Beatrice could feel her own stomach the butterflies go crazy. 

Ava suddenly leaned in and Beatrice froze. Ava adjusted herself, she was leaning in more and it's driving Beatrice more crazy to what Ava will do next. 

"Good. So don't leave me too." Ava whispered, Ava closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Beatrice's forehead, Beatrice felt a drop of tear on her cheek. This whole time Beatrice's eyes were wide open watching Ava, the nervous feeling was suddenly replaced by sadness and hurt, seeing the love of her life like this. 

Beatrice wrapped her arms around Ava this, making Ava lay on top of her. Ava buried her face on Beatrice's neck and eventually the whole night the two girls spent the remaining hours in the penthouse suite. 

END OF FLASHBACK… 

Beatrice finally reached the other end of the pool after reminiscing the memory back in the Rose Hotel. She took off her goggles and took her time to breathe in and out, as she was doing this. She heard the voice of the girl who keeps making her vulnerable every time she's around. 

"Hey you." Ava spoke. Beatrice glanced to the direction where Ava was and saw Ava smiling at her. 

"What are you doing here?" Beatrice asked. 

"Ouch. I just wanted to see my best friend do her lapses." Ava replied. 

"Well the last time you did, you took pictures." Beatrice said. 

"Oh so you wanted me to take pictures of you? Why didn't you say so?" Ava replied, pretending to get the camera from her bag. 

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Beatrice asked. 

"I just wanted to be with you today. Besides I'll be waiting for Sam and Dana, we will be going to the mall to buy some materials." Ava replied. 

"Camila and Luna and I were planning to do the same thing. Bring your friends with you, let's all go together." Beatrice said. 

"Wait, I thought you are needed around here. Why don't you just leave it to us?" Ava replied. 

"I have done some of my parts as the council president, I'd rather help to buy some materials than being stuck around the campus the whole time." Beatrice said. Beatrice got out of the pool, walking straight towards Ava's direction. Ava found herself shutting her mouth as she watched her best friend walk towards her. 

"Close your mouth, Ava. A fly could find its way in." Beatrice said to Ava as soon as she walked near her. 

"Right. Um… I'll wait for you I guess, we can go together and meet up with the rest." Ava replied. 

Beatrice nodded her head and took her stuff with her, Ava was left behind the pool area. She sat at the top bench and started going through her school planner, she was checking the activities and assigned work for the events. 

Ava did join the photo club but she also volunteered as the campus patrol so she'll get worked up at least, then at the carnival she was positioned in food and popcorn job. Ava waited for another 15 minutes and she started to feel cold, the pool area was really a cold place and she didn't bring anything with her. 

Another 15 minutes had passed, Beatrice finally came back from taking her time to the showers, she noticed Ava at the bench. She noticed the girl was shaking, she quickly ran to Ava who glanced at her and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Beatrice asked. 

"I'm good. I was just freezing because I didn't know the pool area gets really cold the longer you stay." Ava said. Laughing at her own remarks. 

Beatrice then did the most cliché thing that anyone does to the one they really like nor love. She took off her varsity jacket and made Ava wear it, Ava was hesitating at first but Beatrice told her that she insist. The two exited the pool area on their way to their friends, Ava was smiling while Beatrice was keeping herself cool. As they walk through the hallway, a lot of students were looking at them, start whispering and such. 

Beatrice wasn't bothered while Ava was curious. Though the two women didn't pay much attention as they kept walking through the hallway, heading back to the dorm to get something they needed and meet up with Camila, Luna, Sam and Dana.


	16. Unexpected From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting two chapters for now since one of my readers couldn't wait and keeps asking me for an update. I'll be writing as fast as I can and create more chapters. But for now enjoy the two new chapters.

"Yo, is your girlfriend coming?" Hale asked. 

"Nah bro. She ain't, she said she's busy." JC replied, as he placed his phone back in his pocket. 

"You still didn't tell me what happened between you two." Hale said. 

"I messed it up at the dinner night with Ava and Beatrice confronted Lea and told her what happened." JC replied. 

"What did you do anyway?" Hale asked, going through the menu placed on the top while waiting in line to pick the meals they planned to eat.

"I left her at the hotel after it didn't end the way I was expecting it to end." JC replied. 

"Wait, were you planning to have sex with Ava?" Hale asked. JC just glared at the boy whose eyes widened open after Hale got the hint without JC saying any word. 

"I would take that as it didn't end very well. Bro, that is a dick move." Hale said. 

"What do you mean?" JC asked. 

"Dude, the girl didn't want to have sex with you and now you act like a child and storm off the hotel and leave her there." Hale replied. 

"And I apologized for it. I know what I did was wrong, I was just… I thought we'd go all the way since you know we've been dating for six months. I mean we have needs." JC said, Hale looked at him dead serious, having a point that everyone has their own pleasure but without the consent of the other, the partner should not act foolish for something they couldn't have right away. 

"Be sincere, Ava wasn't ready for sure. And you are twice dead, since Beatrice was the one to pick her up there and bring her home. Lea and Beatrice had a little chat. Beatrice never ever cared for any actions you make nor anybody but that's her best friend. Someone who is really important to Beatrice." Hale replied. 

"I know that." JC said. 

"No you don't. Yes you did meet Beatrice and somehow you two were acquainted because your sister and Beatrice are best friends but someone like me, Chanel and Luna. Beatrice is not easy when someone she cares about gets hurt." Hale replied. 

"Are you telling me that I should be scared of Beatrice? She's a woman." JC said. 

"A woman who can destroy you JC. Just watch out, you're dating her precious gem." Hale replied. Walking away from JC who was left overthinking about Hale had just told him about Beatrice. 

It's true, he didn't know the real Beatrice not until he was transferred here in M. U. so he could be near his sister. JC almost got in jail because of the incident at the party way back in Australia and so his parents decided to fly him to where Lea was to look after him. 

Right before his old college school had expelled him, he was cut off the team and was told to wait until they decide what should happen to JC, his father obviously didn't like what happened to him. His younger brother Travis who caused too much trouble. 

He begged the school to allow him to join the football team, for months he did everything he could and so by the end of the year he got the spot and brought the team in the winning place. Nobody really knew the history of him in Australia, his father made sure to remove any possible leads of his issues. 

JC had to keep his control, he had to let it out when he had the opportunity to be in the gym. He would usually release his stress out while doing his sets, then he met Ava in that Rage party. The moment his eyes found hers, he didn't know what came over to him and found himself flirting with the younger girl. 

He was thankful enough to find out that he is only a year younger than her, he started to hang out with her until he found himself falling for her. Ever since they would go out for dates, parks, arcades, carnivals, movies or malls. Parking lot dates as well, JC just knew he was falling deep to Ava and he was afraid to lose the girl, JC's mood suddenly changed the moment his head thought of losing Ava. 

JC wanted to talk to Ava again, he wanted to apologize sincerely to the girl because what he had done was him being an asshole. JC sighed and followed Hale inside the cafeteria. 

JC walked in and as he was greeting his friends, a voice of a female that sounded familiar in his ears as if he heard somewhere else. 

"JC." She called out his name. 

"Diane? What are you doing here?" JC asked. 

"We need to talk." Diane said. JC suddenly was surprised by it but agreed. 

"Let's go talk somewhere private." JC replied. 

//

The teens have arrived in the mall to buy the remaining materials they needed for the carnival event, Beatrice and Ava were alone in the car while the rest of them decided to tag along with Luna and Camila. Ava had told them about Beatrice wanting silence, Dana and Sam didn't have to argue, those two were afraid of Beatrice. 

Beatrice was once again quiet and all with Ava, Ava was still wearing the jacket that Beatrice had let her wear earlier. She suddenly remembered the night she was wearing the varsity jacket because she mistakenly took it as her jacket. Ava found herself smiling, she was looking down on her feet 

"Okay since we have a lot of tasks, we can divide it. Ava and Beatrice you are both assigned to buy the balloons and toys for the little kids as their prices for the games. Camila and I are assigned to buy the props and materials for the other booths. Dana and Sam, you are assigned to do the groceries for our food booth. We are competing against the other departments. And also you two will have to buy the paper plates and cups for the beverages." Luna spoke. Handing out the pieces of paper to them, they all looked at the lists and were surprised to see the long list.

"We meet back at the pizza plaza, we'll eat before we go." Beatrice said. They all nodded their heads and head in separate ways, Camila and Luna were surely just turned this into a date and probably would finish late. Dana and Sam would mess around for a bit, Ava was not feeling much to go around and be excited. She was still somehow down after what happened between JC and her. 

"Stop sulking. You look ugly." Beatrice teased to get her mind off of the bothersome in her head. 

"I'm not ugly. I'm beautiful, I can sulk whenever I want." Ava replied, stomping her feet a little then continued walking. 

"Nah you can't sulk, you'll get wrinkles. Eww. Lady Ava." Beatrice teased again. Ava hit Beatrice on her arm and started to walk ahead Beatrice. Beatrice just shook her head and followed the younger girl who glared at her while walking. 

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to stop thinking about him." Beatrice spoke which made Ava stop walking. She was still glaring at Beatrice who just chuckled and smirked at the younger girl who just sighed and gave her a sad smile. 

"How can I not think about him? I mean he really just shaken me up that night?" Ava spoke. 

"Ava, he was an asshole for doing that. I'm here, why are you even talking about him? Geez." Beatrice said but whispering the last few words as she started walking away. Ava was left confused as she didn't hear the last sentence Beatrice said. She followed the girl and they continued walking until they found the large stores where the toys are, Ava’s mood suddenly lightened up as soon as her eyes saw the toys. 

The smile on her lips widened as she directly headed towards the stuffed toys , Beatrice was surprised by the sudden change of her mood. Beatrice found herself smirking, she followed the young girl towards the stuffed animals. 

"This is so adorable, oh my god." Ava spoke while her eyes were glued to the different cute, style of stuffed animals. 

"Ava, you're no longer a child. Why do you still find these adorable?" Beatrice asked. 

"Oh shut up. It's not like you still don't sleep with that one stuff toy at the dorm." Ava back fired. Beatrice cleared her throat, she didn't expect the comeback of the younger girl. 

"Which one caught your attention then?" Beatrice asked. This time she makes her move in talking with the younger girl. 

"This cute dinosaur. It's purple. It's adorable." Ava replied, giggled. Beatrice saw a yellow Pikachu stuffed toy and quickly picked it up. 

"Nah! I think Pikachu is the cutest, I mean look at this." Beatrice said. Smiling down at the Pikachu. 

"So what, you disagree with me? You find Pikachu the cutest? Stitch! What about him?!" Ava protested, grabbing the nearest stitch stuffed toy. 

"I mean since you like the purple dinosaur, let's go for the similar. Barney." Beatrice said. Showing Ava the Barney stuffed toy. 

Ava giggled and went through the rest of the stuffed animals, the two girls started to look around more to start picking up toys that they could give out for prices. They started with the big prices first, they picked out some kitchen toy sets, puzzles, leggos, airplane toys. 

Beatrice found herself pulling her phone and would take pictures of Ava every time Ava would ask her to take photos or videos. Ava, on the other hand, at first she really wanted to but then she watches Beatrice smiling, for the first time. She saw her that way, no cold shoulders, no poker face or anything. 

"Hey Ava. Look over her and smile." Beatrice said, distracting Ava from her own thoughts. Ava smiled in front of the camera as she heard the clicking sound and Beatrice chuckling after taking the photo. 

"Bea! Look! Bubbles!" Ava said to Beatrice as soon as she saw the bubble bottles and a few kids playing with the bubbles. Ava grabbed Beatrice's hand and pulled her to that section where they checked every bottle of the bubbles. 

"I think the bubbles will not be suitable for the young ones, Ava. I think it will be for the 10 years olds." Beatrice spoke, analyzing the bubble bottles. 

"That's why we should get it!" Ava suggested.

"Okay then." Beatrice said. They decided to buy the bubbles bottles, they bought so many toys for the prizes since the Carnival Event is four days. 

Beatrice and Ava didn't realize that they were still holding each other's hands, they didn't let go. Neither of them didn't let go, Beatrice knew that but at this point she didn't want to. She glanced at the younger girl who was still busy looking through the shelf of bubble bottles. 

Ava suddenly glanced to her direction to which she quickly looked away and let go of Ava's hand then started pretending to look through the shelf. The younger girl catched that small action but only chose to ignore it. It is enough for any kids winning and receiving such cute toys. 

They finished picking the toys they will be buying and it filled two big carts just for the toys. Beatrice told Ava that she could wait outside while she pays for the toys. Ava agreed with Beatrice and walked out of the large toy store, Ava really wanted to buy the stitch stuffed toy and so she found herself coming back to where they were earlier and stare at the stitch while waiting for Beatrice who was in the line paying. 

After 30 minutes of staying in the line and paying for the abundant toys in the two carts, Beatrice felt a sudden hunger and wondered if Ava wanted to eat. She looked around to find Ava but didn't see her anywhere near. Beatrice wondered where the younger girl went, she then remembered having Ava's number and dialed it. 

She waited for Ava to answer the call, it rang three times before Ava finally answered the call. "Hello?" Ava answered. 

"Where are you?" Beatrice asked, sounding a little bit worried. 

"Relax, mother. I'm still inside the store, I was here where we were earlier before we started shopping for toys." Ava replied. Beatrice immediately remembered where they were earlier. Two male employees of the store helped Beatrice to push the trolley carts, she told them to wait for a second because she forgot to grab something inside. 

Beatrice walked back inside, calmly walking through the hallway that is quite crowded just only for her to reach the area where Ava is, she searched for Ava for until she found her standing a little further away from where they were earlier. 

"What are you doing in there?" Beatrice asked, Ava glanced at Beatrice with a wide smile and showed her the two stuffed toys that made Beatrice smile.

"Just like the ones we're wearing." Ava replied. 

"Yeah, exactly." Beatrice said. Ava smiled then glanced at Beatrice again, she slowly approached the older girl and just smiled while looking at each other's eyes. Ava slowly lifted her hand, she reached the necklace chain that was resting on Beatrice's neck. She pulled it out from inside the shirt of Beatrice, the moon necklace. Ava smiled again, while her fingertip traced the carved moon, Beatrice saw the bracelet of Ava. 

"You never took it off, huh?" Ava asked. 

"Why should I? It reminds me of you." Beatrice replied, their eyes came in contact again. It's always like this between her and Ava, it's always like this and Beatrice will never get tired of this. 

The tension between them was disturbed by a loud growl coming from Beatrice's stomach, Beatrice sighed out loud while Ava looked at her weirdly but ended up laughing while Beatrice was giggling. 

"I was planning to ask you if you would want to eat first then we look for the others." Beatrice said, clearing her throat. 

"I would love to." Ava replied, smiling really wide. Placing the stuffed toys back to its original place on the shelves. Beatrice told Ava that they should put the toys first in the car and then come back in to eat. Ava agreed to this little plan, they got escorts from the mall employees to which Beatrice had known them for years and were friends with Beatrice. She gave them big tips after they helped her carry the toys in the car. 

"You really have a good taste with women, Hansen. I still wonder why you don't find me attractive." A girl's voice that sounds familiar in Beatrice's ears on which she immediately recognized . Beatrice turned around and saw the girl smiling widely at her, she couldn't help but give a small smirk at the girl. 

"And you still haven't changed a bit, Solis." Beatrice said. The girl approached Beatrice and gave her a kiss on her cheek, Ava witnessed it all and was suddenly uncomfortable and… Jealous? 

"It's been awhile Beatrice, how are you?" She replied. 

"I feel the same, April. I will always feel the same." Beatrice said. 

"The typical Beatrice Hansen. I see that you have a new girlfriend, finally. After years of suffering with that leech, you found a woman that is much your type." April spoke. She smirked at the younger girl, eyeing Ava up and down then wink. Ava couldn't help but blush. 

"Hello." Ava confidently greeted. 

"Hi cutie. She is your type. I guarantee that." April replied, still has that smug on her face. 

"This is Ava, my childhood best friend. Ava this is April Solis." Beatrice introduced. 

"Hello, nice to meet you. Hate to break it to you but I'm not her girlfriend. Just best friend." Ava said. 

"It's nice to meet you too. It always starts with the title of best friends but sooner or later it's more than just that." April replied, winking at Beatrice who suddenly was nervous after April made her remarks. 

"Too bad, she's straight April and she has a boyfriend." Beatrice said. 

"Beatrice. You always have to remember that when a spaghetti noodle gets wet. They bend and easily get curved and sort, I have to get going. The university is preparing for another round of battle for this month's event, may the best team win. I hope we all get together again." April said to Beatrice. 

"We can settle that after the events." Beatrice replied. April seemed to be surprised by the sudden remarks of Beatrice Hansen. 

"Whoa whoa. Since when are you up for certain plans? You usually say pass, Hansen." April said. 

Ava looked at Beatrice with curiosity, she wondered what April had meant by that and then she remembered how Beatrice was the first time they met. Beatrice chuckled and smiled at April. 

"Text me about the details. I'll see you again." Beatrice said. April was watching Beatrice and then her eyes gazed at Ava then back to Beatrice again. 

"Whatever you say Hansen." April replied, hugging Beatrice. But before she let go of the older girl, she whispered something to Beatrice that Ava didn't hear. 

"I see something but I won't utter a word." April whispered and then pulled away from the hug, she waved goodbye to Ava who also did the same while Beatrice was left confused about what her old friend said. 

"You two seem close." Ava spoke. 

"She's a good friend of mine. Come on, I texted the rest that we'll stand near the fun zone while we wait for them. There's a delicious Korean corn dog near that fun zone." Beatrice replied, giving the younger girl a small smile. 

Beatrice and Ava walked back inside, heading to the second floor of the mall. They reach the area of the fun zone, Beatrice told Ava to wait for her while she buys their snacks. Ava agreed and stayed in one spot, she was looking around and observing her surroundings. She just smiled at the little children passing by, Ava really loves children so much and she wishes to have a child one day. 

Ava just calmly wondered her eyes around until she saw the fun zone arcade a few feet away from where she is standing, she saw the exact stuffed toy she saw at the toy store earlier while buying the prices for the carnival. While waiting for Beatrice, Ava headed inside the fun zone to win the stuffed toy. She wanted to have those two because she never gave anything to Beatrice when they were young, Beatrice gave her a bracelet the sun symbol bracelet and now she wanted something to return to the girl.

She was determined to win the stuffed toy, Ava bought a card and asked for the refill of it so she would start playing on that one arcade. She approached the arcade and started playing, she finally got her goal set in winning the first prize by beating the previous player's score which isn't too hard to beat. The competitive side of hers was coming out and then the young girl started playing.

Beatrice, on the other hand, was still in line for ordering snacks and her stomach was growling because of hunger, she didn't notice that she was skipping meals because of this event. As a council president, it was all in her power to authorize and lead the rest of her organization. 

Plus, her parents were in town. This didn't give Beatrice a calm feeling, her parents were still not moving on from what happened to her in the past and the fact that her every move is reported back to her parents by the people in the upper position. Starting from her performance, if she was maintaining her good grades up the typical asian parents who are strict with their children's studies. 

The next is her swimming team, is she still the ace of the team? Was she still bringing them to the top? How was her relationship with the people that surrounds her? Was she dating somebody? Those questions that she heard from her mother on the phone with one of the officials. 

Her parents didn't want her to ruin more of the reputation she had once put before in the past, she didn't want to ruin anything too and she is trying her best to avoid all those things. She will prove to her parents that the things she was before will never happen again, though Beatrice felt so mad to her parents for not knowing what she really felt. 

The way she had to face it all alone because she didn't want to disappoint her parents more, especially her father. Being the only child and the only person that the whole family is their pride, she didn't have anyone she could trust around too. With Lea dealing with her own shit too, Beatrice didn't bother to find herself reaching out to her. 

Beatrice was so lost in her own world when suddenly somebody bumped in to her causing her to be distracted. She looked around and then found herself glancing down, there stood a little girl with dark brown eyes. She instantly smiled at the little girl, her guess was she is only 4 years old, a small healthy baby girl hugging her leg, she smiled at Beatrice which melted the older girl. The baby girl reached out her two little short arms to Beatrice. 

"You want ups, hm?" Beatrice softly asked the little girl who was waiting for her to pick her up. Beatrice bent down a little and picked the baby girl with gentle and care. 

"Where's your mama, princess? Were you separated from them?" Beatrice started asking questions but the little baby just giggled at her, cupping both of her cheeks. Beatrice was soft in the moment, this kid melts her heart. 

"I didn't know you pick up random kids now, Bea. Is there any more dark secrets I should know?" The familiar voice spoke. Ava came to her in the line, holding two stuffed toys in her hand. Beatrice noticed that and wanted to ask her questions but right before she asked the younger girl. 

A voice of a woman echoing, calling someone named Bea. Beatrice and Ava was confused to hear that but also looked for that voice of a woman. Beatrice immediately recognize that voice, that voice she hadn't heard for two years. Her heartbeat stopped immediately and her whole body went cold. 

"Bea, where are you sweetie?" The girl said. The little girl in Beatrice's arms shouted for her mother, the girl turned around and immediately her eyes landed on her child and then to Beatrice. The expression on her face immediately dropped as soon her eyes found Beatrice's. 

"What the fuck?" Beatrice muttered underneath her breath, her jaw tightened, her calm look in her eyes were replaced by anger to the point her veins in her neck were visible. 

"Beatrice…" She uttered. They all stood there looking at each other. Ava was confused, she looked at the girl who was almost the same height as her. The asian young woman was beyond beautiful, the beauty was exotic like Beatrice. It was rare. 

"Danielle…" Beatrice whispered again. She was trying to compress her anger so she would explode right in the middle of the people. 

She slowly approached Beatrice and Ava with the little girl in Beatrice's arms. Danielle didn't know what to say at the moment, she was too, shocked from the sudden meeting but she smiled, a force one. 

"Hello, Beatrice. It's been a long time." Danielle said, forcingly smiling at Beatrice. Ava was left with complete confusion, she was trying to guess what was happening. 

"You must be Ava Silva." Danielle said to Ava who immediately looked at her with a shocking look. 

"I am that. Yes I am. You are?" Ava replied. 

"Danielle Quinton." Danielle introduced. Ava suddenly felt the bitterness in her throat, this is Quinton. The girl who everyone was talking about. Beatrice didn't say any word anymore, she was just staring at Danielle the whole time with pure anger and hatred 

'Danielle Quinton…' Ava thought to herself. It's about time.


	17. Nightmares and Comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! This is only the last new chapter. I'll try to write as fast as I can, I'm just too bothered about some other things but yes soon I will post four to five chapters! Thanks for reading everyone!

After that short awkwardness, Danielle took the little girl in Beatrice's arms and immediately left. The little girl waved goodbye to Beatrice which Beatrice tried not so hard to wave back but gave the little girl a small nod. Beatrice didn't say anything to Ava and Ava didn't want to ruin Beatrice's mood and so she didn't say anything and just stood there in the line. 

When it was their turn to order something, Ava took care of it. Beatrice was in her own thinking phase, Ava just pulled Beatrice in her side while they waited for their order. Five minutes later, they were called for their order. Ava grabbed the paper bag and told Beatrice to follow her behind, it was a good thing that the food court was near the fun zone. 

Ava saw a clean table and put all the stuff she was holding down on the table, Beatrice sat down to the chair and Ava sat on the opposite. Beatrice fell in silence while Ava prepared the food that they bought. It was two boxes of corn dogs because it was a buy one get one free, it contains four large, delicious, mouth watering corn dogs with their sauces. 

"Bea? You can start eating." Ava spoke. 

"I'm not hungry, Ava." Beatrice replied, the tone of her voice came out strong and rude. Indicating Ava that she is bothered because of what happened earlier. 

"Your stomach doesn't agree with you?" Ava said. 

"I'm not hungry, so just—" Beatrice started to raise her voice but Ava grabbed her hand and looked at her right in the eyes. 

"You're mad, Beatrice I get that. But please, not here." Ava said to Beatrice, in a soft and gentle way so the older girl won't yell anymore. She was hurt to see Beatrice acting that way, she remembered the woman earlier. The only reason for Beatrice's mood to change, Beatrice felt a small movement of Ava's thumb, assuring that it's okay. She's okay. 

Beatrice noticed the sudden sadness from her love of her life's eyes, she softened right away. Beatrice found herself calming down, Ava didn't let go of Beatrice's hand which Beatrice gave a gentle squeeze. 

"Are you calm now?" Ava asked. 

"Maybe a little. Thank you." Beatrice replied. 

"You should eat, your stomach keeps making sounds." Ava said, let out a soft chuckle escaping from her mouth. Beatrice gave her weak smile and grabbed the first corn dog, dipping to the sauce and took her first bite. 

"I'm sorry." Beatrice said to Ava. 

"Why are you apologizing, Bea?" Ava asked. Beatrice didn't say anything and continued eating, Ava was confused but didn't bother asking the older girl a question. She then suddenly remember about the plushies she won earlier at the arcade. 

"Look, I got these earlier at the arcade while I was waiting for you." Ava said to Beatrice. Beatrice watched the younger girl grab the two plushie toys and playfully wave it to her. 

"A moon and a sun plushie." Beatrice muttered. Ava nodded her head with a smile on her lips. 

"Here. The sun is yours, the moon is mine this time. I couldn't exactly remember the story you told me when we were little but I was a little bummed because we didn't match our symbols." Ava said, recalling the faint memory of their childhood days. 

"What I remember is you telling me, I'm your moon." Beatrice replied. 

"And I am your sunlight. I will never forget that." Ava said. Beatrice wondered if Ava still remembers the line that still gives Beatrice butterflies in her stomach and makes her heart pound so hard against her chest. 

Being around Ava made her feel more vulnerable and gentle, this girl had so much impact on her and it was strong. When Ava held her hand earlier when she almost burst out her anger but the touch of this girl had pushed it all away. 

Beatrice knows she is falling for Ava, what she is feeling towards the girl is getting deeper and she knows she can never escape that and will hurt her so badly in the end. She watched the younger girl smiling down on the toys as her mind gave her negative thoughts. 

"I don't know who that woman was and what she did to you. I mean I know she's the girl that everyone hates including you but seeing you mad and sad Beatrice hurts me. I just really hope you can open up to me. I'm still… Me." Ava spoke. Beatrice remained silent as she looked at Ava, memorizing again her features. From the eyes, to her lips, to her cheeks, everything about this girl in front of her was perfect. 

"I love you, Beatrice. I will always love you, you know that." Ava suddenly spoke. Confusing Beatrice, she was in complete shock and speechless after hearing those words. Those words that Ava meant as them being best friends since they were born, words that made Beatrice feel more nervous. She was caught off guard with what Ava had just said. 

Her whole body was heating, the effect of Ava on her was stronger than she imagined. This isn't too good, Beatrice wanted to say it to her but she knew it won't change anything between them unless she tells her best friend that she's in love with her. 

"Oh no! They started eating without us!" Luna exclaimed. Startling Beatrice and Ava, Ava giggled and smiled at Luna while Beatrice just glared at Luna and shook her head. 

"Please refrain from speaking too loud Luna, you almost give me a heart attack." Beatrice said to Luna. 

"My apologies, madam." Luna replied, she was teasing the president. Beatrice rolled her eyes while Ava and Luna giggled. Beatrice and Ava decided to bring the corn dogs they haven't finished back in the dorm since they will be eating pizza. 

They finished buying the things they needed, they went to the famous pizza parlor to eat their favorite pizza. Beatrice and Luna took care of the order, Ava, Camila, Sam and Dana were left at the table. 

"So this Clara Danvers, familiar with that name? I heard my classmates talking about how they dislike her so much." Camila spoke. 

"Why is that? You can't just hate on somebody without knowing them." Ava said. 

"I bet she's a gemini." Dana spoke. 

"No. Don't pull that because of her sign shit. I've had enough of that." Sam replied to Dana who rolled your eyes. 

"What do you think is Beatrice's sign?" Dana asked. 

"She's a Virgo. Camila and I are Leos." Ava replied. 

"Luna is an Aries." Camila spoke. 

"Oh, me and Sam are Aries too." Dana replied. 

"Have you heard about the new girl though? Clara Danvers?" Sam asked. 

"Oh yeah, some of the students in her year hate her, especially the og classmates of Beatrice." Dana added. 

"Why is that?" Camila asked. Ava was curious too, Clara Danvers is the name of the girl that Beatrice had shown around the school the other day so Ava didn't see Beatrice that much. 

"I heard that she was involved with the whole Beatrice and Quinton thing. She was dating Quinton before I was just surprised that she suddenly came back here and studies in the university where Beatrice is." Dana said. 

"I was really curious who this Quinton is. Do any of you have any pictures of her?" Ava asked, just to make it an excuse so they would show her a picture of this Quinton. She wanted to confirm if they are referring to the same person she had met earlier. Dana showed her the picture of the young Beatrice and Danielle hugging each other with a big smile on their lips. 

"Here's the close up if you really want to see that face." Dana said. 

Ava finally confirmed the girl she met earlier, Ava was really curious but after seeing Beatrice act so cold earlier she is determined to what really happened between Beatrice and Quinton. But she didn't want to invade the privacy of the older girl and didn't want to push her, she wanted Beatrice to be the one opening up to her. 

"Ava? Ava?!" Camila snapped her out from her thoughts. 

"Hmm?" Ava hummed in response. 

"You suddenly spaced out, are you okay?" Camila asked. 

"Ah yeah, I am. I just remember that I am needed in the arts club since I will be helping out the students to draw and design." Ava replied, giving her sister a small smile. 

Camila didn't buy it but let her sister off, Ava knew she can't lie with her twin sister and even if she does try to lie to her, Camila is smart and she is as good as a mentalist which Ava hates because she knew she can't hide anything to Camila. 

Beatrice and Luna came back from the table where they found the rest gossiping about any plans after the events, Sam and Dana had planned out the after party and had a perfect place for it. Sam's mansion, 

They finally received their orders afterwards, Beatrice ordered Ava's favorite pasta. Pasta linguine with deep fried boneless chicken, Beatrice ordered the same while the rest stick with the pizzas they ordered. While eating, Beatrice hesitated to take one slice of the pizza as she saw the pizza toppings. She hated the black olives, she would prefer the pepperoni or the cheese pizza. She would take the black olives out from the pizza slice and then after she's done, she eats. 

Beatrice gave up and continued eating her pasta when Ava handed her a place of two pizza slices without the black olives. Ava gazed at Beatrice who was so innocent while handing her the plate. 

"What? You don't like the black olives so I took them out." Ava spoke.

"How did you know that?" Dana asked. 

"When we were little her mom would spank her butt for not eating the black olives in any food especially with the pizza." Ava proudly replied, the rest of the gang giggled. 

"Hey! You were not supposed to say anything." Beatrice said to Ava, almost whining. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Ava replied, she was trying to contain her laugh but failed. 

"Oh hey, B! Are you ready for the tournament next month? I heard they were starting the tournament soon before you guys fly to Japan." Camila spoke. A new topic to listen to. 

"Uh yeah. After the events, Luna and the team will be preparing so much. So late practices during the night, double time in training." Beatrice replied. 

"Here we go again with overworked self and tiring days." Luna muttered. 

"We can still beat them anyways, we hold the title for the past few years now." Dana said. Ava almost forgot that Dana is also part of the swimming team, Ava somehow felt excited for Beatrice, she didn't want to miss this one out. Ava found herself staring at Beatrice who was nodding her head but quietly eating her meal. 

Ava was just listening to their conversation when her phone started ringing, it was JC. Her mind immediately stopped functioning, it was because she and JC haven't talked in awhile. She tends to still keep her distant for a few more days before she made up her mind to talk to JC. 

"Hey I have to take this." Ava spoke to them as she excused herself to answer the call. As soon as she stepped out of the pizza place she answered the call. 

"Hey." Is all she said. 

"Hey, how are you?" He asked. 

"I'm good. I'm here at the mall with Beatrice and the rest buying some stuff for the carnival." Ava replied. 

"Oh okay. Have you eaten your lunch? We can grab some." JC said. 

"I am eating lunch with them right now. Maybe some other time JC." Ava replied. 

"Okay. Um, are you busy tonight? I wanted us to talk about what happened." JC said. 

"JC just give me time okay? I'm-I'm still trying to process things. Besides, I'm busy as a volunteer committee." Ava replied. 

"Okay, okay. I'm really sorry. I guess I'll have to wait for you then. Take care of yourself and don't forget to bring a scarf with you, you always get cold." JC said. 

Ava could hear the sadness in his voice, Ava felt guilty for doing this but she needed more time to think through, she had so many negative thoughts running in her head that she couldn't even find herself thinking positively. 

"I have to get going, JC. Bye." Ava replied. Hanging up right away, she didn't want to hear him say I love you, it will only give her a hard time. She didn't want to give in, she didn't want to hurt him either but she was also hurt on how he acted. He was her first love after all, or was it? Ava was suddenly confused by her own thoughts but soon was pulled out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned around and saw Beatrice looking at her with heart eyes, the softness in Beatrice's eyes were visible enough to notice. Ava smiled immediately while Beatrice was confused for a second but smiled back afterwards. 

"What is it?" Beatrice asked. Ava quickly hugged the older girl which shocked Beatrice but she slowly wrapped her arms around the small girl. Ava closed her eyes burying her face on Beatrice's chest, inhaling the good scent that she was used to smell when they were children. 

"Take me somewhere… Take me out tonight. Just you and me, far away from this trouble." Ava replied. Beatrice didn't say anything and just stayed with Ava for a couple of seconds before they decided to go back inside the pizza place and eat with their friends. 

Beatrice now finds herself thinking of what to do after Ava offers her to take Ava out tonight, Beatrice was confused and was a mess. What will she prepare for tonight? Where is she taking the younger girl? These past few weeks, almost two months all that happened between her and Ava. She was gentle and soft with the young woman, all her walls were crushed down every time she spent time with Ava and everytime Ava would look at her or smile at her. 

She feels like she is about to faint, her mind would reach cloud nine, her heartbeat is beating rapidly and her stomach is filled with butterflies, going crazy with just a small glance of the girl at her. Beatrice is going crazy for Ava day by day, she doesn't know how long she could keep it. While they were busy talking Ava perfectly gazed at Beatrice who was lost in her own thoughts but her eyes directly met hers. 

"Cafés and Books. Let's go there tonight." Beatrice suddenly muttered to Ava. 

"That means I get to see Annie?" Ava asked. 

"Yep." Beatrice replied. 

"Okay then." Ava said, smirking and pretending to act cool in front of the older girl.

They finished eating and walked around the mall for a little bit before they decided to head back to the university and get the things prepared. Ava had to prepare the menu designs and wrap the toys for the prizes, surprisingly Ava found out that Beatrice will be doing the preparation of the other food to sell during the carnival. 

She wanted to watch Beatrice making them, Luna and Camila were the others who were assigned with her. Dana and Sam stay with Beatrice, Ava was excited to finish at least half of the work and eventually visit Beatrice in the HRM laboratory. As they were walking back to their car, Dana and Sam insisted that they should be in Beatrice's car this time. 

Ava felt a little bummed about wanting to be alone with the older girl. She was wishing that Dana and Sam would change their minds, Beatrice agreed to letting Sam and Dana ride with them but surprisingly explained that the back seat is filled with all the toys that they have bought. Ava smiled widely as soon as she knew that those two won't be joining them. 

She was being selfish, indeed she was. She just wanted to spend time alone with the older girl who had shown nothing but softness and gentle approach to which Ava is surprised by the sudden change of Beatrice towards her. 

The sweetest thing for Ava is that she had found herself yearning for Beatrice's attention every now and then, the company of the older girl has given Ava a new different type of comfort. She didn't want to question the older girl to why is Beatrice suddenly not giving her cold shoulders like she used to?

Beatrice opened the door for Ava and Ava couldn't be more happier in that small action of Beatrice, she knew how sweet Beatrice is, how caring and gentle this young woman to people she cares about, Ava hop in the passenger seat while Beatrice closed the door and headed to the other side of the car. 

Ava put on her seat belt and just patiently waited for the older girl to start the engine and started driving. Beatrice started driving off, heading back to the university, Ava focused her eyes on the road as Beatrice did the same but a gesture that shook Ava had occurred. Beatrice grabbed her hand as they drove away from the crowded mall, Ava recalls making up a lie just so she could hold the older girl's hand. 

//

Beatrice found herself sitting down in front of the paper works on the table, she returned at the council office immediately after the shopping, she needed to perfectly put everything in order before the university sport start. Tomorrow is going to be a long, long day for the council officers as they are mostly the assigned officers for the event. Any little problem that leads to big problems, needs to be immediately resolved. 

She sat down and divided the names of volunteers for the committee and assigned the remaining students who weren't given a position. She saw Ava's name and she wasn't given any position yet just the task that was given to them earlier. Beatrice suddenly smiled, a small smile formed on her lips, she suddenly remembered the little interactions that she and Ava had. 

That short happiness of her memory was replaced by the sudden memory that she didn't want to remember from earlier, her whole body tensed up and her heart was starting to shatter into pieces. Beatrice had flashbacks after seeing the face of that one person whom she never wanted to see ever again. 

Beatrice felt tears start running down her cheeks, as she placed her free hand on her chest and just started crying a little loud. She could hear her heart breaking again just like the first time she felt broken from what that person did to her. She tried to cover her mouth to prevent more noise and all the muffling sounds were just echoing. 

"Fuck…" Is all she said, the only word that came out of her mouth, she started shaking a bit from crying. Her first was gripping too tight, she was raging again. After seeing Quinton earlier all she could feel was madness crawling inside her. 

"Beatrice?" The voice of that one girl whom she knew that she hated too from vain. Beatrice glared at the direction where she saw the girl. Clara Danvers who was suddenly taken back after seeing Beatrice in a mess. 

"What do you think you're doing here?" Beatrice asked. The hatred from her voice was clear enough to be heard. 

"I… I'm…" Clara couldn't finish her sentence, the eyes of the council president were glued to hers and all she could sense was anger and hatred. Beatrice stood up from her seat, approaching the girl who suddenly stepped back and found herself sitting on the top of the table. Beatrice reached her and wrapped her hand around the girl's neck, she didn't squeeze or tighten her grip but Beatrice wanted to. 

"You, of all the people I get to see around the office, why you? You and her made my life a living hell Clara. Why do you dare to come here and face me?! Why the fuck are you here?!" Beatrice questioned, raising her voice. The heavy breathing of the council president was deep and almost breathless, Clara feared Beatrice ever since what happened before they separated their ways. 

She knew how violent Beatrice became after Quinton had screwed up her life, she couldn't blame the council president for having rage on her. Clara wanted to speak up but too afraid to even slip a word out from her mouth, she didn't expect Beatrice to suddenly approach her like this. 

"I'm sorry… I swear, I am guilty of what I did. You know that I only did that for Danielle, you know how much I loved her. You… You loved her too." Clara said. Beatrice's grip started to tighten around the girl's neck. 

"Love is such a strong word, Clara. You better make up good explanations than that." Beatrice replied. 

"Please, I'm telling the truth. I was blinded by the thought of maybe if I showed her how much I loved her and I thought that if I did all that and show her that she could change, she would stop being cruel but I was wrong, okay? I was. I've been wrong!" Clara explained, tears were forming in her eyes. 

Beatrice stared at the girl's eyes, trying to see a hint of lies but didn't see one. Beatrice didn't want to waste her time, she slowly took her hand away from Clara who immediately released a heavy breath. She was glad that Beatrice didn't knock her unconscious, something that Quinton would do. 

"Look, I came here for another reason. I didn't mean to ruin your life again but my dad was the one who forced me to be here. I just told him that I want to stay away from her." Clara explained again. 

"I saw Quinton earlier. At the mall." Beatrice replied. Clara paused and processed what Beatrice had said. 

"What?" Clara asked. 

"She's here, Clara. With a child. I don't know who that child was but she called the little girl, Bea." Beatrice replied. 

Clara and Beatrice remained quiet afterwards, the two didn't exchange words after that. They were processing everything, Beatrice still felt anger towards Clara but the rage inside her is for Quinton. 

Beatrice's phone buzzed, she took her phone out from her pocket and saw a text message coming from Ava. Her mood immediately changed as soon as she saw the name. 

Ava: I told you to take me out tonight. So where are we going? 

Beatrice couldn't help but chuckle, the girl was sometimes bold to even make suggestions and gets a little excited and pushes her to do it. She wasn't complaining, this girl is all that matters to her, Ava is the only thing that would matter to Beatrice. 

"Figure what the hell is Danielle doing here." Beatrice spoke to Clara. Clara didn't hesitate to nod her head. Beatrice went to the restroom to fix herself before she left the office and headed back to the dorm where the love of her life is waiting. 

//

Ava waited for Beatrice patiently as she checked herself in the mirror one last time. She wore a yellow crop top and a denim jumper, she wore that classic high cut converse. She perfectly ironed her hair, giving a few curls, Ava suddenly wondered why she looked prepared for something like a date when all she is going to do today is go with Beatrice. 

She set aside the thought when she heard somebody knocking on the door, Ava wondered if that was Beatrice. Did she forget her keys? Ava looked around and fixed her hair before she approached the door and peek through the peephole. She saw JC. Her heart suddenly just dropped immediately. Ava took her deep breath and unlocked the door, she swung the door open and saw JC right there standing with a basket on his hand. 

"I know that you were asking for space right now but I just bought you these. Your period is coming up and I know you will have a lot of cravings, so I bought you some of these favorites of yours." JC spoke first. Ava blinked a few times before she peep back to her room to check her calendar, to keep her track on her red days and JC was right. Four days before her period is coming. 

"You didn't have to, you know. I can just buy them myself." Ava replied. 

"But you mostly have a bad period, your… Dysmenorrhea." JC said. JC handed her the basket to which Ava didn't decline but received the basket containing all the snacks she craves when she has her period. 

"Thanks." Ava shyly replied. The two had a sudden awkwardness between them and neither of them spoke another word. 

"Again. I'm really sorry for what I did. I was a jerk, big jerk for doing that. I'm… There's no more explanation to what I did, I'm really sorry." JC said. 

"I know, I know… You just surprised me." Ava replied. JC just lowered his head down, embarrassed for what he had done. 

"I'll see you around when you summon me. Remember that I love you." JC said. Ava nodded her head, trying her best not to cry when suddenly they both heard someone clearing their throat. 

"Oh hi B-beatrice. I was just… Giving her that." JC spoke. 

"You can leave now then." Beatrice replied, the annoyance on her eyes and the coldness of her voice made the boy quickly walk away. Beatrice stared down at the basket and tilted her head a little like a dog curious about his owner. 

"M-my… My period is coming and I have cravings… Before and after." Ava replied, shyly. She was blushing for just telling Beatrice, the older girl was staring at her with a questionable look.

"What?" Ava asked. 

"Nothing, you look pretty dashing in that outfit." Beatrice replied, as she entered the dorm room while Ava made a room for her to walk in.

"Really?" Ava asked. 

"But are you sure you are just wearing that? The Cafés and Books is a cold place after a few minutes." Beatrice replied. 

"Hmm. Let me borrow your jacket then." Ava said. 

"Don't you have any jackets with you?" Beatrice asked. 

"Don't be selfish, Bea. Let me borrow yours please?" Ava replied, giving the older girl puppy eyes and a small pout. Beatrice rolled her eyes and took her shirt off without warning, Ava immediately turned around. 

"Why didn't you just tell me you were going to take your shirt off?!" Ava questioned, almost yelling. 

"Um it's not like you don't have what I have." Beatrice said sarcastically. 

"Then, I can check that tattoo of yours?" Ava replied, turning around to face Beatrice and walk towards her, the older girl immediately threw her shirt to Ava's face, covering it. 

"Don't you dare come near me." Beatrice threatened. 

"Or what Hansen?!" Ava asked. Ava threw herself to Beatrice and the two had fought just like what they used to do as kids. Beatrice and Ava fought for a few seconds while standing up and Ava had jumped on Beatrice causing them to fall on Beatrice's bed. 

"Geez, since when are you so strong you little human." Beatrice remarked. 

"Oh you have no idea!" Ava replied, the two girls were giggling and chuckling, they were poking each other's side until Beatrice grabbed both of Ava's wrists and pulled her in a hug. Ava was squirming at first until she realized Beatrice was hugging her a little tight against her. 

Ava stopped and just let the older girl hug her, they both stayed like that for a little bit then Beatrice spoke. "I just needed this again." Beatrice said. Beatrice felt so safe around Ava, she has been carrying so much weight on her shoulders and she doesn't know how much longer. She's getting tired everyday of the same empty feeling, same madness, same pain that eats her alive. 

"Did something happen?" Ava asked. Beatrice slowly freed Ava who sits on top of her, Ava retrieved herself looking down on the half naked Beatrice. She wasn't distracted by the fact that Beatrice is well built and the tattoo on her chest that is beautifully made. 

Ava was staring right in Beatrice's eyes and saw a hint of tiresome, she felt sad. She wanted to do something for Beatrice if only Beatrice would let her in but she is still trying her way through it, she didn't want to force the older girl to speak up. 

"Come on, Bea. You still owe me a date tonight." Ava spoke. They ended up giggling and then Ava let Beatrice have her space. 

A few minutes later, Beatrice was now fully clothed and prepared for the night out that Ava had asked for. Indeed, they both needed to relax their minds and enjoy their company to one another. Beatrice escorted Ava at the parking lot, unlocking the doors and of course the usual routines Beatrice would open the door for her. 

They both got inside the car and started driving away, Beatrice set the GPS on and followed the instructions. Ava was shy to make her move in holding the older girl's hand but went with it anyway. Beatrice didn't hesitate to intertwine their fingers right away. 

Ava and Beatrice rode for an hour until they finally arrived at the Cafés and Books, Ava found out that Beatrice had made Annie prepared something special for them both. Beatrice turned off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt, Ava did the same and they both got out from the car. 

The bell made a ding sound as soon as they entered the place, a few employees greeted them both before they turned back and returned to their valuable customers to serve. Ava noticed the changes of the decorations around the place, then she remembered that their school started in the mid September. Halloween decorations. 

"Beatrice! Child it is so nice to see you again in here, I see that you brought your special lady again tonight. The same girl from the other day." The old lady spoke, Annie. She sweetly smiled at the both young women. 

"This one here is having a boy trouble and needs to get away for a little while." Beatrice replied. 

"You came to the right place then. This where you find your real destiny." Annie said. 

They didn't utter any words but smiled after that and just found themselves in the private table area, Ava was just so happy to be around this place again. She was looking around so happily when she saw how quiet Beatrice was and so she thought for a bit before she made up her mind. 

She stood up confusing the older girl and all she did was smile and said. "Tag, you're it." Ava said and walked away, started making her way to the hallway shelves. 

"Ava, no. Ava, come back here!" Beatrice said. 

"Nope!" Ava replied. The older girl had no choice but to go after the younger one. 

Ava and Beatrice were running around the bookshelves of the café while Annie and her trust employees were preparing something special for the two of them as to what Beatrice had asked them to do. 

Ava initiated the first tease, Beatrice started saying no while walking a few steps towards the younger girl who would only take a step back, the grin on Ava's lips were growing as she witness Beatrice coming for her, so she turned around and started running down the space hallway of the shelves while Beatrice chased her behind. 

"Come on, Ava this is not a game anymore!" Beatrice whined. 

"What do you mean? It is a game so you better find me or else you will get the punishment." Ava replied. 

"And that is?" Beatrice asked. 

"You spend more time with me, more cuddles in the dorm!" Ava replied. 

"That's disgusting, why don't you ask your boyfriend to do that?!" Beatrice said. 

"I'm talking about you, Hansen. Not him. Don't try to turn the tables around." Ava replied. Ava continued running until she ran into Beatrice who came out of the corner, Ava fell in her arms. Beatrice was looking down at her, staring in her eyes. Beatrice's back was resting against the bookshelf, Ava didn't free herself away from the older girl. 

"Who says I was turning the tables around, Silva?" Beatrice asked in a whisper without breaking her eye contact with the girl. Ava found herself staring back at the older girl, Ava stared down at Beatrice's lips then back to her eyes, their faces were inches closer from each other.

Everything in their surroundings seemed to stop for a minute, Beatrice forgot how to breathe for a moment and Ava was mesmerized by Beatrice especially her eyes that she only seemed to notice how beautiful those brown eyes were. 

Beatrice's right hand is cupping Ava's left cheek, their faces inch closer. They could hear each other's heartbeats going crazy because they were so near to one another, their faces kept leaning in toward each other afraid to even move back, they were too near, their lips were about to touch only a few inches away when they suddenly heard someone clearing her throat, distracting them.

Ava quickly backed away and shocked because of the whole thing, she innocently smiled at Annie. Beatrice noticed her blushing and so the older girl couldn't help but smirk. 

"The food is ready, Beatrice. You may start eating your meal." Annie said to the two of them with a widened smile on her face can be seen after seeing Beatrice and Ava giggling. 

This was the second time they had a tension like that, Ava's heart was going crazy. She wondered if she was having a crush on the older girl, earlier Ava remembered the look in Beatrice's eyes when they were staring at each other 

"The fuck brain, I do not?!" Ava said out loud. 

"What was that?" Beatrice questioned, Ava turned around to see Beatrice standing there beside her, her cheeks were also perfect red from blushing. 

"Let's go." Ava spoke, as they headed back to their table after that little tension. 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It took me a long time to write this two chapters I'm sorry for that but I assure your the next chapters will be sooner. Enjoy!

CONTINUATION. 

They went back to their table as Ava was taken back from the table setting, it was perfectly prepared by the people itself. Ava had already got the clue, she caught Beatrice earlier texting through her phone. Beatrice had all of it prepared, her favorite sunflower was set on the middle of the table. 

Beatrice pulled the chair for Ava, Ava couldn't help but blush even more. All of this sweet gestures of the older girl, she finds it adorable of Beatrice. And now she wondered if she was like this with the girls she had dated, Ava suddenly had a question in mind. She didn't want to ask right away but her curiosity couldn't let her keep it to herself for any longer, as soon as she saw Beatrice sat down and told her to start eating. Ava questioned her right away. 

"How many girls have you taken here? You know, like a date." Ava said. Beatrice stopped slicing her well done meat, gathering her thoughts before answering the younger girl's question. 

"Sadly to say but none." Beatrice replied. 

"But I remember Annie—" Ava started speaking but Beatrice cut her off. 

"She's not counted. She never was." Beatrice spoke. Her voice didn't show coldness and firm but hurt. Ava didn't say a word, she was hoping that Beatrice would at least tell her what really happened. 

"There's no other girl besides her then you." Beatrice added. 

"I know I'm not in the place to ask. But I… I've been dying to ask you. What really happened between you and Quinton?" Ava asked. 

"Are you really ready to hear everything from my past?" Beatrice asked. 

"Bea, I'm ready to hear and to finally understand what really happened to you." Ava replied. 

"One day, I will please. Just hang on, a little bit. Okay? I'm still trying to take everything in its place." Beatrice said. 

"Okay, okay. I understand and respect your privacy, Bea." Ava replied, grabbing Beatrice's hand. Beatrice tensed a little then somehow found herself relaxed afterwards. 

"Why don't you tell me about your life back in Chicago right before you met JC? Wait no. How did you two meet by the way?" Beatrice asked. Changed the topic. 

"It was a rage party in Chicago, he was there for visiting his relatives and one of his relatives is a friend of mine. They tag him along to the rage party and then boom, we met." Ava replied. 

"You're a party girl, huh?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, what do you think of me? An innocent girl who stays at home? I caused too many headaches to mom and dad." Ava replied, giggling for recalling all her rebellious days. 

"Care to share what bad ass moments you have then." Beatrice said. 

"Let's see, hmm… My dad had to bail me out of jail for running the car through the store that cost 35, 000 dollars. The worth was bigger than my monthly allowance." Ava replied. 

"35,000 dollars Ava. Geez, what the hell were you thinking?" Beatrice questioned, her eyes were wide opened after hearing that story. 

"I was drunk and having too much fun with my friends and so yeah. I've caused too many troubles and mostly Camila is always there to save my ass." Ava replied. 

"All I ever did was disappoint my parents by the gang fights and shit. Mostly because with Quinton." Beatrice said, Ava caught her attention. Did Beatrice just give a small detail about her past? 

"Gang fights? Wait what?" Ava asked. 

"Moving on! You're a wild girl that's what I'm getting." Beatrice replied. 

"I'm a very wild, wild woman Beatrice." Ava said with a smirk on her lips and raised an eyebrow at Beatrice who suddenly regretted what she said. Her cheeks started heating, she was once again blushing, too much had already happened earlier and now this happened again. 

They continued eating, talking about random things that Ava would think about while Beatrice listened to her most of the time, this gave Beatrice a chance to look at Ava who was just sitting there, talking about something that she hardly listened to since her attention was on her. 

Her eyes were basically just studying everything about the woman in front of her, Ava is beyond perfection, it made her speechless. Beatrice would have to bring her sketchpad next time and sketch this masterpiece on a piece of paper that she will hold onto forever. 

"God really took his time making you, huh?" Beatrice said. It was the exact moment when Ava gazed at her and smiled. Ava heard what her best friend had said, she would admit that her butterflies went crazy. Crazier than she felt with JC, Ava felt a little weird out but she just found herself smiling at the older girl when she met her eyes. 

Suddenly, her phone started buzzing. Beatrice and Ava's eye to eye contact was broken because of a phone call. Ava apologized and quickly took her phone inside her purse and answered it without checking the caller ID. 

"Hello? JC?" Ava spoke, she immediately stood up and stepped a few meters away from their table. Beatrice's mood suddenly changed. 

'Why do you always have to ruin this moment, Lawrence?' Beatrice thought to herself. She clenched her jaw, massaging her temples, she listened to the song playing in the background and suddenly thought of an idea. She calmly stood up from her seat, approaching the younger girl talking on the phone. She could hear the conversation as soon as she took a few more steps towards her. 

"Um, I'm thinking about it. But I'll just give you an answer maybe tom—" Before Ava could finish her sentence, she felt her phone being taken away from her hand. Beatrice ended the call and turned off Ava's phone. Ava stared at the older girl with annoyance. 

"You do know that was really rude. Give me my phone back." Ava demanded. Trying to retrieve her phone from Beatrice who only took a few more steps back from the younger girl as she placed her phone in her back pocket and pulled the younger girl by the waist, pulling her against her. 

Ava was surprised by the sudden action, she froze and suddenly just felt different afterwards. "He was rude first, tonight you're mine. Let's dance." Beatrice spoke, staring at her eyes, down to her lips and then back to her eyes again. They started swaying around the small space, just a slow sway. Ava found herself resting her head on Beatrice's chest, they were just dancing slowly. 

Everything else around them does not matter as of the moment, the only thing that matters is then together. 

'Just in this moment, I want to be yours and you are mine. Even if your heart belongs to him.' Beatrice thought to herself. As she closed her eyes, just dancing along with the rhythm of their slow dance. 

After the dancing and talking, Ava decided to do something. She took her seat on the older girl's lap which surprised Beatrice and then took a selfie for the both of them. Beatrice was too shook to even function a little, she was beyond shocked. 

"There! Our first photo together." Ava said to Beatrice and then smiled at the older girl. Beatrice was breathless, she was too near, unexpectedly near the younger girl. Her cheeks started burning up and cleared her throat, lightly pushing off Ava. Beatrice's heart was beating too fast and her cheeks were burning. 

'Damn you Ava.' Beatrice thought to herself. 

//

Ava couldn't forget that night, it was very special. It cannot be erased at all nor be replaced by another memory that shall be remembered, the younger girl just couldn't take her mind off of that night. She would involuntarily smile whenever her mind reminds her of that night. 

Today was the football game of the boys and swimming team of the university, Ava was divided because she got a text from JC saying he would love to have her in the game watching but she promised Beatrice that she will attend the game even though Beatrice didn't acknowledge the promise.

"Okay, um. Ava there's a change of plans, I might place you for taking photos in the swimming team. They are kind of the highlight of this year's seasonal games, the head of our department would want photos for the front page." Tallulah said to Ava. 

"Yeah sure no problem." Ava replied. This will also be a chance for Ava to take photos for her project in photography class. 

Ava suddenly spaced out and remembered the memories from the night at the Cafés and Books with Beatrice. It can't get it out of her mind, she kept having flashbacks, Ava just kept remembering the slow dance. It was very calming and relaxing, Ava couldn't help but feel… loved.

"Hey dude! Are you coming?!" Sam questioned the confused Ava. She was pulled out from her deep thoughts. 

"Huh? Where exactly?" Ava asked. 

"Um, we are supposed to watch Dana and President Beatrice for their swimming competition against the other universities. The coaches from the Olympic games that coached different contenders until they became the very best, they are here to watch Beatrice by the way, your best friend is such a popular swimmer." Sam exclaimed. 

Ava couldn't help but smile, Beatrice deserved such recognition. That young woman deserves such high praise and recognition because that woman is smart and talented. 

"Come on! Let's go!" Sam whined.

"Okay, okay! Geez, I'm coming!" Ava replied, running towards Sam's side. They both walked along with the rest of the people from different universities who would watch the swimming competition. The universities take this school event game way too seriously, Ava found out that the school still holds the title home of the champions. 

Somehow it gave Ava the pride and confidence that she is studying to a university where all the champions are born, home of the champions. That was their motto, it was written there in the banner whenever you enter the school and they change that banner every three months or four. 

Ava and Sam entered the pool area, a lot of people are already in there. They were ready to watch the game, Sam led Ava to the announcer's room where they can get the whole view from the top, Sam made a few little arrangements and now he is one of the hosts for the swimming game of this event and Ava got to watch from a top view. 

The younger girl seems to forget the decision she had been thinking about earlier, her heart already made the choice for her without letting her know. She sat down on one of the chairs and just waited for the game to start, Ava was excited to see her best friend do something that she is good at. 

After five minutes of waiting, Sam and the other host announcer started making their speeches, greeting the rival schools who were seated from different benches. They started calling names from different universities that will compete with their swimming team. 

Ava took a few photos from her phone, she forgot her camera again. But the phone would do it, the clear camera of the iPhone makes it better. She started taking a few photos of their students, she heard Dana's name was called and Ava just took pictures of her friend who was walking in and waving to everyone with a smile on her lips. A few more names were called before it was Beatrice's turn. 

"Lastly, the ace of the team. The secret weapon of M.U. She is your royal Highness of this kingdom, the real mvp Beatrice Hansen!" Sam announced through the microphone. Ava stood up and as soon as she saw her, she took photos of the woman who just nodded her head to the people that surrounded her and walked towards her team. 

One more thing she noticed when Beatrice was announced last, the whole crowd went loud and crazy the moment she started walking. Ava was too surprised by the sudden cheer of these people, how popular is her best friend? 

"That woman still got it, Sam. Listen to the cheers of our beloved students, they are still crazy for the one and only Beatrice Hansen." The co-host said to Sam. 

"Of course! Beatrice Hansen will remain superior in both worlds, Harold. Whether people will hate on her or love her, either way. The queen will remain unbothered by any of that and instead will show you how she rolls in the game." Sam replied. 

Ava couldn't help but smirk, the impact of the woman to everyone is strong and she couldn't imagine how much pressure she goes through too. She continued taking pictures and then when she was satisfied, she sat down and watched the game. 

The game started with three matches, Beatrice was the third player to swim against the new champion of the other university. Ava had to wait for Beatrice's turn, her phone started buzzing and saw the caller ID. It was JC. She stood up from her chair and went to the very corner of the room to answer the call. 

"Hello?" Ava answered. 

"Hey I was looking for you earlier in the crowd, I thought you'd be watching my game. You missed it again I think?" JC replied. 

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, the club made me change my time schedule so I am assigned to take pictures for the swimming team." Ava said. It was an excuse but it was half true at the same time. 

"Really? Damn. Well, we won! We plan to celebrate after the event today, do you want to come?" JC asked. 

"Um sure sure. I gotta go!" Ava replied, she was quick to hang up after hearing Beatrice diving in. 

Beatrice dived in the pool, her only main goal is to win this round. When she was entering the pool area, her eyes caught a glimpse of the love of her life standing there far away from the crowd, watching her from above. Beatrice couldn't help but feel cocky at that moment, because for Beatrice she won against JC at this point. 

She knew JC contacted Ava and wished for Ava to watch the game, though it seems like the faith is on her side today and now Ava is here watching her win this, Beatrice's mind was focused on the game but her eyes would wander back to Ava. 

Few minutes of waiting, it was her turn to jump in. As soon as her teammate reached the last lap she quickly jumped in, her body just sunk down in the water hugging her well-built body. Beatrice relaxed her mind and let her body do most of the work, she would lift her head up for a few seconds to breathe air and then put her head back in the water again. 

Within a few seconds just like in every record of her swimming track, she reached the end of the pull and made a flip under the water as she pushed herself to swim back from the starting line. She swam back, she knew she's winning, the voice of the crowd and the voice of the hosts were screaming out her name, releasing words like "Hansen is winning! Hansen is leading!" 

And just like that she finally reached the beginning line from where she started and the crowd roared of joy, their team won the round. Beatrice smiled just like the champion that she is, the whole crowd were clapping their hands and chanting her name. Her coach helped her to get out of the pool, she earned two thumbs up from her coach and the rest of her teammates clapped their hands for her. 

"Hansen! Hansen! Hansen!" The crowd chanting. Beatrice felt nothing but like a champion that she always was, all the pressure and overthinking were set aside for a while. Beatrice waved back to the crowd, waving at the people who consider themselves as fans. 

"Bea!" A girl's voice squealed from the distance, a familiar voice which is music to Beatrice's ears. She turned around and saw Ava running towards her direction, she didn't expect Ava would be running all the way from the top just to go down here and came towards her.

"Congratulations!" Ava said as soon as she rushed towards Beatrice's arms, hugging the older girl despite getting herself wet. Beatrice is still soaking wet from the water, Ava didn't pay attention. She was so proud of her best friend, Ava looked up to stare at the older girl and they both giggled afterwards. 

Everyone was still roaring with joy, Beatrice told Ava to hold on to her varsity jacket that she had brought with her earlier before she jumped into the water. Ava gladly accepted it but after, she wore it and continued waiting for Beatrice. Sam came and found her near the pool area's entrance, telling her that he will be waiting for Dana. 

"Are you wearing the council president's jacket?" Sam asked as he just noticed now the jacket that Ava is wearing. 

"Yep!" Ava proudly replied. 

"Girl, it looks good on you. I have never seen that jacket looking good on someone well besides Beatrice herself. Wow, you can pull it off. I mean let's be honest, the design and the color is too ugly, it didn't harmonize well." Sam said. 

"Dude, stop. Someone might hear you saying that." Ava replied. Giggling at her friend's remarks. 

"Any plans after today's event?" Sam asked. 

"I guess I'll finish the other stuff for the carnival and maybe help out Beatrice to prepare the food although the Carnival won't happen until Thursday. So maybe just hang around the storage to fix the stuff I guess." Ava replied. 

"I heard this gossip by the way. That you and Beatrice went out of the university the other day?" Sam asked. 

"Wait. What?" Ava questioned. 

"One of the football team players, Dylan said they saw you two going out. He said that you two were lowkey dating, JC punched Dylan for that." Sam replied. 

"What the fuck?" Ava asked. Surprised by the sudden news she just heard coming out from Sam's mouth. 

"Um. I'm sorry?" Sam replied. Ava didn't think twice before taking off, leaving Sam alone. She took her phone out of her pocket and texted Beatrice that she had to do something urgent, pressing send she quickly dialed JC's number and waited for it to rang. 

It may seem too dramatic but Ava doesn't like it when JC will get himself in trouble, the last time she had seen him like that getting himself in trouble was when they visited a party and a boy tried to harassed her and JC found out, the boy did not hesitate to swinging his fist and almost break his nose. The ring lasted for a few seconds before JC picked up the call. 

"Ava?" JC answered. 

"I heard you punched Dylan. Was that true?" Ava asked, walking fast to find him. 

"Ava—" He started off but Ava cut him off. 

"Where are you?" Ava asked. 

"I just finished my shower, I was planning to grab something to eat near-by the university." JC replied. 

"Meet me in the gate." Ava said before hanging up. She just wanted to be sure JC wasn't hurt at all.

On the other hand, Beatrice read the text of Ava which caused her to lose interest and ended up being her usually cold self, she felt defeated by the end of the day. She just put on her clothes, minding her own business when she suddenly got a text again. She wondered who it was and so Beatrice checked her phone and was surprised to see the text. 

Her parents are here and wishing for her to come see them in the Blossom Hotel, her parents are in town and it can only mean one thing she will have to attend all her father’s meetings while they are around the town. Beatrice closed her locker door and eventually left the locker room with a bad mood again, she didn’t waste no time but headed back to her dorm room to change to something comfortable and presentable in showing up to her parents.

Beatrice had a rough time with them, the summer vacation was her only escape when she was young, and at such an early age she experienced stress and sadness right away. Ava was her only safe haven, she would feel tamed and relaxed when she’s around her, it broke Beatrice when she couldn’t see the younger girl anymore after the incident. She couldn’t contact Ava when her parents would always intervene with every little plan she would make, she was forced to attend everything that her father would attend to.

Beatrice had learned to control everything around, how you should manage it, what you should do when something happens, who you should play fire with when you need to. She looked at herself one last time before she grabbed everything that she needed and left the dorm room, while walking through the hallways she took her phone out from her pocket and dialed Luna’s number.

She suddenly remembered how her parents felt mad and disappointed to her when she was involve with Quinton who ruined her too, Beatrice just couldn’t escape the sadness and hatred she had felt for both sides, thinking that they will be her comforts but instead they were the blade stabbing her at the back over and over again. 

Beatrice was trapped in her own darkness, she wanted to get out of the place because she used to be so scared of it and now that she is grown and finally see her only way out was to die or to set herself free from them and create a new world with somebody who would love her dearly without hesitation, manipulation nor question as she is ready to give up her own world for them. After ringing a few times, Luna finally picked up the call.

“Please take over to the rest of the duties, I have a meeting to attend to and I have no specific guess of how long I will be gone.” Beatrice said.

“Sure I got you!” Luna replied. Beatrice hung up and continued walking down the stairs until she reached the ground floor, heading towards the parking lot. 

Beatrice could already feel the stress taking over her head and all her hatred and anger that she had kept inside are tensing up her nerves, the anger issues she had that she cannot control might explode again and so Beatrice had to make sure that she won’t mess up any word that will come out of her mouth that will start for her parents to say something hurtful again.

Beatrice finally got inside her car and did not waste no time to drive away, heading to the hotel where she had a flashback of Ava and her in the hotel room, at some point Beatrice felt warm inside by just the memory of Ava and her.

//

“Ava, please let me just explain.” JC spoke to Ava.

“We talked about this, JC. You could have just told him to shut up, you didn’t have to be violent.” Ava replied.

“I couldn’t help it okay I’m sorry! I just didn’t like how he would talk that way to you nor throw assumptions to us without any evidence or impossible to happen.” JC explained himself.

“Please apologize to Dylan and tell him to never do that again.” Ava said. Ava cared so much and so she didn’t want him to get hurt, she loves him even if what happened before, this man did nothing but a mistake that she hesitated to believe that it was just once. JC nodded his head in agreement, lowering her head down. Ava was ready to leave when suddenly she felt JC wrapping his arms around her.

It shocked Ava but the warmth and the scent that she is used to smell, she missed the boy so much and it aches her because she misses him so much. She didn’t push the boy away nor tried to break herself free from his grip, she just let her and him stand there for a few seconds because she knew the boy missed her too. 

“I missed you, baby.” JC whispered to Ava. It melted the younger girl because she really did miss him too.

“Me too, babe. Me too. You just scared me that night, too many questions ran through my head after you did that.” Ava said.

“I know, I know.” JC replied. 

“Give me more space and then I will come around, okay?” Ava said. JC didn’t answer the younger girl, he immediately released the younger girl, Ava turned around to look at the older boy who didn’t seem to be pleased.

“How long are you going to avoid me?” JC questioned, his tone was a bit annoyed. 

“I am not avoiding you, I simply just wanted more time to think through about us at the moment.” Ava replied. 

"Are you seeing someone else?" JC blurted out. 

"The fuck does that mean JC?! Are you seriously asking me that?" Ava questioned, she was furious. 

"Then why do you still need some space? You are avoiding me! You don't even want to eat at the cafeteria with me, you don't even want to sit with me at the table where we used to sit!" JC responded, his tone sounded pissed. 

"JC! You traumatized me for what you've done to me that night!" Ava said, saying it louder than her usual tone. 

"Why is it so big of a deal?! I already said I was sorry! Why don't you let that go?!" JC replied, he raised his voice at Ava and shocked the younger girl. 

"You know what?! Forget it, it was a mistake for me to even come here and check up on you." Ava spoke, turning around and started walking away. 

"Ava!" JC shouted her name but Ava continued walking away, leaving the furious JC behind. 

Ava could feel her tears falling down her cheeks, she couldn't help but felt her heartache even more, she continued walking through the hallway and headed for somewhere else just so JC couldn't catch up to her. She couldn't believe the guy whom she really loves started acting like an asshole. 

She felt betrayed to herself for believing that JC was not like the other boys she had met before and didn't give a chance at all to even date her. Ava kept walking until she bumped into somebody, Ava being a tiny human that she is, she fell down on the floor while another girl's voice started apologizing. 

"I am really sorry. I wasn't paying attention at all!" She explained. Ava looked up and saw a familiar face. 

"Here, let me help you stand up." She added, offering her hand to Ava and Ava politely took her hand and helped her get up. 

"I'm sorry. I was also not paying attention." Ava said, muffled from crying earlier. 

"Um, do you want me to escort you somewhere? You know, just to be sure that you won't get yourself hurt because you seem to be reckless." She replied, chuckling at her last words. 

"Um, I was planning to go back to my dorm anyways but I'm good. I'm all good, thank you… Uh, what's your name?" Ava said. 

"Clara. Clara Danvers." Clara replied with a genuine small smile formed on her lips. 

"Oh. I'm—" Ava started speaking only to be cut off by Clara. 

"Ava Silva, the one and only." Clara said. 

"I guess you know me because I'm dating the famous quarterback." Ava replied. 

"No, Beatrice told me about you a long time ago. There was no day she would brag about you." Clara said with a genuine smile. 

Ava couldn't help but giggle at Clara's remarks and because also the thought of Beatrice bragging about her to people before was simply sweet and nice of the older girl to do. Clara noticed the sudden space out of the younger girl, Clara gently poke Ava on the cheek to which Ava snapped out and eyed her with a questionable look. 

"Sorry, you were spacing out." Clara said, giggling nervously. 

"I just need to go somewhere to calm down." Ava replied. 

"Hmm, try helping me with these please?" Clara asked. Pointing at the two boxes that was resting down on the side, Clara set them there as soon as she ran into the younger girl and watched her fall down on the floor. 

"Um yeah sure. That's the least I could do after running into you." Ava replied. The two girls gather themselves up then Ava follows Clara on their way back to the dorm wing. They were heading to Clara's dorm room.

Ava was somehow curious how much this girl knew Beatrice, were they close? Are they friends? She wanted to ask her about that but she will need to set the mood up before she could ask her questions that are related to Beatrice. 

Ava's attention would easily be distracted especially when it comes to her best friend who she can't read properly because it's been years since the last time they had been very honest and close to each other. She wanted to forget about JC for a little and find out more about her best friend's past. 

They both entered Clara's dorm room, the first thing Ava noticed was the empty bed on the other side, instead it was filled by her stuff. Ava wondered why she didn't have any roommate at all but before she could even say a word, Clara had already spoken. 

"I had a roommate but she didn't wanna be my roomie so she asked for a quick transfer." Clara said. 

"What?! That's really rude of her, what was her name?" Ava replied. 

"Nah, it's okay I mean who would want to be roommates with the girl who used to bully Beatrice." Clara said. 

"You did what to my best friend?!" Ava questioned, she was suddenly furious. 

"No no, that was before I realized that I was too blinded for Danielle and thought that if I do what she wishes to do with Beatrice, she would eventually find her way to believe that what I'm doing is for her and because I love her. But yeah, just like Beatrice, I finally opened my eyes and saw how horrible I became because of loving Danielle." Clara explained, her cheer up tone was replaced by the sad tone. 

"Danielle Quinton? As in Danielle Quinton? An asian woman, small like me, perfect hair and fit body type? Gorgeous as well?" Ava questioned. 

"Yeah her. How did you know her?" Clara asked. 

"Oh I've met her. Beatrice and I were at the mall buying some things for the carnival event. We ran into her." Ava replied. 

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Clara mumbled to herself. 

"Hmm?" Ava hummed in question. Clara just smiled at the younger girl and shook her head.

"Were you close with Beatrice before?" Ava asked. 

"Close is not the term I would use between me and Beatrice, she and I are always on bad terms. Rivalry throughout high school, then senior year something went wrong, first year college was hell of a drama. So that's why nobody wanted to be friends with me sincerely and even become roommates with me." Clara replied. 

"Hmm, care to share it?" Ava asked. 

"Got a time, it's pretty long." Clara replied. 

"I got plenty of time, I needed a distraction for now." Ava said. 

"Boy problem?" Clara asked. 

"Yeah, JC and I… I don't know whether I can still face him or not. He is scaring me." Ava replied. 

Clara didn't say anything and saw the sadness in Ava's eyes, the thing with Ava is that you can easily read her expression, Ava can't hide her expression. It betrays her all the time, the atmosphere was quiet and Clara seemed to be curious about Beatrice's life and so Clara decided to do something. Ava saw an opportunity to find out about something and so she decided to create a deal with the older girl. 

"Here's a deal, since nobody in here dares to try getting to know the real you. Tell me about Danielle Quinton and Beatrice, then we are officially friends." Ava said. 

"So there was a condition before we started being friends?" Clara asked. 

"I mean I don't really care about what happened in the past, what I care about now is Beatrice and the present. And you, you felt guilty throughout your life and so now that you are here, you will prove to everyone that you did change." Ava said. 

"Okay then, that's a deal. Shall we go grab snacks first and then head back here?" Clara replied. 

"Let's go then." Ava said. 

Clara and Ava went back downstairs to go to the store and grab some snacks to eat while they talked about the history of Beatrice Hansen and Danielle Quinton, Ava saw this chance to find out how Beatrice was throughout her high-school days when they hadn't met. 

They headed back to Clara's dorm room, Clara and Ava went to the other space of the room to eat, Ava and Clara prepared themselves and made sure that they both were comfortable at the moment. They gather everything up, Clara prepares a glass with ice to pour the drinks. 

"Okay, ready?" Clara asked. 

"Born ready." Ava replied. 

"Well, it started during freshman year. Beatrice was new to our eyes. She was really quiet but she was really cute, let's admit that she really is beautiful and now she is… what's that word?" Clara started off. 

"Smoking hot? Well built body?" Ava asked. 

"You seem to know what her body looks like." Clara said. 

"Carry on!" Ava replied. 

"I noticed her first and so I wanted to be friends with her. And so I approached her during lunch, I let her sit with me and hang out with me. It's the typical new freshmen, during our half year Beatrice got in the swimming team because they saw her as the secret weapon. Then, that's when Quinton comes in." Clara said. 

"When did you and Beatrice have a big fight?" Ava asked. 

"I'm getting there girl, wait up." Clara replied. 

"Okay okay sorry." Ava said. 

"Danielle is older than us by a year. She's the most popular girl in high school then a queen bee still in college. Tracy and Danielle were the dynamic duo, those two were the it girls and of course everyone looked up to them because they never showed any bad acts in front of people or to anyone. Beatrice caught Danielle's attention while Danielle got my attention, sort of having a big fat crush on her when I saw her for the first time." Clara continued, taking a bite from her sandwich. 

"By the end of the year Beatrice got all the attention, the fame. She was just a rookie but she had shown extraordinary skills from being an athlete and a student herself, she was also good with her studies and of course I felt jealous. Who wouldn't be? Danielle and Beatrice became close to each other and I was beyond jealous of that, the two would hang out everyday with the rest of the gang. Then, I became the team captain of the cheering squad, I got the same game and fame. But I was still jealous of Beatrice, then I found myself talking to Danielle Quinton one day, she was really sweet at first then slowly showing her true nature afterwards. My anger grew when I found out that Beatrice and Danielle had a little affair, I confronted her and did kind of beat her up. Beatrice was falling under influence. She didn't take drugs yet but too much alcohol and attending too many parties, Beatrice started to fail her grades in class." Clara said. 

"And then what happened next?" Ava asked. 

"The next thing I know Beatrice was losing her shit and Danielle was making her worst. Quinton then invited me over night and yeah we both fucked each other and told me that if I really do love her. I would do exactly what she would say and I did, all throughout senior year I did nothing but tag along with Quinton and finish what she started. So I can't blame Beatrice for her anger control, Beatrice started becoming violent out of nowhere and she easily got pissed. She did break my nose once, she was involved with so many gang fights as well because Quinton threatened her for it." Clara replied. 

"Threatened with what?" Ava asked. 

"Danielle can manipulate you, use your own dark secrets against you. She did that to Beatrice, Beatrice didn't want to disappoint her parents more, she didn't want Danielle confessing to her parents about the truth about herself. So, Beatrice took the trap." Clara replied. Ava felt like her throat went dry after hearing all of that, though she still wanted to hear the whole thing from Beatrice. 

Ava started thinking about the horrible things that had happened to Beatrice in the past. She wondered how badly hurt she was in those gang fights, is that one of the reasons why a lot of people are afraid of her? How many people did she hit? What did Quinton ask her to do? Too many questions were running in her head. 

"Beatrice thought that everything between her and Danielle is love, but then I soon found out that Beatrice was just trying to forget somebody else and so she would always insist that she was in love with Danielle and everything Danielle wanted. They became toxic to each other when Beatrice reached senior year and Danielle was held back and repeated senior year, Danielle cheated on Beatrice too many times including me. Beatrice started becoming worse, worse than she was during junior year and sophomore. Then one day, Beatrice was in the hospital. Danielle and I left town after, we already have enough rumors and our reputation was ruined." Clara said. 

Ava remembered details because the remaining blanks to the few blanks that Clara had already filled in. Beatrice is the only one who could fill the remaining blanks, hearing the side of this story was already blood boiling and stressing to listen to.

She remembered Beatrice telling her that one day she would tell her, not now but someday maybe. Ava will have to wait patiently for Beatrice to open herself to her, after all she is willing because it's about Beatrice. 

'I will hold onto you.' Ava thought to herself, she hung around Clara a bit before she excused herself because Sam and Dana were asking her to come and help them continue the prop making. 

Then, Ava felt thirsty and needing to go visit the water fountain, she excused herself and headed towards the door. She opened them and was startled by the sudden presence of Lea on the door, Ava was startled by the sudden presence of her lover's sister. 

"Oh my god, Lea! Geez." Ava spoke. 

"I'm so sorry. I was lost in my own mind, sorry." Lea nervously said to Ava. Giggling just so it would be brushed off. 

"Are you okay?" Ava asked. Wondering why Lea was suddenly acting weird. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm just gonna go continue helping out, hm?" Lea replied, entering the gym quickly to help Dana and Sam leaving Ava curious and confused.


	19. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY TUNED EVERYONE!

Beatrice found herself pulling up to the hotel entrance, her nerves won't calm down and her heart was beating so fast. She never thought her parents would come here and pay a visit, staying over to her cousin's hotel building. The Blossom Hotel owned by her second cousin who she was close with because their parents are also close cousins. 

The family reputation they have is bigger, the pride was within them. Beatrice however, had her very own pride as well, Beatrice got off the car and the valet boy did the rest of the job for her. She thanked him and walked in the hotel, she walked towards the lobby and waited for a few minutes before it was her turn to be entertained by the employee. 

"Good morning ma'am, are you here to book a room?" The woman asked. 

"No I'm here for Felicity and Sean Hansen. I'm their daughter, Beatrice Hansen." Beatrice replied politely. 

"Ah yes, Mr. And Mrs Hansen is on the top suite floor, ma'am." She answered, handing a small envelope to Beatrice before gesturing to her to get going. 

Beatrice thanked the woman and proceeded to ride an elevator, she looked at the envelope and a familiar name she could see printed on the back of the envelope. She opened the letter and saw an invitation, reading the piece of paper that was placed inside the envelope Beatrice scoffed after reading it. 

It was from the guy whom she had rejected before for the offer of dating her and getting married after graduating college. Because two powerful children of two famous CEO presidents is a good news to all the business lines. 

Beatrice rejected him a long time ago to which her mother became furious of her sudden decision, during the time where she was screwing around with Danielle. She put the invitation back inside the envelope, she already knew how this conversation with her parents would end. 

Beatrice knew her parents all too well, questioning her about her friends, swimming, school performances and academics. Then, asking her to be around them 24/7 while they introduce her around to people that she needed to know for the matter of handling her father's business, she is getting to know her rival in business corporations. 

The invitation was from her father's close friend, the man whom she hated so much as well. Became part of Beatrice's hated lists to understand her, she met the man during her high school days but eventually things were turned upside down. She no longer wanted to attend any meeting, everything for Beatrice was ruined and destroyed ever since Quinton happened, also because of the stupidity of trying to forget and fall in love out of lust and wanted to forget. The elevator made a ding sound and the elevator doors opened, she was greeted by a Caucasian male. 

"Ms. Beatrice Hansen?" He politely asked. Beatrice just nodded her head. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Hansen is waiting for your arrival." He added as he led her to the penthouse top floor. As soon as he opened the door, he led them to the dining table where her parents were waiting. 

"Ma'am, sir. Ms. Beatrice has arrived." Timothy, her parents' personal bodyguard. 

"Thank you Timothy. Beatrice darling!" Her mother, Felicity Hansen spoke. Opening both of her arms waiting for Beatrice to hug her. 

"Hello Bea. How are you?" Her father, Sean Hansen asked her daughter who tried her best not to show any discomfort for being around them. 

"I'm doing well dad, ma." Beatrice politely replied, bowing both to her parents before she took a seat. 

"We heard the news about your team winning against the other teams. You do the same again for the championship, you're half way through the Olympics." Felicity said to Beatrice. 

Beatrice remained silent, going through the menu that was placed on the table. She didn't have any appetite at all, being in front of her parents makes her nauseous and lose appetite to eat. The uncomfortable feeling has always been there ever since what happened with Quinton. 

"I heard Ava chose to study in the university and you two are roommates, is that right?" Sean asked. 

"Yes dad. She's my roommate, she studies in the same university." Beatrice replied. 

"I hope you two aren't a thing too. I would not want another shame to be brought on the table." Her mother spoke. 

"Felicity!" Sean called out his wife. Beatrice started to feel shaky, she knew her mother would speak up in her very own venomous tongue. 

"What? I did not say anything wrong, Sean. I don't want another headache and shame to show to all of our family and business workers and personnels. She had done enough." She replied, eyeing her daughter who did not look up once. 

Beatrice was shaking, her hand ball into a fist, her gripping was tightened due to her controlling her anger. She didn't want to lose her temper in front of them, she remained her lips sealed as her father argued with her mother. 

"What happened to her past is no longer applicable to this present day, Felicity. She knows what she's doing right now and so we let her be." Sean said to his wife. 

"Are you ready to order for your room service, Ma'am? Sir?" The employee asked, Beatrice gave the employee a look. A thank you look. It was her trusted friend of hers here in the hotel.

They ordered the food they wanted to eat and just waited patiently for it, the atmosphere was so silent. Beatrice didn't lift her eyes up to look at her parents, she remained quiet the whole time while her parents were talking about their plans while they're in town. 

"Beatrice, sweetie. I'm sorry for what I said earlier but I was making sure." Felicity said to Beatrice. Beatrice was beyond annoyed and pissed but rather kept her lips sealed, she didn't look at her mother and just continue staring down on the table. She was asking for a miracle to be pulled out from this moment just for a little while. 

Then her phone started ringing. She pulls out her phone and excuses herself, she walks away heading towards the living room where she finally answered the call.  
"Hansen." Beatrice said. 

"It's Lea, where are you? Can we talk?" Lea replied. 

"Oh I'm not around the university right now." Beatrice said.

"Where are you then?" Lea asked. 

"Meeting with my parents." Beatrice replied. 

"Need to get out huh?" Lea asked. 

"Yes. As in now, I can't breathe." Beatrice replied. 

"Okay then. It's perfect timing for you Hansen. Here's a lie to say, the officials are calling for all council officers, your presence is very needed, the meeting place is at the diner." Lea said. 

"Thank you, Lea." Beatrice replied then hung up. She casually walked back to her parents and so an unfamiliar face sat across the table. A woman in her mid 20s, she was having a conversation with her parents but Beatrice didn't mind and continued walking towards the main door. 

"Where are you going? You haven't eaten your order." Sean said to Beatrice. 

"Council officers are requested to be present, I'm a president dad. I need to be there." Beatrice replied. 

"You are not going anywhere, sit down." Felicity said. 

"Whatever. I'm going, enjoy your meal." Beatrice replied, leaving the penthouse while hearing her mother yelling for her to come back but Beatrice didn't waste no time but to get out of that place. 

Beatrice finally found herself taking a long deep breath, she entered the elevator and headed down the lobby. She finally reached the lobby, leaving the hotel right away, driving back to the university. Her nerves weren't still calm, she could hear her own heartbeat. Beatrice needed to calm down, she took her phone and dialed Lea's number right away. It started ringing and ringing, she was hoping for her to respond right away. 

"Hello? Bea?" Ava replied. Beatrice realized it wasn't Lea but Ava. Beatrice closed her eyes and took a deep breath before responding. 

"Hey. I'm passing by the diner, do-do you want anything?" Beatrice asked. It was also an excuse for her to hear her voice. It helped her calm down. 

"Umm you know my favorite and my usual. Just don't forget my chocolate milkshake!" Ava replied, the younger girl giggle and Beatrice could feel her heart bursting out. She suddenly remembered what her mother had said about her and Ava. 

"See you when I get back, alright?" Beatrice said. 

"Better give me a warm hug when you come back." Ava replied. 

"Is a hug necessary?" Beatrice asked. 

"Yes! Please?" Ava replied. Almost like a beg. Beatrice just scoffed and bid farewell to the younger girl. She hung up and somehow found herself calm. It was a great idea to mistakenly dial Ava's number, she was calmer than she was before. She met up with Lea in the diner and then headed back to the university right away. 

After getting back to the university, she texts Ava telling her about the food she would put in the mini fridge they have in the room. While going through the mini fridge, she saw few food inside and then remembers JC visiting the other day because of Ava giving her the food she craves during her period.

Beatrice took her phone out from her pocket and dialed a close friend that works in the appliances. "Yes hi, it's me Beatrice. Is Cam around? Ah yes! Hi, I'm planning to replace the mini fridge here inside my dorm room. Can you give me at least a medium size of the fridge? I'm paying right away." Beatrice said. 

After making that call, she made arrangements with the officials and told them that after she graduates, the fridge will be replaced again and serve as a souvenir. She quickly fixed some of the food she had bought for her and Ava, she could eat with the younger girl after a long day. 

Beatrice and the rest of the council officers started doing their duties for the day, they looked around and spectated for a minute with the games and the food servers as well. Everyone was busy enjoying the free time they had before everything went back to normal again. 

She still couldn't shake the words out of her head, it kept her up all night since that day. Her mother deciding on what to do with her after the graduation and stepping as the new CEO of the company, she was getting set up to be married to a man whom she hated. And humiliating her again during the lunch meet at the hotel where they were staying. 

Besides her parents that she hated so much, this man was someone she could never forget. She would always think of cursing him along with Quinton, the two main characters of her life who ruined her all throughout her existence. The rage inside Beatrice was getting bigger now, she has to control herself because she might explode if that happens. 

//

JC couldn't sleep for days, he wanted to talk to Ava but he was losing himself. He was blaming himself again for what he had done, the rage he usually keeps inside him is starting to grow again. When he punched Dylan, he felt better releasing his anger, he was triggered by Dylan saying things that Ava may have somebody new in her life. 

That thought did not leave his mind, it bothered him. The paranoia of the girl he really, really loves would leave her one day for someone better than him, it scared JC. He didn't want to lose Ava, he was doing fine not until he decided to leave her in the hotel. 

"You alright?" Hale asked. 

"Huh?" JC asked. 

"We've been asking you the same question for the past two minutes and you haven't spoken a word. Are you good?" Gerald said. 

"Uh, yeah. Just thinking about Ava." JC replied. 

"You two haven't made it up yet?" Yves asked. 

"We did until I fucked it up again." JC replied. 

"Dude, she'll come around, don't worry about that. Besides, it's her loss if she didn't come back for you. You're JC Lawrence, the quarterback. Every girl would want to be with you." Raver said. 

"I don't want any girl, Raver. I want her." JC replied. 

"What is it about her anyway? You're so into her." Terrance said. 

"She's everything that you can never see from any girl Terrance." JC replied. 

"Geez. Are you really in-love with the woman?" Hale asked. 

"I am that's why no one can have her, not even you or anybody. She's mine." JC replied. 

"You sound like an obsessed crazy boyfriend, dude." Hale said, shaking his head, disappointed of how JC is reacting and JC, on the other hand, didn't like how his friend reacted but he was too focused on how he will get Ava back. 

His phone started ringing and saw it was Diane, JC could feel the stress getting to him as well. He stood up, walking a little further away from his teammates and answered the call. 

"What is it? I'm in the middle of something." JC answered. 

"Please, you have to come." Diane replied. 

"What's wrong?" JC asked. 

"It's Oli." Diane replied. JC didn't waste any time, hung up and told his boys that he needed to be somewhere. JC quickly left the field, heading directly to the parking lot, unlocking his doors. Driving off. 

Hale and the rest watched JC leave so quickly, just in time for Lea to arrive to ask where his brother was but it was too late for her as JC left the field in a hurry. 

"Where's JC?" Lea asked. 

"Oh he just left, he was rushing to leave. I guess it was an emergency with Diane." Terrance replied. Hale elbowed Terrance, the sudden realization in his face says it all and Lea was curious. 

"Alright, thanks." Lea said. Leaving the field, she was beyond curious but still remained to do what she had to do. 

Lea went back to the campus to help out the other clubs from the department and texted her brother for them to talk about something she had discovered.  
.  
.  
. 

Meanwhile, inside the empty gym where Ava is with the rest of the other props that were finished and unfinished, she stretched out her arms after doing the other unfinished props, she continued making the other designs as well, her love for arts was big. She started to draw at such a young age, she stood up and walked around a little bit to just stretch out her arms and legs.

Her phone suddenly made a ping, she checked it and immediately had a smile formed on her lips. It was Beatrice who texted telling her about the food she had brought home with her, Ava then wanted to eat with Beatrice tonight. 

She paced around, deciding whether to invite Beatrice to eat tonight with her in the dorm, Ava found herself being shy at the thought of asking her best friend to eat with her. She was confused as to why she was feeling that way but she let herself type down the question she would want to ask Beatrice. Fingers crossed hoping that her best friend would say yes. 

Ava: hey, um I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight? I don't want to eat alone.

Beatrice: Are you not going to ask JC out for that? 

Ava: please let's not talk about him. 

Beatrice: ? 

Ava: please join me tonight?

Beatrice: I'll think about it. 

Ava: Just tell me if you're gonna be that busy and you're heading back to the dorm late, I'll do the effort. 

Beatrice: What do you mean, Ava? 

Ava: Secret! 

Beatrice: No. 

Ava: love you bye! 

Ava giggled loudly enough as she put her phone back inside her pocket. She was recalling that small conversation and she is now giggling for no reason. 

"What the hell was that?" Dana asked. Ava got startled by Dana and Sam standing there with food in their arms. 

"Huh?" Ava asked. 

"You were giggling so much. You and JC make it up already? That was fast." Sam replied. 

"No it's not JC and no. He and I are still pretty much, still in distant matter." Ava said. 

"You still didn't tell us what really happened to the both of you." Dana said. Ava sighed and sat down on the floor with the two people who had been nothing but friendly and good to her. 

"Remember when JC asked me to come with him and went on a date with him an hour away from here?" Ava asked the two who nodded their heads. 

"He and I kissed and kind of carried away. But I stopped him in the middle of it, he didn't like how it did not end the way he wanted. He left the hotel, leaving me behind." Ava continued. 

"What an asshole?" Sam remarked. 

"Yeah, so. I mean he apologized to me, too many times non stop. And then something happened yesterday, I had to go to him and check on him. The first time I saw him punch somebody and he was out of control. I had to make sure he doesn't do that again. Well until yesterday, Dylan happened." Ava replied. 

"Of course. Dylan." Sam said. 

"He may be an asshole but when he speaks up about something, it really turns out to be true." Dana replied. 

"But then, I am not dating Beatrice. JC started asking me questions because of what Dylan had told him about me and Beatrice dating low key that's why I wanted space from him." Ava said. 

"But the truth is, you needed space because of what he did to you." Sam replied. 

"Exactly. I mean I know JC and I have been dating for a long while but that doesn't mean I'm ready for something between us. I'm still not ready. And then yesterday he was lashing out, I got scared and I was just crying." Ava explained. Dana nodded her head and grabbed Ava's hand, Sam patted her shoulder and simply ate the food they had brought. 

They ate the food and rested for a bit before they started doing the heavy works for the props, Ava continued doing some art designs for the props while Dana and Sam focused on assembling some tables to be used, a few other students came inside the gym to help out when suddenly they heard loud noises coming from the hallway. 

The entrance door swung open and there students who were freshmen came in and one of them we're familiar with Ava, Travis. She just found out that Travis is JC's half brother from his father's second wife, JC and Travis never got along with each other, Travis is a spoiled brat according to JC and Lea. 

Travis feared his older brother, he knew him better than anybody else. Lea knew them both better than any of the people she knew for so long, Ava watched the others run around the basketball court while there were props laying on the floor waiting either for the paint to dry or the glue. 

Some of the students tried to warn them and told them that they could use the outdoor court, Travis was playing deaf and purposely dribbled the ball in his hand and shot in the ring and so the rest of his friends did not listen and just went along to play with each other. 

When suddenly one of the students was frustrated, he walked towards them and grabbed the ball. Travis didn't like this and so he was the one did the talking to the male student who just took the ball from them. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Travis asked. 

"We were given permission to close down the gym to keep all the props here, all students who wish to play or practice should use the outdoor court." He replied. The annoyance in his tone was clear. 

"Well fuck that permission. It's too hot outside, Markle so we crash here. What are you going to do? Tell the teachers? Tsk. The president? The bitch who thinks she's all that just because she's rich but she's not she's just a dumb dyke asian who would be sent back in China or whatsoever asia planet she came from." Travis spoke. 

"You have really crossed out your line there Travis. You have no right to call her that!" Ava shouted. Travis scoffed and walked towards Ava who stood up from the bench waiting for the spoiled brat to stand in front of her. The rest of the students stood by near, in case anything happened they were all witnesses. 

"Well what I said was true. She's a dyke, she thinks she's so important. Oh no! I said it again. What are you going to do about that? Tell her? Tsk. We will stay and play here, permission won't matter if no one talks." Travis spoke before he turned around but before he did Ava grabbed his arm to face her again but Travis yanked his arm, pushing Ava a little too hard causing Ava to fall on the ground bumping her head on the thin edge of the bench. 

Ava knocked out unconsciously right away, Dana and Sam reacted right away and the rest of the students started pushing them all away, Travis was taken back to what happened. Everyone started arguing and yelling, Sam was checking on Ava while Dana kept yelling at Travis pushing him. 

"Dana! She's bleeding, we have to bring her to the clinic!" Sam shouted. 

"Fuck you, Travis!" Dana shouted. Travis could feel the fear creeping on him. He knew he fucked it up and JC would not like this. 

Sam and Dana were helping the other male students in carrying Ava to the clinic, the door entrance swung open right before they could even reach it. Beatrice entered the gym and stopped the moment she noticed the students in front of her. 

"What the hell is going on?" Beatrice asked. She scanned the place, saw Travis and the other students, she then looked at Sam and Dana. Her heart sank when she saw Ava unconscious in their arms. 

"What the fuck happened?!" Beatrice shouted, running towards them. 

"Please she's bleeding, we have to go to the clinic!" Dana begged. Beatrice noticed the blood dripping on the floor and immediately told them to go to the hospital right away. 

They all exited the court and Beatrice dialed the emergency hotline that they have at school, a prepared ambulance. Beatrice ordered Sam and Dana what they have to do and she would follow them right away. 

Before Dana turned around Beatrice grabbed her arm and asked her a very important question. 

"What the fuck happened?" Beatrice asked. Her dark brown eyes turned darker, she was furious. 

"Travis." Dana replied. Beatrice nodded her head and quickly headed back to the gym where she saw Travis. Travis rolled his eyes, listening to her heavy footsteps approaching him. 

"Look whatever happened, it was—" Travis didn't finish his sentence because before he could Beatrice had swung her fist on his face. 

Travis fell on the floor, Beatrice didn't stop just there. She went on top of him, punching him again. Beatrice did not stop until she could feel her knuckles ache. She punched him again, the rest of the council officers came in, running towards her and stopped her including Luna, stopping her to cause more damage. Lea was shocked to see Beatrice doing that to her little brother. 

"Hansen! What do you think you're doing?!" Lea questioned her. Beatrice stood up and composed herself, sniffed real quick before she completely had her breathing right. 

"If anything happens to Ava. I will be the one to put you in the hospital bed." Beatrice said to Travis who was bleeding. Beatrice turned around and started walking away leaving them all behind. 

"What the hell happened?!" Luna asked. 

"Ava tried to talk to Travis to convince him to leave because they had no permission to use the court due to the props. But Travis was being an asshole so he pushed Ava, Ava hit her head pretty hard and she started bleeding." The female student replied. 

"Go and report the rest of them in the office." Luna ordered Carlos, Carlos quickly act right away. 

"Beatrice is losing her control." Lea said to Luna. 

"That means something happened." Luna replied. 

"I'll go check up on her." Lea said and quickly left. Luna texted Camila to tell her what happened and on her way to the hospital.


	20. I'd Break Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it took me a month to write two chapters only because I was quite busy with something else! But I will try as soon as possible to make it all up to you guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

JC waited outside of the room, he knew Ava was busy with the props for the Carnival Event on Friday. Everyone was so busy for the last day of the event on Friday, JC was stressed about thinking so many ways of making it up to his girlfriend who wouldn't answer her calls or texts. 

A heavy footsteps can be heard approaching, JC looked at the direction on his right and saw Beatrice walking approaching. He suddenly senses that the girl is not in the right mood, he noticed Beatrice's bloody knuckles. 

"What the hell happened?" JC asked without him realizing he was talking to Beatrice who was only annoyed more because he was simply there. 

"You better control that little brother of yours." Beatrice replied with no hesitation, the madness in her voice was giving him a hint that something happened. 

Beatrice entered her dorm room leaving the boy confused and questioning what had happened. Beatrice took a deep breath, closing her eyes before she could explode. She was losing her temper, she took off her jacket and headed to the bathroom to change and freshen up before heading to the hospital. 

She heard her door swinging open and Beatrice went to check just to see Lea entered the room. Beatrice sighed and continued washing her face, she washed her knuckles and winced a bit after letting the running water hit her skin. 

"You're suddenly violent. Did something happen?" Lea asked. 

"Nothing happened, Lea." Beatrice replied. 

"Bullshit, Beatrice. You get so violent when you lose your cool, don't you dare lie to me!" Lea raised her voice. Beatrice quickly opened the bathroom door making Lea step backward, the rage in Beatrice's eyes says it all that she is in fact lying.

"Your parents are here." Lea muttered. 

"That's not the only problem too. A few days ago I ran into some kid and Danielle stood there in front of me." Beatrice replied, exiting the bathroom and rummaging through her closet to change her clothes. 

"I get that you're angry but that is not enough excuse to hurt my brother, Beatrice." Lea said. 

"A simple rule that was given to everyone, a rule that you and I have been following since day one here, it was all just simple rules and yet, you're spoiled brat brother broke that." Beatrice replied. 

"I am not really much worried about him and I know he deserves that but you are keeping a title, Beatrice. I can handle him and I'm sure JC will beat him too and I have to fix that so it won't end with one of them being in the hospital. Your parents are here, Beatrice. You don't want another long lecture from them." Lea said.

"I would take a beating." Beatrice replied. 

"I will talk to Travis, let Luna take care of his friends. You stay cool." Lea said. 

"I'm going to the hospital, I need to visit Ava and make sure she's alright." Beatrice replied, taking off her shirt to wear her dark green sweater. 

"We'll just make sure the officials will buy the story you have in mind when you get questioned." Lea said, she started walking out of the room and stopped. Lea hesitates whether to open up something about JC but everything is quite complicated at the moment and she didn't want Beatrice beating up another one of his brothers. She silently left the room while Beatrice fixed her hair. 

Beatrice, on the other hand, looked at herself in the mirror before grabbing her favorite black leather jacket, grabbed her car keys and wallet before leaving her dorm room. She wanted to know how Ava is, she was still mad for what Travis had done, she needed to know what really happened. 

She went to the garage, approaching her car and unlocked her doors when she heard Camila calling her name. "Beatrice!" Beatrice looked at the direction where Camila was, she saw Luna walking behind her as well. 

"I heard what happened. I know what you did and thank you. Are you going to the hospital?" Camila spoke, the worry in her tone and in her eyes were enough for Beatrice to feel sad. 

"Yes. I have to check on your sister." Beatrice replied. 

"Can I come with you? I want to see how she is and the school contacted mom and dad and Lilith about it." Camila said. 

"I'll stay here, I'll take care of everything else, Beatrice. Go check up on your moon." Luna replied, a genuine smile formed on her lips. Beatrice was confused but all she cared about was Ava and her safety. Camila and Beatrice left the school garage parking lot right away, heading to the hospital where Ava was admitted.   
.   
.   
. 

"You humiliated her over and over again, Felicity! How many times do I tell you, she was young and naive!" Sean said to his wife, disappointed on how his wife treated his daughter like that. They walked through the dorm hallway, after Beatrice walking out to her parents. Her mother was furious afterwards and demanded to have a talk with Beatrice. Sean, on the other hand, was trying to halt his wife but the woman was too stubborn and no matter what he did, his wife would push it through. 

"I am not ready to face another shame to our family, Sean! If you forgive and her forget what Beatrice had done, well I do not! I am simply not going to put everything on risk again! You were once angered by her rascal behavior, what the hell happened now?!" Felicity replied. 

"I was only mad at her for involving herself with gang fights that eventually would end up like his uncle. But Beatrice has been proving herself after what happened years ago." Sean said. 

"Do not be fooled by what she shows you. She is still that ungrateful child!" Felicity raised her voice. 

"You. Don't. Raise. Your. Damn. Voice at me." Sean replied back, grabbing his wife's wrist to face him. 

"Dad? What are you two doing here?" Beatrice spoke all of sudden, her voice didn't sound so interesting but seeing her father act like that was something she hadn't seen so many years, breaking the ice between her parents. Camila told Beatrice that she will head downstairs first. 

"We are here to discuss your attitude. You do not walk away while we are still around and you made us pay for the food you ordered but didn't bother touching." Felicity said to her daughter, the venom tone is still there stinging through Beatrice's vein. 

"I have no time for any of this mother. My priorities right now are the safety of my people here. Starting with Ava. Now excuse me." Beatrice replied. Walking away from her parents once again.

"Not another step young lady!" Felicity said, making Beatrice halt. She turned around and faced her mother, her eyes were filled with rage but her expression remained calm and relaxed. 

Her mother approached her and immediately raised her hand, slapping Beatrice. Beatrice held herself back, she was ready to lash out again but did not want to waste her opportunity of proving to her parents especially to her mother who changed so much ever since what happened years ago. 

"Thank you for another disciplined day mother. But I suggest you should leave. I have more important things to attend to than to be here and argue. Bye dad. Be careful on your way out." Beatrice spoke, her voice cracking, the tears were starting to form in her eyes. She turned around and started walking away, she heard her parents started arguing again. 

As soon as she got out of the dorm building she went straight to the garage where she saw Camila standing near her car, Beatrice stopped on her tracks and collected herself before she showed up to Camila. 

She didn't want the other girl witnessing that and telling Ava, she didn't want to worry the twins who had done nothing but kindness to her. Beatrice took a deep breath and wiped the tears that tried to escape from her eyes, clearing her throat Beatrice approached the young girl who gave her a small smile while waiting for her to unlock the doors. 

Beatrice waited for the car to cool before she started driving away, heading to the hospital. She was too worried about Ava, the madness she felt for Travis increased and was sure enough that she would explode right in front of him again if he dared to stand in front of her. 

"Don't worry about her, she's going to be fine. She's strong. She was born strong you know." Camila spoke. Beatrice gazed softly at Camila. 

"I know that she is strong, Mila. I just can't help but worry about her." Beatrice replied. 

"She will be alright, okay? Now let's go drive to the hospital and check on her." Camila said. 

They drove for 45 minutes just to reach the hospital where Ava was admitted, the university has the biggest connection to the hospital since the majority of the population of their university are masteral degree graduates of doctors, nurses, medicine experts. All sorts of saving lives in line. 

Beatrice couldn't stop but worrying about Ava, the way her girl was unconscious and bleeding because of Travis, all she could see was anger and hatred towards Travis. It is also a funny thing for Beatrice that she is already hating on JC because he was dating the girl she's in love with and hurt her. 

And now she is also hating on Travis who is nothing but a brat in her eyes, hitting him earlier was the best feeling and knowing it's wrong, Beatrice punching the boy reminded her of the old ways when she would always get in trouble and eventually leading it to physical fights. 

High school is high school, gang fights from left to right. Beatrice was always involved with them, always going home with bruises and was thankful her parents were never home and she would always slipped away from problems that involved her until Quinton messed it up for her. 

Beatrice was quite glad she was far from those but at some point, she would love to go back and just casually hit people who would hurt her too. Beatrice was so lost in her own world when her phone started ringing, Camila was also taken back from the sudden noise. 

"Hansen." Beatrice answered. 

"It's Luna. Lea and I are discussing with the other council officers on what to do with Travis. Travis did complain but was only shut down after Lea pulled some strings." Luna replied.

"Sounds like sibling betrayal." Camila spoke. Luna chuckled at Camila's remark. 

"Well, afterall they're half siblings and Lea is still stuck in the process of accepting the fact that they're related to each other." Luna replied. 

"Anything else Luna?" Beatrice asked. 

"Travis will undergo community service as his first penalty, for disobeying a rule and harming a fellow schoolmate." Luna replied. 

"Music to my ears then." Beatrice said. 

"I'll call you for more updates but for now, the other departments are just asking for the process on the food for the carnival event." Luna replied. 

"I'll handle it as soon as I get back. Thank you Luna." Beatrice said. 

"No problem. Take care of my baby for me." Luna replied, Camila's eyes widened and ended the call right away. Beatrice looked at Camila with a weird look. 

"I'm sorry. She's just a tease." Camila said. 

"She is but she's sweet. You two stay strong with what you have." Beatrice replied. Camila smiled and Beatrice did not break her eyes from the road. 

They reached the hospital where they both parked on the nearest parking lot where there were too many available slots, Beatrice and Camila headed inside right away. Approaching the reception, Beatrice told the receptionist about Ava Silva. A student from their university who was admitted earlier. 

The receptionist told them the room, Beatrice was nervous and at the same time scared. Too many what ifs started running inside her head but she was sure that Ava is fine. The concern in her was making her feel weak, Ava was her kryptonite after all. 

They reached the floor where Ava was admitted and stayed, she quickly got a glimpse of Dana and Sam who were sitting outside and talking, Camila approached them first and hugged them both as they started talking. Beatrice was walking slowly and her attention was on the right, where the window glass was. She could see patients inside, until she saw the love of her life laying down on the hospital bed. 

Beatrice felt so sad and mad at the same time, it hurts her to see Ava laying there because of an asshole hurting her. She continued to walk until she finally stood in front of Camila and Ava's friends, her eyes break away from the unconscious girl laying on the bed to look at Dana, Sama and Camila. 

"How is she?" Beatrice asked. 

"The doctors said she's going to be fine, she just needed to be here for at least two days. Or if she is not comfortable to be here, she could go home but still need a doctor to check up on her." Sam replied. 

"We have doctor Emma in the university, we could simply ask her a favor and let Ava rest in the clinic or in the dorm if she got discharged right away." Beatrice said. 

"What punishment is Travis going to face?" Dana asked. 

"I hate Travis but he didn't mean to. I saw how he got scared after seeing Ava bleeding out. He pushed her a little too hard." Sam replied. 

"Whether he meant it or not. I still hate him for what he had done to Ava. What if she was severely injured? Like she hit her head pretty too hard. All Ava did was gently grab his arm to talk to him but the bastard is too proud of being a man so he did that. I will never forgive him." Dana said. 

"Thank you for being nice to Ava." Camila said to Dana and Sam. They just nodded their heads and gave Camila a smile. Beatrice, on the other hand, was too focused on staring at Ava who was peacefully laying down on the bed with a big white gauge on her left forehead. 

They stayed outside for a few minutes, the clock strikes 12 which means it's lunch time. Beatrice gave Camila money to buy lunch for all of them, including Ava because she knew Ava would wake up soon. They left the hospital to buy something to eat other than the ones in the cafeteria. Beatrice finally came inside the room where Ava is. 

She took a seat beside the hospital bed, quietly taking her time to not make any sounds to prevent the younger girl from waking up from the noise. Beatrice sat there, staring at Ava, she was contemplating whether she would grab her hand or not. 

Being this near to Ava again, made her so nervous. Beatrice set aside that thought and took Ava's hand, intertwined their fingers together. Beatrice sighed out loud, she was staring at Ava and just by seeing her in that state made Beatrice feel weak, she's so in love with this girl and she was ready to give it all up if it was the only way for her to have Ava. 

Beatrice would only think of Ava as the girl she's in love with, the girl she is ready to die for. The only girl who would let her kneel down on her knees, Ava Silva. It's always been her. 

"I'd run a thousand miles for you. I'd break a thousand rules for you… It's always you… Since we were 14." Beatrice whispers, brushing her thumb over Ava's hand. She suddenly felt a tear falling down her cheek, she observed Ava sleeping when she suddenly made a hum causing Beatrice to quickly wipe her tears and watch as Ava shuffled on her bed and slowly opened her eyes.

Ava blinked a few times, until her eyesight was no longer blurry like the first time she opened her eyes, Ava saw Beatrice staring down at her. Ava took a few seconds before she started to speak to Beatrice. 

"Hey." Beatrice greeted her first. 

"Hi." Ava softly greeted, a small smile curved on her lips. 

"How are you feeling?" Beatrice asked. 

"I feel like I was hit by a truck but it's bearable. What are you doing here? You were supposed to be present at the uni." Ava replied. 

"My responsibilities can wait." Beatrice said. 

"But still, Bea. I'm not your responsibility. I can take care of my own." Ava replied. 

"My council officers can handle it, Luna took care of some businesses I had to halt. Just so you know, Travis was given a punishment." Beatrice said. 

"Oh." is all she said after hearing that. 

"Camila, Dana and Sam will be here any moment, bringing lunch for us." Beatrice replied. 

"Oh okay. I'm glad you're here though. Thank you." Ava said. 

"You may not be my responsibility but you are very… Fragile." Beatrice replied. Ava stared at Beatrice, wondered what she meant by that, Ava felt her cheeks burning as she found Beatrice staring at her. The embarrassment she felt at the moment was something she could not explain. 

"You're important, that's what matters to me." Beatrice said again. Ava couldn't help but smile after hearing those words coming out from her best friend's mouth. 

"Is that your way of saying I miss you and I love you too?" Ava asked. It was Beatrice's turn to blush and look away before she could crack a smile but instead smirked and shake her head a little before staring back at Ava. 

"You really scared me there for a second, Ava. When I saw you bleeding.” Beatrice spoke. Ava’s eyes softened as soon as she heard those words from Beatrice, her best friend who was giving her cold shoulders every now and then. She would feel warm inside whenever Beatrice would give her attention, Ava couldn’t help but smile again and feel her cheeks heating up. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you know.” Ava replied.

“I know, I know. I thought I was going to lose you.” Beatrice said.

“So you care about me after all. You just choose not to show it.” Ava replied, she was teasing the older girl who fell for it, Beatrice looked at Ava with a shocked expression.

“What do you mean? Don’t you dare think that I wasn’t caring and concerned because I was and still am. You have no idea how much I would miss you every time you spend your time far away from me, how it bothers me whenever you are no longer beside me. It’s like… A chamber torture, Ava.” Beatrice defensively said. 

Ava was speechless, she was trying to think of anything to say but she was just left breathless, her eyes never left Beatrice’s eyes.

"I love you too and I missed you too." Ava spoked. Their eyes fought in dominance, trying to test who will look away first. Eventually, Beatrice did.

“P-please, stop staring for too long. At least say something.” Beatrice spoke, she was stuttering and so she mentally cursed at herself for showing the result of her best friends effect on her. 

"I'm not doing anything, Bea." Ava replied. 

"Yes you are." Beatrice protests. Ava giggled and Beatrice just rolled her eyes crossing her arms as she laid her back on the chair. Ava and Beatrice, once again just stared at each other's eyes as the quiet atmosphere erupted. 

Beatrice could hear her own heart beating so loud that rings in both of her ears. She was just simply admiring the beautiful young woman in front of her, laying down with a big white bandage on her head. Ava removed her covers and lay on the side, the older girl was confused of what the younger girl was doing and she immediately stood up to help her despite the curiosity she had in mind. 

"Lay beside me?" Ava asked, the younger girl innocently showed her pleading eyes for her request to be granted. 

Beatrice was being hesitant, she was wondering what will happen if anyone walks in and they're both laying down in one bed. She didn't want to risk Ava for numerous lies and rumors that people will be talking about but as she witnessed the pleading of the younger girl all she could do was give in. 

She loves her, she loves her dearly and everything that makes Ava happy, she will do it willingly. If she had to sacrifice her happiness just to see this girl's smile, she would do it because she knew how worth it this woman is. Beatrice took off her varsity jacket, placing it on the chair and slowly climbed to the bed, laying down beside Ava. 

She could hear her heartbeat ringing loudly, every time Ava is near she could feel her heart beating rapidly fast, her butterflies in her stomach won't stop fluttering. Beatrice was falling deeper into a trap and knowing she cannot get out unless she accepts the truth that will hurt her. 

"Can I lay my head on you?" Ava asked. Beatrice just nodded and Ava comfortably lay her head on Beatrice's chest, Ava could hear her best friend's heart beat going crazy. 

"Don't be nervous. Just relax, it's just me." Ava whispered. Ava held Beatrice's free hand and intertwined their fingers, Beatrice's other hand and arm was gently wrapped around the younger girl. They were in a comfortable cuddling position which they always did when they were young. 

"That's the problem. I get so nervous around you…" Beatrice softly replied.

"Why?" Ava asked. Beatrice halted herself, she wanted to let this girl know about her feelings towards her but she didn't want to lose the girl either. She cannot throw away this chance of having her around, letting her talk to her whenever she feels like it even if she gives short responses to the girl. 

Beatrice remained silent, she closed her eyes and took a deep sigh. She just let the silence take over them, she was relieved that Ava didn't ask her any more questions. The two young ladies stayed in the same position until they both fell asleep, Beatrice didn't mind at all if anyone would walk on them in that position. 

She felt safe with Ava, the two girls had drifted to sleep, perfect timing where Camila and the rest just got back from buying food outside of the hospital. Camila saw the two girls and immediately told the two that they need to go visit the cafeteria because she wanted to buy Ava's favorite yogurt drink. Dana and Sam were confused but agreed to the young girl, Camila smiled at the view she just witnessed. 

Camila knew Beatrice was in-love with her twin, Luna was blabbering and loud and so it wasn't so hard to let Luna talk about something personal, although Luna knew limitations and never told anybody except her. Lea, on the other hand, knew that too but was gladly surprised that Beatrice never made a move to Ava despite that her brother is dating Ava, and Beatrice is Ava's roommate. 

Lea wasn't really surprised by the sudden outburst of Beatrice, her sudden violent side showing up. After all, her precious stone was hurt by her half brother who is a spoiled brat.   
.   
.   
. 

Beatrice woke up from the nap, she took a sigh and checked the clock that was placed on the wall on her left and saw it was 4 in the afternoon. She fell asleep for that long, she wanted to move but the young girl's head was resting on her chest, Ava was in a deep sleep. 

That was the first time she slept very well, no nightmares at all. She slept in peace, it felt good. She wanted more sleep and so she stayed a little longer, resting her eyes as she wrapped her other arm around Ava who snuggled more against her. Beatrice slowly brushes her fingertips over Ava's hair, gently playing a few strands of Ava's hair. 

She suddenly noticed the food on the table, she remembered telling Camila and the rest to buy something for all of them including Ava. Her phone buzzed and Beatrice slowly reached out her phone from her pocket, she received a text message from Camila. 

Camila: I hope you're awake, you have to eat and feed my sister. (inserting an emoji sticking its tongue out) 

Beatrice: Yes ma'am. (inserting a smiley face emoji) 

Beatrice set her phone down and gently woke Ava up, in the beginning she gently shook Ava's shoulder and whispered her name, telling her to wake up. 

"Ava?... Hey, Ava… You have to wake up.." Beatrice whispered. Ava just hummed and still has her eyes close. 

"Ava… You have to eat… angel.. You have to eat." Beatrice whispered, her deep voice suddenly woke Ava up. 

Ava opened her eyes and blinked a few times while she looked up to see her best friend looking down on her with a soft and gentle look in her eyes. Ava smiled softly. 

"Did you just call me angel?" Ava asked. 

"I did not." Beatrice replied, quickly denied the accusation of the younger girl. 

"Yes you did." Ava said. 

"Let's just eat, Ava. I'm starving." Beatrice replied, was about to move when Ava pulled her back, hugging her. 

"Few more minutes please. I just want to cuddle and I missed your smell, oh I love how you smell." Ava said, almost letting out a soft moan. Beatrice immediately found herself blushing, she was blushing so hard. Beatrice closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"We can cuddle again if you get out of the hospital back in the dorm so for now, you have to eat Ava." Beatrice replied, almost in her authoritarian voice suggesting it. Ava pouted but let Beatrice go and sit up straight. 

Beatrice got out of the bed and prepared the bed table, casually preparing Ava's food. Taking it out from the paper bag, opening it properly, Ava was watching her best friend doing all that. She couldn't help but feel happy and shy at the same time, she clasped her hands together as she patiently waited for Beatrice. 

Seconds had passed, Beatrice and Ava were now quietly eating together. Beatrice was going through her phone, texting the council officers, ignoring her mother's 35 text messages. She was looking through the news about the violence she had done with Travis Lawrence. 

"Can we please have a rule whenever you and I are around?" Ava suddenly asked out of the blue. 

"What?" Beatrice confusingly asked. 

"Let's not use our phones whenever we're together. At least, we do this for our bonding time?" Ava replied. 

"Yeah not until, JC texts you and you'd reply right away." Beatrice said. Ava fell in silence afterwards and Beatrice immediately caught up, she saw the young girl's eyes showed sadness. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Beatrice said, immediately regret teasing the younger girl. 

"I'm just sad. This thing between me and JC, it's a mess. It's complicated and I am literally lost at the moment." Ava replied. 

"How complicated is it?" Beatrice asked. 

"I just don't understand him. I'm confused as to why he would act like that. Ever since what happened between me and him during the hotel date, I can't… I can't look at him the same way as I used to before." Ava replied. 

"Did you ever love him?" Beatrice asked. 

"What kind of question is that Bea? Of course I did and I still do love him." Ava replied. 

"Do you know what real love is then?" Beatrice asked. 

Ava found herself stopped from a moment, she thought about the question three times or more, she was recalling everything she had been through with JC but she couldn't tell whether it was love or infatuation. But she knew she was in-love with the guy who treated her nothing but kindness and sweetness. Ava thought of him as the perfect guy only to find out that he is breaking her, Beatrice stared at Ava wondering what the young girl was thinking about.

"You don't have to answer my question, we all don't even know the definition of it. I'm sorry for asking such stupid question." Beatrice spoke. Ava showed a faint smile at her best friend who was taking a few bites from the burger and eating fries. 

"I almost forgot that you're British." Ava replied. 

"Oh? We've been roommates since day one, why would you forget?" Beatrice asked. 

"I'm teasing you, you always look so serious." Ava replied, giggling at what she had done and Beatrice found this amusing of her. 

Beatrice's phone started ringing and it was Lea. She excused herself for a few seconds, leaving the room to answer the phone call. 

"Lea?" Beatrice answered. 

"The officials wanted to talk to you. About the incident with Travis." Lea replied. 

"Did Travis say anything?" Beatrice asked. 

"No, JC scared him. The officials just wanted to question you whether it was true about the rumors going around where you physically hurt a student." Lea replied. 

"Well, I did hurt him." Beatrice said. 

"Just go on with the white lies. We already told them that when you got there, he was already beaten up." Lea replied. 

"You really hate your half-sibling, huh?" Beatrice asked. 

"Yeah I do. So now go meet the officials." Lea replied. 

They both hung up from the phone call, Beatrice released a loud sigh and kept her phone in her pocket. She didn't want to leave her alone tonight but the visiting hours are almost done, she could swing by tomorrow morning and bring something for the younger girl before the hospital discharges her. Beatrice heads back inside the room to tell Ava that she needs to leave. 

"Hey, I have to go. The officials were asking for my presence regarding what happened with Mr. Travis." Beatrice said. 

"What happened to him anyways?" Ava asked. 

"Something that is not good but it's all good now, everything is settled. I'll visit you in the morning, okay? Text me when you need something." Beatrice replied. 

"Really? Are you sure I can text you?" Ava asked. Her eyes started to sparkle and she could see how the younger girl was excited about this. Beatrice was not sure what this younger girl was up to but she meant what she said. 

"I'm sure. See you tomorrow, okay?" Beatrice replied. Smiling at Ava, she turned around and was ready to leave when Ava suddenly spoke. 

"No goodbye kiss and goodbye hug?" Ava asked. Beatrice stopped dead on her tracks, facing the younger girl and a confused look on her face. 

"A-are you serious?" Beatrice asked. Ava nodded at her and then smiled, she stretched out her arms wide inviting the older girl for a hug. 

Beatrice debated with herself for a good seconds and she just gave in and hugged Ava, Ava wrapped her arms around Beatrice's waist and the two just hugged again. 

"See you tomorrow." Beatrice whispered and left the room as soon as they pulled away from each other. Beatrice knowing herself, she was too happy with what happened today with her. Beatrice smiled all through her walks around the hallways until she got to the parking lot, ready to face back reality while her mind still made her recall the memories with Ava earlier again.


	21. Seeking Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said, I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible hehe! Enjoy!

Beatrice just finished telling her side of the story, she knew she would eventually get away with what she had done because the officials who claimed to be concerned were only after the money. Just give them a bundle or two, they could quickly turn the tables around and would take your side no matter what. 

Beatrice became too observant and listened to everyone very well to end up powerful, powerful unlike she was before. She learned a lot from Quinton and so she was prepared this time, the university week is not over and the Carnival Event is coming, too many jobs in her hand but it did not bother her at all. 

Her mind immediately reminded her of Ava who was in the hospital, resting and healing after the incident. Beatrice made her way back to the council office room to check out some paper works before she headed back to her dorm then felt her phone vibrating, she immediately took her phone out from her pocket and checked the received message. 

Ava: I feel so lonely here. 

Beatrice: You hit your head pretty hard, Ava. Few days of being stuck in there. Do you want me to bring some of your things to let you do something?

Ava: my sketchbooks and portfolio. I have to continue my portfolio project and do my other artworks.

Beatrice: wait you draw to? 

Ava: maybe. Just to kill time, I haven't written anything yet, I haven't written anything for the past few weeks after the exams because we had to do this university week and prepare for the carnival. 

Beatrice: I'll bring it when I visit. Any request for breakfast? I know how much you hated hospital food. 

Ava: blueberry pancakes with cream cheese or whip cream on top, sprinkled with strawberry chunks. 

Beatrice: noted ma'am. Go on and take your rest alright? I'll see you tomorrow morning. 

Ava: I wish you were lying here with me again. You left your scent here on the pillow! *inserts heart eyes emoji*

Beatrice found herself smiling like an idiot, she was staring at the message. Reading it over and over again, that was the first time she had slept very light and relaxed. No nightmares at all, she didn't have a hard time sleeping like she used to.

She realized that maybe that's because she was with the love of her life who did nothing but made sure she was safe and sound, Beatrice could feel her own heart beating really fast as she would think of Ava at that moment. 

Suddenly, the office door swung open Lea and Luna were heading in along with Clara behind them. They were discussing the carnival event booth assignment, who will be operating this and that. The three young ladies halted as soon as they saw Beatrice sitting there. 

"Oh, Beatrice. We didn't know you were back from the hospital." Luna said. 

"Yes, I am. I apologize for not picking up any of your text messages." Beatrice replied. 

"It's alright. Camila told me you were sound asleep so she didn't bother waking you up after we tried to call you regarding the punishment for Travis and his friends for breaking the rules." Luna said. Beatrice nodded her head slowly as the information sank in. 

"How's Ava?" Lea asked. 

"She ate pretty well before I left. Her head was wrapped in that white bandage, glad she did not break any more bones nor have any damages in her." Beatrice replied. 

"I'm really sorry for what Travis did." Lea spoke. Beatrice gazed at her and nodded her head. 

"Any news for me to catch up on?" Beatrice asked. 

"Your parents asked you to be present with them at a business party tomorrow. Your mother had asked the officials to give you an excuse for the whole day. So basically I will be handling all your errands." Luna replied as she handed Beatrice an envelope. 

The envelope was familiar, it wasn't a letter of some sort; it was the invitation of that guy whom she met years ago and until now, she hated his guts nor his existence. Beatrice sighed out loud, she will have to deal with many people who she didn't know. Exchanging a few words, shaking their hands, trying to show off for the impression of being well respected by them. 

Her father would always remind her ever since she was young that making connections is one of the things she should do when it comes to businesses. This will gain her authority, trust, loyalty, power, control. At first, she did not understand what her father meant but now, as the council president of the university, the people around her that respects and obeys the rules she has given although some students may have broken them. 

The power of controlling everything here because you are the leader, Beatrice now understands why her father pressured her to be the best. 

"Need a plus one?" Lea asked. 

"It's alright, I can handle a little meeting of people. Anything else? " Beatrice replied. Luna shook her head no but Lea glanced at Clara. 

"Clara, is there something you want to share with us?" Lea spoke to Clara. 

"Ah. Um… I was helping out earlier at the food booth set up at the other department when I overheard about your next competition with the Adamsons, Clara is one of the co-judge.” Clara spoke. 

"Luna, please excuse us?" Beatrice spoke to Luna who nodded her head right away and left the room. 

"Did you figure out why she's back in town? I thought she left this place for good?" Lea asked. 

"I have been trying to contact some of our old friends that we used to hang with but none of them could give me any real answers to that question." Clara spoke. Beatrice listened to the two ladies exchanging theories of their own about Quinton. 

Just thinking about the name, Beatrice could feel her blood boiling already. She then remembered the little girl who was exactly like her mother was named Bea. She wondered if Quinton had purposely named the child after her or was it Beatrice feeling herself? 

"But her child looks exactly like her. I didn't know she had a child." Lea spoke. Beatrice just remained calm while Clara gasped out loud upon hearing the news. 

"How old was she? The child?" Clara asked. 

"I think she was 3?" Lea replied. 

"She's 4. The child is four, Danielle said it herself." Beatrice spoke, standing up from the chair and going through to one of the cabinets. Pulling a whiskey bottle and three on the rocks glasses. 

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Clara asked. 

"Better yet, how the hell did you know about those drinks in there?" Lea asked.

"Mr. Isaac loves sneaking in his alcohol and hiding it on a shelf where nobody would find it." Beatrice replied. 

"Bathroom utensil shelves." Clara and Lea said in unison. 

"How was your brother? Travis. Still sore?" Beatrice asked. 

"Pretty much, you did him a solid. He's a spoiled brat he deserves that." Lea replied. 

"Well not so much, Lea. Your brother got some serious injuries." Clara said. 

"What do you expect from getting punched by Beatrice Hansen? Obviously, it's ugly." Lea replied, taking a drink from the glass that Beatrice had poured in. 

"Right, I almost forgot how hard you throw punches." Clara said to Beatrice, almost whispering the last words. 

"Tomorrow is another day of sports. Gotta prepare yourself Beatrice, the bitch you once love or at least tried to love is going to be watching you again." Lea muttered to Beatrice. 

Beatrice, in her usual state. Her mind started thinking again and again, she will need to be present to her parents' business and that means sitting there and trying to socialize as much as possible. She didn't want to but knowing her parents especially her mother, she didn't take no for an answer. The three girls spend the rest of the hour to talk more about Quinton and her motives of coming back. 

Although Beatrice knew she didn't have to mind the personal business of the Quinton but the fact that she was still bothered by Quinton being around the town, she hasn't forgiven the girl for making her life a living hell. And it still haunts her everywhere she goes.   
.   
.   
. 

Ava woke up happy, she doesn't know why but she was really feeling happy inside and out despite of the pain she is receiving from her head, she sat down properly on the bed while going through her phone. She received text messages from Camila and her friends, JC sent her a text but she wasn't still sure if she wanted to reply. 

The only person she is expecting a text from, her best friend. She refreshes her inbox over and over just to see if the older girl had sent her a text message. She did it over and over until she did receive a text from the older girl that made her smile even more. 

Beatrice: I'm here. 

Ava doesn't understand why but the progress of being close again to her best friend was something she was really looking forward to. The older girl may be cold at most times, Ava was confident enough to say that Beatrice is soft and sweet when it comes to her. 

The younger girl patiently waited for Beatrice, she was wearing her casual clothes since the doctors told her that she can go home right away but will still need to go for check up. The bleeding was bad but the wound wasn't that big and all she needed to do was change the bandage but the doctors have confirmed that she can go back to the university. 

Few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. The door swung open and Beatrice peeked her head through to see Ava smiling widely at her. Beatrice felt her butterflies in her stomach go crazy, Ava felt the same thing and thought it was weird but set it aside. 

"Dr. James made a call at the office and told us that you are released today." Beatrice spoke. 

"And you look like you are going to attend a fancy party. I didn't know you could pull off a red dress." Ava replied. 

"There's a lot of things about me that you don't know yet, Ava. Here, I brought you breakfast." Beatrice said. The older girl handed her the brown paper bag, Ava immediately sniffed the aroma of the delicious blueberry pancakes. 

"My blueberry pancakes, yes!" Ava happily spoke, clapping her hands together twice and opening it. 

"I had to go down to the Cafés and Books to get those." Beatrice said. 

"Where are you going anyway? You're dressed up." Ava replied. 

"Family business, Ava. My parents are in town." Beatrice said. 

"Oooh. Tell Mr. And Mrs. Hansen, I said hi." Ava replied, taking bites. The cream cheese made the pancakes more delicious for Ava and she was enjoying herself while Beatrice was awe struck by the younger girl. Beatrice always finds herself speechless whenever she looks at the girl in front of her, Ava has this effect on her where she just finds herself lost in paradise. 

"You're so beautiful…" Beatrice whispered underneath her breath. 

"What?" Ava asked. Beatrice suddenly realized what she had said and immediately took it back.

"I said, Luna and Camila will be coming here to pick you up since I have to attend a family business. I don't want mom and dad to be disappointed in me again for being just late." Beatrice replied. 

"Boohoo. I thought you're the one who's going to take me home." Ava said. 

"Trust me, if it wasn't only for my parents I would have." Beatrice replied. 

"You're a badass afterall, Beatrice. What's stopping you now?" Ava said. 

"Everyone." Beatrice calmly replied. Staring at the girl who gazed at her. Ava found herself shutting her mouth after hearing that, she slowly put the piece of pancake she cut off from the carton plate while her eyes were still glued on the older girl. Ava could see a different gaze of Beatrice and it is something new that she couldn't explain. 

The silence between them resulted in a tension atmosphere, their eyes were just glued to each other, no words were said, just them staring at each other. Beatrice was calm while Ava tried to think of what she needed to do to break the ice. 

"Ahem… What time are they going to pick me up?" Ava asked. 

"In an hour, I told them how bored you are in here so they should pick you up right away before you lose your sanity." Beatrice replied. Standing up from the chair, walking over to the window to look at the view. Another quiet atmosphere occurred and Ava just watched the older girl walk towards the window. 

"What's wrong?" Ava asked. 

"Have you ever been to Amsterdam?" Beatrice asked. 

"Nope, I wanted to visit the Vincent Van Gogh museum. I've seen some pictures of my friends visiting the museum." Ava replied. 

"I've always wanted to go somewhere new and start a new beginning." Beatrice said. 

"Amsterdam is your first choice?" Ava asked. 

"Hmm, yep." Beatrice replied. Turning around to face Ava who was looking at her with such puppy eyes, Beatrice could feel herself restraining herself. The younger girl was looking beautiful, her red-ish plump lips were tempting for Beatrice as well. 

She wanted to kiss her at that moment but restrained herself, she didn't want to freak the younger girl. Beatrice doesn't really know what is happening to her but all she knew was, she was crushing hard on the younger girl. Her breathing was deep and long, Ava noticed that. 

"Is there something wrong?" Ava asked. 

"Nothing. It's nothing." Beatrice replied, smiling at the younger girl as she slowly approached her and when she finally stood in front of the younger girl her phone started ringing. She quickly answered the phone call without looking at the caller ID. 

"Yes?" Beatrice asked. She was staring down at the younger girl while Ava was busy savoring the delicious pancakes. 

"Okay noted." Beatrice spoke, hanging up the phone call. She caught a glimpse of the cream being stuck on the younger girl's lip. At this moment, Beatrice just doesn't care what happens next all she did was bring her hand towards Ava's face, brushing her thumb gently over Ava's lip to remove the cream. Ava was caught off guard while Beatrice felt proud of herself. 

"Luna and Camila are coming up, clean up yourself." Beatrice said, bringing the thumb to her mouth and taste the cream cheese. Sitting down on the chair and crossing her arms and legs together while giving a small smile to the younger girl. 

Ava was so taken back of what happened, she felt the food stuck in her throat. The younger girl was questioning herself as to when did this cold hearted girl in front of her become so bold all of a sudden. Right before she could speak, a loud knock echoed throughout the room. 

"Come in!" Ava shouted but her voice cracked at the same time. Beatrice held in her laughter but found herself smirking. 

"Hey!" Camila greeted, running towards Ava and giving her sister a hug. 

"How are you feeling?" Camila asked. 

"I feel much better now and stronger." Ava replied. 

"That's great. Here we got you some extra food." Luna said. 

"I have to get going. Mom and dad are asking for me." Beatrice spoke. Approaching near Camila and Ava. 

"I'll see you tonight?" Ava asked. 

"Of course you will." Beatrice replied and smiled at the younger girl. Beatrice stood there for a good five seconds and then approached Ava and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"There you go, your goodbye kiss." Beatrice whispered as she bid farewell to Camila and Luna. Ava felt her inside became warm and all she could feel was the softness. She likes this side of the cold hearted queen. 

"Earth to Ava. Might wanna stop daydreaming." Camila said. 

"I wasn't. Anyway, you didn't have to buy me food. How much did you spend? I'll pay you back." Ava replied. 

"No it's all good. Besides, Beatrice was the one who gave us the money to buy you extra food and told us that you like to eat as many as you can in the morning." Luna said. 

"Wait. You mean Beatrice was the one who told you that I eat more than one meal for breakfast and ask you to buy this. She spent it all for me?" Ava asked. 

"Don't be too surprised, sis. Beatrice knows you more than JC. So now eat." Camila replied. Ava found herself speechless, all she thought Beatrice forgot about her little habits when in fact she didn't at all. She found herself smiling, the two came with food with them as well and they all decided to eat together. Ava grabbed her phone and texted the older girl. 

Ava: you already bought me pancakes and yet you bought me another food.

Beatrice: You need to eat and I know how much of a heavy eater you are especially in the morning. Gives you a boost to work more with energy. 

Ava: But still, thank you. 

Beatrice: Anything for you. You're welcome

Ava: come home safe tonight, okay? 

Beatrice: I will mom. 

Ava: Ugh. Too young to be called a mom. 

Beatrice: Sure thing, ma. 

Ava: stop! 

Beatrice: I dare you to. 

Ava felt herself blushing immediately, what the fuck is all she could say in her mind. She immediately put her phone down and thought about it over and over again, Ava was a mess and she doesn't know what to say at the moment. She tried to look somewhere else but found herself staring at Luna and Camila being sweet to one another. 

She suddenly missed that feeling, with the problem she is facing with JC. She doesn't know if she's going to experience that soon, she quietly ate her food while the two were teasing and laughing. 

Another knock echoed through and saw the door swung open, Clara came in with Dana and Sam. She suddenly heard also familiar voices, her parents and Lilith. Mary was with them as well, too many people in one room and early in the morning. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Camila squealed and ran towards their parents. 

"Ava?! Hey! Are you okay? Please tell us that you are." Lilith said with a worried tone, approaching her little sister sitting on the hospital bed and hugging her. 

"When did you all get here?" Ava asked. 

"The school contacted us yesterday and we decided to travel here just to check up on you. What happened sweetie?" Her mother asked. 

"It's just some punk kid, he didn't mean to push me hard he was just trying to break free from my grip when I was calling him out for disobeying rules and so yeah. Here I am." Ava replied, smiling innocently to all of them. Her mother gave her a gentle kiss on the head while her father was furious. 

"That kid needs some beating. What's his name?" He asked. 

"Sadly, he is JC's half brother." Camila replied. 

"Sadly? Why does that sound like it's a bad thing?" Mary asked. They exchanged looks to one another and Ava knew they would ask her non stop and so she better tell them the truth.   
.   
.   
. 

The whole morning, Beatrice spent her time entertaining a lot of her father's business partners from other countries and met her mother's friends and colleagues where she needed to interact with the children of theirs. 

Beatrice was growing impatient, she wanted to head back to the university. Today's agenda was to introduce the future presidents of the companies worldwide and of course, the only child that she is. She needs to hold her head high, she takes her pride and proud of her parents with her as she stood up there in front of so many people. 

It's already 5:30 in the afternoon, she's growing bored and bored as the time flies by. She wanted to check up on Ava but she decided to call her instead of texting her, she excuse herself setting the champagne glass down to one of the tables as she exits the event room. She find herself walking through the hallway when she suddenly heard a voice that was so familiar and made her blood boil. 

"Hey, Hansen." She greeted. Beatrice stopped dead on her tracks, she didn't want to turn around because if she does, she might not stop herself from hurting the girl. Beatrice ignored her and continued walking but Danielle spoke again. 

"How's Ava?" She asked. Beatrice turned around and quickly found herself sprinting towards the girl and wrapping her free hand around her neck, choking her. Her grip tightened whenever Danielle tried to open her mouth. 

"I don't know what kind of fucking game you're playing but you shouldn't have come back here. I am this close of murdering you right now, Danielle." Beatrice spoke. Her voice was deep and daring, her anger that was visible in her eyes was staring down at the other girl who was having a hard time breathing. 

"If you ever try to go near me. I am not going to hesitate next time, you imbecile." Beatrice continued, harshly pushing Danielle on the wall loosened her grip then walked away as if nothing happened. 

Beatrice walked as far away as possible, her hands shaking. She was so close to killing the girl, she was losing her control again, of all the events she needed to attend to, why this event where she would catch a glimpse of the girl she hates so much. 

Beatrice found herself going to the rooftop of the building, she walked near the balcony that was 4 inches taller only and whoever stands near that could easily fall off and die eventually. She took a deep breath before she decided to ring Ava and see how she was doing. 

She texted Luna for the updates and details then proceeded to dial Ava's number, she held her phone over her ear and waited for the younger girl to answer the call. The ringing lasted four times before Ava finally picked it up. 

"Hello? Bea?" Ava answered. 

"Hey, you." Beatrice replied, her voice was replaced by the sudden softness. 

"Hey, how's the event?" Ava asked. 

"It's getting boring, we've been interacting since 11 in the morning. I'm really sleepy and tired and hungry as well." Beatrice replied. 

"Oh so that's why you called me because you were bored?" Ava asked. 

"No. I just want to hear your voice." Beatrice replied, almost in a whisper. Beatrice closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"Well, hello. My name is Ava Silva, how may I help you?" Ava asked. Teasing the older girl which it worked. Beatrice chuckled a little and then cleared her throat. 

"I'll buy us something to eat, so you better get home early, okay? It's my turn to treat you as my thank you gift." Ava said. 

"Okay, okay. I will try to get home as soon as possible. Wait for me?" Beatrice replied. 

"I will. See you tonight." Ava said, they both bid farewell. Beatrice somehow found herself calming down. She took another extra five minutes before she decided to go down and join the rest of the people inside the hall. 

Beatrice walking through the hallway, she heard the announcement of introduction. She noticed the rest were standing by the stage, she cursed at herself. She was dead ass sure her mother will throw another tantrum at her for not being in time, standing there with the rest, she doesn't really understand why being the most well known and powerful child of two successful billionaire business people should show up and present themselves when she could show these people how to handle the kingdom of business world well. 

"Last but not the least, the beautiful child of Felicity and Sean Hansen. The two well known enterprise couple who paved the way for all enterprise industries and saved us all in shame. We are here today, to meet the one and only, Beatrice Hansen! Hands everyone to Beatrice Hansen, the youngest heir of Hansen incorp, House and Folding Enterprise and Beta Industries." The host announced and the rest of the crowd clapped but confused as they didn't see any of Beatrice's presence. 

Beatrice took a deep breath and swung both doors open. Taking everyone's attention away from the stage and glancing over to her direction. She stood there with her head up high, all the confidence and pride which showed to everyone inside that room that she is Beatrice Hansen. No one will step her name nor her family's name, everyone will have to bow down to their knees if they need her. 

She started her runaway in the middle of the black carpet that matches her dress, a good match, red and black. She continued walking up until she reached the stage and greeted the host with a genuine but fake smile. Everyone's eyes were glued to her, no one couldn't resist her and she was sure of it. 

"You sure do know how to make an entrance, Ms. Hansen." The host commented. 

"I'm Beatrice Hansen. I do as I please." Beatrice replied. 

"Everyone! Here is our new generation of our heirs! We are rooting for everyone's ultimate success in this business world!" The host said. Everyone in the room started clapping their hands together. 

Everyone was clapping their hands together, everyone was so proud of everybody. Sean gave her a thumbs up and a proud smile, her mother on the other hand was glaring but clapping. The heavy feeling inside her just started crawling in again and of course once again she felt nothing but bothered and sad. 

After that stage moments, they were asked to go socialize again and Beatrice had no choice but to do so, she hung with a few which were the kind of people she trusted up until now. 

"You and Aurora are doing great, congratulations dude!" Alex said to Blake. 

"David didn't want to let you know but Sarah and him have been going out for four months now." Blake gossip. 

"What about you Bea? Any new love life?" Naomi asked. 

"I'm pretty sure how I hit the rock bottom right? Love is the least I could think of at the moment. I'm still earning my parents' trust." Beatrice replied coldly. 

"Your parents are still treating you like a child. That's so not cool honestly." Alexis said. They all agreed and Beatrice felt a little better that they all agreed on it. 

"Well, if she wasn't an asian dyke. I'm sure her parents won't be so disappointed in her." A voice that annoyed Beatrice so much since the beginning she tags along at these events. Alvin Dermund. 

"Shut it, Alvin. We all know how she could make any girl whipped for her and beg for her to notice them. Any girls would just pass by you." Alex said. The rest started giggling. 

"Alex still stuck with daddy and stepmom? Have you fucked her yet?" Alvin asked. 

"Alvin, please stop." The woman beside him begged. Beatrice noticed her and noticed the sudden grip of the male on her wrist. This sudden angers Beatrice. She didn't like how any men find their way in hurting a woman. 

"Just because you can wrap everyone in your finger doesn't mean you can make me." Alvin said to Beatrice. 

"Who says I begged for your attention? You were never in my list to be placed in my kingdom, Mr. Dermund. It's just you and your delusions made you say those." Beatrice replied, calmly but dryly. The rest chuckled again. 

"What did you say, dyke? I didn't hear you quite well!" Alvin said, his voice was raising and little by little people started to notice. 

"Come on man. You don't want to make a scene that's going to ruin your already ruined reputation. I heard your father borrows money or steals them from accounts and then transfers it to multiple accounts." Alex backs up Beatrice. 

"You shut the fuck up, you bastard!" Alvin replied angrily to Alex. 

"Baby please stop…" The woman begged beside her but only for him to yank her down causing her to fall on the ground. Beatrice immediately pushed Alvin hard enough for him to fall on the table. 

"You have no respect for any women. I don't like that." Beatrice said. 

"You can leave, you're embarrassing." Beatrice added, turning around to help the woman only to be grabbed by Alvin who quickly recovered and slapped her. This time the boys around them halt Alvin.

"You are nothing but a dyke who brought shame to your family! You deserve to die not Gabriel!" Alvin shouted. Beatrice raged, she quickly stood up and threw a punch right on his face. He fell down and she went on top of him and punched him again. The boys tried to touch Beatrice but Beatrice glared and said. 

"Don't touch me!" Beatrice threatened and the rest stepped back. Beatrice punched him again and again and again until she felt them stopping her. She struggled, trying to break free from their grip, Beatrice felt her anger and rage coming out. 

"Beatrice! Stop!" She could hear her father telling her too but the fact that she was still fighting back. 

"You!" Her mother stepped in front of her and gave her a loud and strong slap across her face. 

"You are nothing but an embarrassment to us! Alvin is more proper than you are." Her mother spoke, it was the only thing that made her snap back to reality. Beatrice felt a tear escaping her eyes, she stared at her mother wanting to say something. She fought herself not to make everything worse but her anger controls her now. 

"I guess I am better off dead than Gabriel." Beatrice spoke, earning another slap from her mother. 

"How dare you?" Felicity questioned. 

"No, how dare you?! How can you sleep at night knowing you are sleeping with Alvin's father?" Beatrice questioned, earning gasps from the crowd. Beatrice fixed her dress and hair, wiping off the blood on her face. She looked around and saw a champagne glass, taking it and drinking it. 

"Never take a bite from a dog who doesn't know how to bark first. We are better versions of our parents, so make a good decision before you fucked things up the way me and my mother did. We're both a disgrace in this family." Beatrice spoke.

Beatrice made her way to the crowd, leaving the event hall. She could feel her tears betraying her already on her way out of the hall. She quickly got back up to her hotel room, gathering her stuff, finding her keys and headed to the elevator. She's too tired emotionally, mentally, physically as well. 

She stood in front of the elevator waiting for it to open, the sound of the elevator let her know that the doors were about to open and when it did, Danielle stood there with the child she met a few days ago standing inside the elevator. 

Danielle was taken back but it did not bother Beatrice, she entered the elevator and clocked the lobby. Beatrice was so miserable and she knows that, she's too tired of everything, then the all cause of the problem is standing right beside her. 

"Bea?" Danielle called her nickname but the little one answered her instead. 

"Yes mama?" The little Bea answered. 

"No baby, I was calling her. Her name is Bea too." Danielle whispered. 

"Hewwo!" The little kid greeted Beatrice, she hugged Beatrice's left leg causing her to look down on the kid. 

"Hi…" Beatrice greeted with a hoarse voice. 

"Mama, mama. She cwying!" the little girl told Danielle and started crying. Danielle picked her up and Beatrice found herself facing them. 

"I'm alright, baby girl. I'm fine. I'm just hurt but… I'm fine." Beatrice spoke softly to the little girl. 

"Bea, what happen—" Danielle was cut off by Beatrice. 

"Stop acting nice to me. You know what you did." Beatrice said to Danielle, Beatrice saw the bruise on her neck and suddenly remembered what she did earlier to her. But she didn't care, she shouldn't have but the girl hurt her way worse. 

The elevator made a ding sound and Beatrice walked out of the elevator but before she finally walked away she heard the little girl saying. 

"Mama, she hurt like, like you… like daddy hwurt you." The little child said to her mother who tried to hush her. The guilt trip she felt but she kept walking away, she headed towards the parking lot, she didn't waste no time to turn on the engine and left the place as soon as possible. 45 minutes into driving, she receives a call from Ava. She swallowed hard before answering the call. 

"Hey, you." She answered. 

"Hey, are you coming home?" Ava asked. 

"Yes, I am. I'm five minutes away from the university." Beatrice replied. 

"Okay, okay. I ordered orange chicken and some stir fried chicken and beef with rice. I know you love rice so much. Also I bought your favorite soda pops! So yeah, hurry home bub!" Ava said. 

"Bub?" Beatrice questioned but chuckling at the nickname that was given to her. 

"Yeah! I mean I could still call you my moon but that is weird to call whenever we're in public or anything." Ava explained. 

"Well we're not in public, Ms. Silva." Beatrice said. 

"Okay then. Moon, you better come home now. The sun is waiting!" Ava replied filled with excitement. 

"The moon is on its way." Beatrice said. She could see the university from where she was, she hung up and drove. 

She parked her car and headed inside the dorm building. She took the elevator because she was too tired to even use the stairs, Beatrice took her time in walking through the hallway. It took her five minutes to finally make it in front of her dorm room. She took a deep breath before she inserted the keys inside the lock but only to be unlocked first by Ava. Ava swung the door open with a smile but soon vanished when she saw Beatrice's situation. 

The puffy eyes, her swollen lips that were bleeding. Ava suddenly felt worried about the older girl, she was speechless to see the older girl in a messy situation. 

"Bea?" Ava asked. 

"Shh… Let me take this first." Beatrice spoke softly and made her way towards Ava, dropped all of her things and hugged her, she rest her head on her shoulder while Ava did not hesitate to wrap her arms around her torso. 

"I'm here… You're safe now. You're safe now…" Ava whispered and Beatrice felt herself crying again but this time she was in the arms of the love of her life.


End file.
